The Hobbit- What You Wish For
by N7PhoenixFox
Summary: Thrown into the world of Middle-Earth, Evrion must strive to save Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain and his company from their fates. All the while keeping her secrets hidden: That she is from another world, one where she knows how the story ends, and one she had wished to change - binding her to an Oath stronger than any dragon fire. !Under Edits!
1. Chapter 1

**The Hobbit** – _What You Wish For_

 **[Edited] As of 9/7/2017 this story is under edits! (The story will not change, only the spelling/grammar) Chapter 1 here is edited, and I will be moving on to all other chapters also. Though I will keep the old authors notes mostly, for nostalgic purposes. If the chapter has edited at the top, then I've finished that one and moved onto the next!**

* * *

 **Hello all, I'm back again with a new project. I know what you're thinking, not another one – right? I do have to apologise to those people who have been waiting months for updates, and I want you to know that my other things are not abandoned. I recently lost my Grandfather, and the grief was all consuming. My creative activities, even my day to day life took a massive hit. Thus, I completely lost my ideas and aspirations for my other stories.**

 **This story here I have been thinking about for a while, as once again the great works of Tolkien have banished the darkness enough for me to at least enjoy reading again, and attempt to write (even if I spend most of the time just staring at the screen). I have read many fanfictions in the last few weeks on the topic of an oc insert into tale of the hobbit. And wholeheartedly, I believe that writing this will be therapeutic for me.**

 **So, just to state this at the beginning: I intend to follow the canon as close as possible, switching between the books and the movies – even with a hint of the games at times. I adore Tolkien, middle-earth and his awe-inspiring works but I can by no means match them, or get everything correct. That being said, bear with me. I have a loose idea of what I want, and where I was this story to go but nothing is set in stone. I just want it to flow where it will.**

 **Thanks for listening, and with no further interruptions – here is the first chapter:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Evrion closed the book between her hands, then let out a deep sign before breathing in the crisp air of the countryside. An ache resonated in her chest, grief and stress weighing heavily upon her.

 _She wished they survived. Every time…._

Evrion drew a hand over the cover of Tolkien's The Hobbit.

"...I wish I could save them."

Thorin. Fili. KIli. Even Balin, Oin and Ori years later in their cold, dark stone tomb of Moria.

"Evrion!" She glanced up at her name. Heading towards her with cameras around their necks and bags of equipment in hand. Friends from the University she was attending in Scotland. Evrion had always wanted to move from her home in the North of England, and finding a course of costume making in Scotland had been a stroke of luck.

A friendly smile pulled at her lips. While she had been at the university for a few months, she still struggled to make friends. Gwendolin, Eruyale and Esca had already formed a group by the time they attended University, having met at school. Evrion had somehow found her way into their little tight nit circle, much to her surprise though she was grateful. Without them, she would have been alone in a city she didn't know.

She shoved her book into the satchel attached to her hip, being part of her costume and rose to greet them. Her flowing forest green cloak whipped around her legs as she did so, and the wind travelled through her Viking styled braided, ash brown hair. Much to Scottish tradition, it was cold and windy but the group had decided to get ahead on their coursework and in the process help one another out.

Eruyale and Gwendolin studied photography, and so they had agreed to take professional styled photos of Evrion's costume she'd been working on. Esca was also part of the costume creation course, but was purely there to take some inspiration from the textures around them. Evrion could see her already eyeing the bark and leaves where she would silently pull out her crayons and paper to get rub markings.

"You're here early," Eruyale called, waving with a large smile on her face. Despite being an introvert, Evrion couldn't help but find the blonde's eagerness and positivity rub off on her the more time she spent with her. Eruyale had her straight blonde hair up in her usual ponytail, and her eyes were as clear as the sky above.

Evrion returned the smile, her usually dull sea blue eyes softened. "Yeah, I was worried I'd get lost so I set out early."

"Oh, Evrion," Eruyale reached her and patted her shoulder. "You'll get used to this place soon. It's not a large city!"

"Hopefully," she offered another smile, not letting on that did indeed think it was a large city and too easily she got lost in it. A part of her, the one that made it hard for her to speak out in groups, whispered doubt at her. That she should have stayed home, shouldn't have ventured out of her comfort zone, that she didn't belong Scotland.

Shaking off her unwelcome negative thoughts, she looked to the other girls. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Gwendolin returned with a nod, her dark hair was combed back off her face in a thick, beautiful mane. Evrion smiled when hearing the Irish twang to her accent. It really was charming. Pared with deep brown eyes, Evrion had immediately thought the girl looked as wild as the Highlands she came from. She had accidently said as much, on the second day of knowing the group, but thankfully Gwen didn't appear to take offence. If anything, she took in her stride, ever confident. Not overly so, but sure in her skin. It awed Evrion at times.

"Mornin'," Esca called, not looking at either of them as she bent to examine a rather large leaf that had floated by her booted feet.

"You're like a burrower," Gwendolin tilted her head at the other girl, who had the large brown leaf up against her face.

"Thank you," Esca returned, in a tone that had taken some time for Evrion to get used to. Esca was as much as quick witted and smooth as the rivers she was named for. Gwendolin had meant the comment as bait, but Esca simply took in on her shoulders, accepted it and then no one could use anything against her. Despite her rather blunt, upfront nature which seemed to grate on others nerves, Evrion thought she was the strongest of the group. Skin as hard as stone, but with a caring heart beneath she only showed in private moments.

Evrion shuffled over to Esca as the other two girls started discussing camera settings. "That'll make a nice marking," she commented, pointing at the leaf.

Esca shifted her eyes to meet hers, and not for the first time did Evrion think they were rather startling. Peridot mixed with hints of blue, and flickers of brown. A unique hazel for sure. It went well with her sandy brown hair. "I think it will too," she offered, and proceeded to rub the crayon over the paper and leaf beneath that.

As she had done many times since meeting the group, Evrion thought how lucky she had been to have found people with similar interests and who were willing to bring her into their already established lives. And listening to all the different accents always put a smile on her face, and warmed her heart to the idea that she had made the right choice to move miles away from her life before.

Eruyale had moved from America with her parents five years ago, but still held some of her former accent. Gwendolin was from Ireland, herself from the north of England with Esca being the only one who had grown up in Scotland and held the accent thickly.

"You've done some good work with your project," Esca pulled her from her thoughts, jutting her chin at the clothes Evrion wore.

"Thank you," she smiled, looking down at herself. Tight brown riding trousers, a matching leather jacket tailored to her frame, patterned green gauntlets, and shoulder pads along with tall, knee length leather boots. On her fingers were the guards she used for archery to match the bow she had hidden away on the bench.

"Have you started work on your own?" She asked. Esca always kept her head down in class, though she did answer questions and never shied to show her knowledge or skill.

Esca nodded. "I am looking to fill my paper coursework out today, while looking for an interested pattern I can use on my fabric."

Their design brief had been vague, but both herself and Esca had gone for a more nature theme than the others. Most were doing some sort of theatre costume, or ball gowns – those were quite popular. She believed Esca was focussing more on fabric and textures of nature, an outfit centred on that while Evrion had gone for fantasy. She couldn't help it – being obsessed and all. If anything, her love of lore and folk tales had been what had drawn her to Scotland at a young age.

Standing in the nature park they'd agreed to meet at only solidified that notion. It was breath-taking to be surrounded by trees, and the changing leaves of spring. Seeing grey streets and buildings everyday had become tiresome to Evrion, as she had always longed for the freedom that a wilder place could offer her. When she had holidayed down in the South, she had adored walking on the Moors. Though they were dangerous, as most nature was if you underestimated it. She'd even taking to walking with a hat similar to that of Sherlock's at the time, and pretending to discover the mystery behind the Hound of the Baskervilles. She had been as a strange and isolated child, to say the least. Taken with the fantasies in her head over the reality before her.

"You ready, Evrion?" Eruyale caught her attention with another smile. "You costume is brilliant, can't wait to start snapping it." She held up her camera.

Evrion nodded, then moved to the bench where she removed her bow from the casing.

"Woah," Eruyale gasped, wide eyed. "I knew you practiced archery, but it's always something seeing a bow up close!"

"A compound bow," Gwendolin eyed her bow with what Evrion guessed was an impressed raised brow.

"That's right," Evrion balanced the bow in her right hand, allowing Eruyale to run a finger over it in curiosity. Evrion had pondered bringing a modern bow to the photoshoot, knowing a traditional one would have suited the theme better. However, they were expensive both to buy and to make. The one she did have was too precious to use for the photoshoot, for fear that it would break. Her grandfather had crafted it for her, and he had passed away a few weeks before she moved out to Scotland. The grief was still crippling, and she felt her throat clog up. She coughed to clear it, and then settled the bow against the bench as she started to strap her arrow sheath across her back.

Along with woodwork, that her grandad had taught her, Archery was the one thing she'd really stuck at. She enjoyed reading, writing and art – but had needed something to throw herself into to avoid the smothering sensation of pure loss. Archery had been her release, and so her compound bow was like an extension of herself. Using what little money she had left after paying for her living, she used to continue her lessons though they were few and far between as she had to travel a little way.

"The cameras are set up," Eruyale informed her when she'd finished preparing herself. "Ready when you are."

"Head over there to begin," Gwendolin took control, as she often did though Evrion didn't mind. She followed her friend's orders and lifted her bow to make for the nearest line of trees.

"A step backwards," Gwendolin instructed. "But her careful."

"Like this?" Evrion questioned, positioning her feet further back on the prominent rock that was a mix of stone and moss. It had intrigued all the girls when they'd seen it, and so it had been perfect for some pictures. Esca had given her a foot up in order to stand at the top. Evrion was very glad the park wasn't very busy as she stood out like a sore thumb. She wasn't embarrassed by her work, or dressing up, but she had no doubt standing on a rock with a compound bow would draw some attention. Defiantly not all good.

"Don't worry about it," Esca had said to her, as if the girl had read her thoughts. Then proceed to heave her up onto the rocky hill.

"A bit further back, but watch where you're putting your feet!" Gwendolin called.

Evrion looked down as she did as she was told when a rather violent gush of wind hit her. It threatened to tear the cloak from her neck and whipped her braids into her face till her cheeks were stung pink. Bow in hand, she tried to ignore the weather as she drew a fake wooden arrow she'd painted black to match the metal and settled in onto the string.

"You alright?" Eruyale shouted, concerned. Evrion felt her eyes water but blinked the liquid away and nodded. The other had taken time to help her, and she didn't want to waste their time.

Another gust of wind screeched overhead, and her footing faltered. Her arms loosened from their taunt stance, the arrow fell from the string and she unconsciously tried to move her hair from her face in a vain attempt to see.

"Evrion!" Three voices cried in unison.

The trees rustled loudly all around, till the sound filled her head. Her heart lurched as her heels slipped and she went tumbling, bow and all.

It was odd. She felt the impact on her shoulder and temple, but nothing else. A blink, and then she found she had landed. Perhaps it was shock that blocked the pain. Her face and front were pressed against the ground, the tell-tale coolness of grass with the odd bumps of flowers and small stones.

Evrion did not know if she were hurt, and her eyes sealed as unconsciousness swept over her like a morning breeze.

.

.

.

Evrion woke with a start. Her fingers clutched at the ground; at the soil and grass as she gasped for breath.

It was dark.

Why was it dark?!

Had the group just left her? They wouldn't do that! Would they? No!

She scrambled to her knees, then regretted it as she clutched her sides when a sharp pain echoed through her ribs. A loud grunt escaped from her lips in response to the sudden pain. Evrion looked down at herself, though it was useless in the dark. The fall must have bruised her ribs, or broken them. As she raised her head, she still wondered in worsening panic just where on Earth she was and why the others had left her.

What she found made her breath come out in short, sharp intakes. Even in the night light, she could tell she was no longer in the nature park.

The moon was out overhead, clear in the black sky. But what created the most light, and alerted her to the fact she was no longer where she had been was the rolling, flower covered hills that were lit by warm lights from small houses dotted about.

Evrion could only stare, mouth agape.

Was it some kind of joke? Had the others taken her somewhere while she was out cold, and just dropped her off? Evrion daren't shout for them in case there was some danger around. Fear worked its way into her hope till she almost shook with it. Surely they wouldn't do this? No, something else must have happened. Evrion wondered if they had been in trouble also, and this gave her enough strength to start moving.

Her head spun when she moved it on her neck, and a harsh throbbing pounded on her temple. When she brushed it with her fingers, she felt something sticky. Blood. Her eyes widened, she could barely see the colour in the dim light but there wasn't any other explanation.

Gritting her teeth, Evrion fought with the nausea and fumbled with her hands as the grass soaked into the material at her knees. She almost jumped out her skin when she felt something cold and hard touch her finger tips. Evrion pulled her hand back quickly towards her chest, peering into the darkness.

It was her bow. She could just make out the outline. Grasping it, Evrion used it to stand on shaky legs. With the end of her bow in the ground, she leant on it and looked around. Blood rushed through ears but she knew she needed to start moving.

Stumbling at best over the hill in front of her, she almost lost her footing as she slid down onto a path. The houses…they were…what? They almost looked familiar, but that couldn't be...The buildings were built into earth mounds in the ground, with large circular doors. A thought niggled in the corner of her mind. A possibility she could not even voice inside her head.

Perhaps someone in one of the homes could help her? Ring the police…or something, even tell her where the in the hell she was.

The nearest house was on the crest of the hill, one of the tallest in sight, with the rest below it like little lanterns. She turned back to look at the lone house and found it surrounded by a low wooden fence. Evrion limped along, looking for a gate of some sort.

Rain started to dribble as she walked, using a bow as a walking stick. The other arm was wrapped around herself, though she slipped it away for a moment to pull on her billowed hood up over her head and injured temple. When Evrion spotted the gate, she let out a small breath. Her hands shook as she reached for the latch, and she was too preoccupied to close it behind her.

The steps were another issue, but Evrion pushed on through the haze with clung to her and took each step slowly, trying to hang onto anything that was close enough. When she finally reached the door, she wanted to sag from the effort. The lights were on in this house as well, and if she tried hard enough, she could almost hear voices coming from inside. That made her pause, but then what other choice did she have?

So she steeled herself, with all the courage she could muster and knocked with her fist on the green door. The voices went silent, and Evrion swallowed dryly. Something shining blue caught her attention in the bottom corner of the door, but as her eyes trailed to it, the door swung open.

What Evrion saw made her head pound violently. A small man, one who wore simple trousers with bracers and a buttoned up white shirt. His caramel brown hair was curled to his neck, and his feet…his feet were…her head swam and she dropped her bow.

"…M-My lady," he spoke, but she was already falling over the threshold of his house.

.

.

.

Bilbo Baggins opened his door for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. He was entirely frazzled, to say the least and more than put out that his pantry had been more or less emptied by thirteen dwarves!

He expected his face did not look amused as he let his door swing inwards. Gandalf had been the first to react to the knock as he clapped his hands together. While Thorin, was that his name? Yes, he believed it had been. He'd gained a darker look than the one he was wearing before, if that were possible.

"We are not expecting anyone else," he growled, to the wizard. "All the company is present."

"Yes, well," the wizard did one of his strange looks. "That is not entirely true." Before Thorin could protest, or throttle the wizard, Gandalf looked to him. "Bilbo, would you be so kind as to answer the door."

Bilbo had sighed. "I don't see why not," he huffed, and trudged to his door.

That was when he'd opened it to reveal the hooded ranger. He was startled by the strange bow in her hands at first, almost taking a step back but then he noticed her sea blue eyes were dull and unfocussed. And blood! There was blood on the side of her face.

"Can I help you, My Lady?" he stuttered, but she did not seem to hear him.

She swayed, and he called for Gandalf but the wizard wasn't fast enough as the woman dropped her weapon she appeared to have been using to stand and collapsed forward. Bilbo didn't know what to do so he just reacted on instinct. He couldn't let her hit her head! However, her weight was much more than he could carry with his small size and he tumbled back with her. His stomach cushioned the blow to her head, but she still groaned. Bilbo looked down in fright at the woman in his lap.

"Gandalf!" he cried, as the wizard came rushing towards him. The dwarfs rose also, but he bellowed at them to stay back. Thorin looked down right murderous, if Bilbo were to guess correctly in his shocked state.

"Who is this woman?" he demanded, but Gandalf ignored him.

"She's bleeding," Bofur, with his strange hat pointed out worriedly from by the doorway to the dining room, where all the dwarves were crowed. Thorin had just arrived, and they had taken to sitting around the table while he ate.

The wizard knelt beside her, then threw his head to the side. "Master Oin, if you will – I need your assistance as a healer."

Thorin looked ready to protest. He didn't know the girl, after all and that made Bilbo frown considerably, and not because the poor woman was heavy. Oin however, was indeed a healer at heart and pushed through the group who were muttering and wore a range of expressions from curiosity, to cautiousness and downright distrust where Dwalin was concerned.

"Let's take her into the living area," Oin suggested.

"Yes, yes," Gandalf lifted the girl quite easily considering his age – though Bilbo presumed the wizard was full of surprises, even exceeded in them.

The dwarves were left to speak among themselves. He heard the younger ones talking.

Ori, "Why was she hurt?"

Kili, "Don't know. Who is she? Do ya think the wizard knows her?"

Fili, "Question is. What's she doing here?"

"You know her, hobbit?" Gloin glowered at him, while he still sat on his floor – dumbfounded.

"No," Bilbo breathed. "No, I don't. I thought she was a ranger…"

"Hm, must to the wizard then," Gloin turned to the others.

"Ain't like any ranger I've seen before," Dori muttered, pushing Ori to sit down beside him.

"The wizard had better answer my questions," Thorin growled, and took back his seat to finish eating his soup. Quicker than before.

"I second that," Dwalin grumbled, as he crossed his large arms over his chest and stood by Thorin's shoulder to stare at the living room door.

Nori snorted. "So suspicious," he muttered, and ended up getting a smack from his comrades.

"We should wait to hear what she says when the lass wakes up," Bombur, much to everyone's surprise spoke up from where he sat, fingers playing nervously together. "Then it will be cleared up."

From what Bilbo could tell, from poor Bifur who had an axe in his head, agreed with what his brother said.

"Aye, aye," some of them agreed, while Dwalin still looked like he wanted to storm in there and shake the wizard to get answers.

Bilbo was still rather shocked, and still hadn't gotten off the floor. His eyes travelled to the black bow that laid on his door step.

"You alright, laddy?" Balin came over, and offered a hand. Bilbo took it graciously, Balin seemed the good type. Certainly out of the others.

"Fine, fine," he brushed down his clothes, straightening them. Then he looked to the open door and the bow. "I should," he pointed with a pause, where Balin followed. "Return this to her." Balin raised his white brows as Bilbo picked it up. It was almost as big as him! Then he closed the door behind him, and gingerly carried the weapon across his hall to the living room.

"Look at that bow!" Kili called, almost jumping on the table to get a look at it.

"What in Durin's bread," he heard someone mutter, and even Thorin had turned one his icy blue eyes to look, a large black brow raised.

"I want to look!" Kili cried, but Fili pulled him back as Dwalin pushed his shoulder down and Thorin shouted. "Kili!"

Bilbo knocked on the living room door, to ensure he didn't interrupt anything.

"Who is it?" Gandalf barked.

"Bilbo," he returned, shuffling with bare and hairy feet along the wooden floorboards.

"Oh, do come in Bilbo-"

He opened the door to find the girl laid out on his low table by the fire. Oin appeared to have removed the blood from the side of her head to get a better look at the wound – he could only guess as he was in no way a healer. Wouldn't have known what to do at all had the dwarf not been there to assist.

"I-uh," he showed the weapon in his hands. "Came to return this."

Gandalf smiled, though it was tight and pulled at the wrinkles in his face. "Very good. Leave it over there, will you?" Bilbo edged over to the comfortable chair that he kept to the side of the fire to read in and placed the bow carefully against it.

Bilbo rubbed his hands together nervously as he looked over the unconscious girl. She did not seem very old, in fact she appeared to be only in her twentieth year. Though Bilbo couldn't say for sure. After all, humans did age differently to other races in middle-earth.

"There are no serous wounds. Some bruising on her ribs for which I can give a salve to assist in the healing process. The head wound is also minor, though she will be dizzy when she wakes. Be warned not to let her stand too quickly." The dwarf stepped back, and turned to the wizard where he had on Bilbo's sofa. That's all I can do for her."

"My thanks, Master Oin," Gandalf nodded, as the slightly deaf dwarf took up his hearing horn and left the living room. As soon as the door opened, both he and Gandalf could hear the ruckus on the other side.

Bilbo scratched his cheek in an uncomfortable gesture before Gandalf rose with a deep and weary sigh. "I had better go answer their questions, lest we never hear the end of it." When Bilbo made to follow, Gandalf held up a hand to stop him.

"Stay here with her. Ensure she doesn't wake alone, and indeed bang her head again."

Bilbo couldn't help that he looked put out.

"Do not worry, she will not harm you." But the Wizard wore one of those expressions he did not trust, and if he stretched back his memory to when he was but a child, he recalled the same look when the wizard was about to try out a new firework.

"Ah, well," Bilbo gave a forced smile, and squeezed his hands together as he bunched his shoulders and looked around the room. "As you say, Gandalf."

The wizard looked at him with an unreadable expression, for longer than he usually did. Then gave a strong nod before spinning on his heels and disappearing through the door, back to the dwarves in his dining room.

Bilbo let out a large sigh and collapsed onto the sofa that the wizard had just vacated. His eyes shifted from the doorway where he could hear muttered voices, to the unconscious girl. She appeared only to be in deep sleep, face pale and there was a mar between her dark brows from where she frowned. Bilbo didn't think he'd ever seen creature like her. Not had he'd seen many humans, that is! Not for a long time, when he would go adventuring as a child, trailing twigs and mud behind him.

Gandalf's words came back to him, and Bilbo huffed out loud. "An adventure indeed." Right in his own home. Never would he had imagined he'd be entertaining the company of thirteen dwarves, a wizard and a human!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Would anyone care to review?**

 **It would defiantly help my confidence, and fuel my inspiration to keep going. I'd love to hear what you thought about the characters! Do you like Evrion? Did I do the wonderful dwarves I love so much justice? Gandalf? Even Bilbo's point of view?**

 **I know these sorts of stories have been done a million times but I am hoping I can keep it from being repetitive. And again, thanks for reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My original novel: Fated Rising is uploaded unedited to chapter ten on Inkitt and Wattpad. Follow FatedRisingSeries on tumblr for updates and artwork. Currently in the process of editing for publishing sometime 2017/2018**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hobbit** – _What You Wish For_

Chapter 2

 **Hello again, and welcome to the second part!**

 **But firstly, to clear somethings up before we properly begin… Though I am aiming to follow canon, I have changed the timelines and I realise many people would be put off by that, so I am just warning you now that I am planning on changing ages and the times that things happen – especially if I reach the end and want to continue with something linked to LoTr.**

 **As you know, I adore Tolkien's work and could never reach his standards of storytelling. However, I want to play around with his wonderful characters and see if I can make something unique, and ultimately something interesting to read. The Hobbit will mostly stay the same, though if I do continue beyond that, which I hope to achieve, then it might change quite a bit!**

 **I've got the script of the movie to try and follow dialogue as close as possible but it's actually really hard! Defiantly a learning experience trying to keep so many characters in character, and not stray too far from the original story. I hope I manage to make it believable.**

 **And finally, I can't believe the favourites and follows that I've gotten in only a day! It was certainly a surprise, and actually managed to put a smile on my face so thank you to those that have begun this quest with me.**

 **Shout-out to JessFairy88: I'm glad you like the first chapter! Thank you for the review.**

 **I will start posting the names of those who review at the starts of my chapters as many authors do because I want you all to feel appreciated, as you are! I would PM but I am too shy, and social awkward haha.**

 **Anyway, onwards on our unexpected journey…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Evrion felt warmth upon her skin. It would have been comforting, had sudden clarity not brought back with it the memories of before she'd passed out, again. Opening her eyes, she tilted her head to the side to find she'd been laid by an open fire.

It was real then. She hadn't imaged it. Or perhaps she'd finally lost her mind, and had become the girl who couldn't tell fantasy from reality. A young girl with her detective's hat on, wondering the Moors.

Her eyes widened, and she made to get up. A hand caught her shoulder, and she locked eyes with the man she believed to be a hobbit. His own eyes were like the large buttons on his white shirt as he stared at her. The flames illuminated his pointed ears, warm skin and chestnut eyes.

"Apologies, my lady," he removed his hand to take a step back, swinging his arms as if he didn't know what to do with them.

Evrion could only gape. "You – you're," her voice caught, and she had to clear it behind a fist. "You are a Hobbit?"

She must be mad, it was the only option. Was that what Sherlock had used to say?

When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth…

She shook her head, thinking about it only made her head ache worse. Bilbo watched her before plastering on a wide smile. "I am indeed, a hobbit. Bilbo Baggins, my lady."

Evrion stared again, then dropped her head into her hands and groaned. She really had lost her mind. Or someone was playing an almighty trick on her.

"Are you well, my lady?" She didn't reply, and the hobbit shuffled uncomfortably. "Maybe I should go and collect Master Oin-"

Her head snapped up when she thought of something, which made Bilbo jump back slightly. Her eyes were not on him however, they were far away as she thought. Had the others seen her reading the hobbit? Had they planned it all?

Evrion turned her face back to Bilbo. He looked much like Martin Freeman, and yet not at all. If it were a costume, it was certainly high quality – though wasn't that what her and Esca studied? To be able to bring plays and the imagination to life?

"Bilbo," she started, and shook her head again despite the dizziness it caused her. It felt entirely strange to say his name out loud in all seriousness. "May I ask you a question?"

Bilbo looked uncertain at first, and shuffled as if he still wanted to go and get Gandalf. Evrion briefly recalled the hobbit calling for the wizard. And Oin…wait, that hadn't registered at first but if Oin was here than were the rest of the company?!

"I will answer to the best of my abilities, my lady," Bilbo settled on being polite, nodding his head once.

Evrion brought her attention back to him. She almost let the rush of questions she had about the company overload her first idea of discovering if he really were an actor or not. She'd assumed asking a certain question that wasn't that well known would work.

"What were your Father and Mother's names, if I might ask?"

The hobbit seemed taken aback for a moment. Then coughed lightly and answered, "That would be Bungo Baggins, and Belladona Took, my lady. Why do you ask?" Bilbo tilted his head, and looked at her as if she'd just grown two heads. Or more so that she'd just grown another arm after already having two heads.

"Thank you for answering my question," she ducked her head. "I just…needed to know."

Bilbo didn't seem convinced, but before he could ask after her reasoning again, the door opened and a large man stepped through. Evrion took in the sight of Gandalf the Grey in his long robes and pointed hat with a rather dumbfounded expression.

How many times in the past had she wished Gandalf would tap on her window and ask for her to come on an adventure?

And he was there, in the flesh.

"Ah, I see you're awake my dear," he smiled, while Evrion just continued to stare.

"My lady?" Gandalf moved closer to stand beside Bilbo, he looked concerned at her lack of an answer.

"Am I dead?" She blurted.

Biblo's eyes went wide, and Gandalf looked momentarily worried before the wizard's face once more became pleasant. "No, my dear. You are in Middle-Earth, and quite alive. As you can most likely tell from the aching in your skull, am I correct?"

Evrion felt her face screw up as she thought. She did indeed feel, but then how was she supposed to know what happened when you died? A picture of her grandfather's face flashed through her mind and she blanched. Now was not the time to be thinking so deeply. It would cripple her, and right then, she needed all of herself to figure out her situation.

"I brought your bow in for you, my lady," Bilbo broke the silence, awkwardly pointing towards her weapon. Evrion swung her legs over the side of the table she'd been laid on, and glanced to see her bow was propped up against the chair.

"Thank you," she breathed, to Bilbo and offered him her first genuine smile. He didn't seem quite sure how to react to it, though Gandalf saved him from having to reply by settling himself on the sofa. Bilbo stood between them.

The bow was definitely a tie to her world, one that allowed her to believe she was not entirely insane. Not yet.

"Now, we must discuss how you arrived here-" the wizard started, and Bilbo looked from Gandalf to herself.

Evrion waited for him to elaborate, though he looked to be thinking it over. His withered face settled on a rather scolding look which took her off guard. "Now, dear Evrion – has no one ever taught you to be careful what you wish for?"

Her eyes widened, and her mouth popped open. It took her a few attempts to find her voice. "You mean to say that I wished myself here? That's impossible. If Middle-Earth even exists anyway. For all I know this could just be inside my mind!"

Gandalf frowned at her words, and Bilbo appeared utterly confused.

"But Middle-Earth does exist. Why wouldn't it?" The hobbit bent his brows.

"You wished for something, my dear Evrion, and the wind heard you. It was the trees who granted the power needed for you to travel here." Evrion must have worn a pale look as she listened to his words and recalled the rustling of the trees before she'd fallen. "They do not do these things lightly, my dear. Now, tell me-,"

His frown disappeared, and his ancient eyes shone with an inner light as his face smoothed out and a smile graced his lips. "Do you wish to share on an adventure?"

The room was silent as Evrion stared, her eyes watering from the extent of her lack of blinking. Then she burst out into hysteric laugher, which was a cross between wheezing in pain from her ribs and crying from the totally absurdity of it.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that, Gandalf," she rubbed her eyes, her shoulders shaking from the effort to stop the chuckles. When she managed to clear her vision, the wizard wore a warm expression.

"You know my wish, then?"

The wizard nodded. "Both a noble, and foolish wish. I admire your courage, but it will not be an easy quest."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo interrupted, a hint of the Took curiosity in his voice and Baggins suspicion.

"Indeed," was all Gandalf gave back, and Evrion realised he hadn't yet broken it to the poor hobbit that he would be their burglar.

Evrion let out a deep breath and couldn't believe she was even considering any of it was actually real. "So I cannot go back?" She looked up, sheepishly.

"No, you cannot. The wish you uttered has now bound you to the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Until the end, whether you succeed, or not. It cannot be broken. But even still, would you want to return?"

Evrion thought about it. It was crazy. Crazy! But no…. if it were real, and she actually had a chance to join the company on their quest to reclaim Erabor, how could she not jump at the chance? The little girl in her detective hat. The young woman who took the carved wooden bow in hand and wondered what life she could have had in another world, another time.

She let out another deep breath, and shook her head slowly. "Even if I could return right now, I would not."

"I thought as much," Gandalf grinned beneath his beard.

Evrion turned to Bilbo who looked completely out of his depth. If she guessed correctly, then he had probably already been through a lot that day – meeting thirteen dwarves who raided his pantry no less!

She held out a hand. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself, and I thank you for allowing me in your home, Bilbo. My name is Evrion Calder-Larken. And I am pleased to meet you."

He stared at her hand a moment, eyes shifting between her smile to her outstretched hand. He appeared somewhat dazed before he regained himself. His warm hand locked with hers, and they shook once. "Likewise, Miss Evrion and think nothing of it. You were injured and I would not turn you out on the road."

"You are a kind soul, Bilbo Baggins," she smiled. The big hearted hobbit had always been one of her favourite characters. She rose, and didn't quite catch his startled expression from her words.

.

.

.

Her words had certainly startled him. The amount of feeling behind them, in her blue eyes also – her compliment had been followed by a flood of affection that even some of his relatives didn't show him. But this young woman….

"The others?" She asked Gandalf in her strange accent, who stood also. She looked to be both excited, and incredibly nervous at the prospect of meeting his Dwarvern guests.

"They are here. Thorin included." The Wizard leant on his staff.

"Then I missed Bofur's song," Miss Evrion gave a slanted smile to accompany her odd words.

How did she know about that? Bilbo had almost fainted at the sight of his mother's plates being throw about – throw! And bounced off of elbows and heads! All the while the Dwarves had sung a little tune 'That's what Bilbo Baggins Hates!' But how would the young woman know about it?

Gandalf shot him a look, before turning his pale eyes towards the young woman once more. "I suggest my dear, that you not allow the others to know the extent of your knowledge. Not just yet."

She nodded, her brows pulled down as she thought.

"What knowledge?" Bilbo tilted his head. The young woman was becoming as mysterious as the wizard himself.

Gandalf looked from the woman and cleared his throat. "My dear friend, Bilbo. Our Lady Evrion is the fifteenth member of the company, and here at the behest of myself. She has knowledge that will come in handy along this long journey. Though I would ask that you do not repeat our conversation to the others. As I have said, there will be a time when everything becomes clear."

The look the wizard gave him made Bilbo wonder why it was so serious. His eyes flickered to the young lady Evrion. "I will keep it to myself, Gandalf. If it is what you and Miss Evrion wish. Though I have no idea what either of you are talking about."

Gandalf placed a large hand on his shoulder and smiled. "As I have said, it will all be clear in time. For now, let us introduce our lady Evrion to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

.

.

.

Evrion hadn't felt so many nerves since the day she'd left home in the north of England and moved hundreds of miles to Scotland, for a new home and start at university. Part of her still refused to accept it was real, but the other side – the side that had always been happier reading or daydreaming caused her to be inquisitive, excited even.

The dwarves, the ones she'd read about since being a child. The ones she knew by name and personality, and who had always managed to make her laugh and cry were only in the next room over!

Gandalf lead the way to the dining room where the very same dwarves sat around the wooden table, much like the movie. Bilbo walked by her side, and appeared just as apprehensive as herself.

"Gandalf," a deep, smoky voice that sounded more like a growl. A temper – Thorin?

"Thorin," Gandalf returned, brushing off the tone of the King under the Mountain as if it were a piece of thread on his robes. If she were as powerful as Gandalf the Grey, she supposed she wouldn't be that put off by brooding dwarves. Even brooding dwarf kings. The thought made her want to start chuckling again, in more sudden hysterics.

The wizard stepped to the side just outside the doorway to reveal Evrion who stood just behind him. "May I introduce to you, the fifteenth member of our company!"

There was silence as many pairs of eyes laid on her. Evrion might had shied away, had her attention not been solely focused on taking them all in just as they were doing to her; Balin, with his white hair yet calm, kind dark eyes. Dwalin, with his tattooed bold head and twin axes – Grasper and Keeper. Bofur, with his cheeky smile and signature hat. Nori with his keen eyes and smile. Bombur, with his rope like beard and pink face. Bifur, with the remains of an axe embedded in his head from the battle of Azanulbizar. Dori, with his complex braided hair and stern expression. Ori, with his innocent face and wide eyes. Oin, with his hearing horn and wild beard. Gloin, father of Gimli! With his mane of orange hair and plated beard.

Then of course there was Fili, with his light eyes and his hair flaxen wheat, along with his brother kili – the heir's opposite with deep, dark eyes that matched his loose hair.

And finally, finally there was Thorin Oakenshield. An imposing character who had always caught her attention, though not always for the right reasons. Thick dark haired lined with silver. Two beads laid upon his chest from the plates that started behind his ears, and a trimmed beard upon a sharp face. It hit her then; that the man who had been through so much and yet still managed to make a home for his people stood before her, he eyed her with distaste.

At first, when she had read the book as a young girl, she hadn't been able to get along with his character. Evrion had no understood his curtness, or his selfishness in allowing Lake Town to face the dragon Smaug. Later, after she'd experienced loss, she felt she'd been better able to understand the character, and now the man standing before her.

Evrion was wrong, however. She thought she'd gained a better understanding, but seeing his stormy eyes behind a stark mask made her feel like she were lost at sea, clinging to a rock in attempt to keep her head above water.

Thorin was real. Not just a character in a book, and people were always far more complex when they were alive and real!

Evrion realised she'd been staring, while Gandalf looked at her to introduce herself. The wizard coughed but Thorin beat her to it.

"A human woman, Gandalf? Come now." There was an angry snap to his words, to which the wizard raised his brows.

"Listen to me on this, Thorin, son of Thrain. She will be a valuable asset to your guest, and you would be a fool to leave without her."

Thorin clearly bristled, his large shoulders growing tense between the thick layers of dark material. A deep, royal blue tunic and a large, fur coat. "And who gave you that authority?!"

"Without my help, and that of our advisor Miss Evrion here," he tilted his chin at her as his voice deepened and he seemed to grow, filling the hobbit hole more so than he did before. "You will not make it to the mountain."

Thorin bared his teeth but backed down. "Not only a hobbit, but a woman now too?" Dwalin barked, unbelieving. He eyed her with as much dislike as Thorin had. While there hard gazes made her want to clench her hands into fists, she understood that they would not trust her. While she felt she knew them, they did not know her – and were not entitled to show her any warmth. Not even when she was there to help them. It was the way of stubborn dwarves, a race who felt they could not count on anyone but their own. Though that view came from many previous events that she could not simply dismiss.

In order to succeed, she needed to be very careful. Though they might not be warm, might not show their thanks, Evrion would not allow them to fail. Had her family not been the same? She would hold them up, even if they did not want her to. That was her nature.

So she bowed at the waste, "My name is Evrion Calder-Larken. A pleasure to meet you all." Gandalf seemed surprised that she hadn't cowered away under the harsh words, but then a large smile pulled on his lips and his eyes shone with that inner light she couldn't even begin to explain. Both Thorin and Dwalin shot her another look like they'd both sucked on something sour. She took a trick from Esca's book and simply smiled in return.

"We cannot ensure the lass's safety," Balin put in, trying to be reasonable and also attempting to diffuse any situation that might occur. The old dwarf had been another of her favourites, and seeing as he looked to her with concern despite her being a stranger and human, she knew she would enjoy his company in the future. If she could get them to agree with her coming along.

"I am not asking you to," Evrion spoke up, which made the older dwarf look to her in surprise, and then the same scolding look Gandalf had worn earlier. As if he did not agree with her words.

"Evrion," Gandalf cautioned, then the wizard shifted to address the King under the Mountain. "Thorin, hear me in this. You will need both our burglar, and our advisor if you are to succeed." The wizard wore a look which meant it was no longer up for discussion.

"Burglar," Bilbo started, but no one seemed inclined to answer him as Thorin Oakenshield and Gandalf the Grey stood off against one another. Even Evrion held her breath, tensing from watching the silent conversation. Her presence might have very well put a spanner in the metaphorical works.

Thorin's look darkened, but he let out a resigned sign no less. He shot her another look. "Very well." As the wizard nodded, and made to take his seat beside Thorin, the dwarf leant forward to speak to the wizard in his ear. Evrion strained to hear but was distracted by Balin.

Balin looked to her, his eyes almost pleading. Evrion steeled herself to hold his gaze. He sighed, and was the first to look away.

"Bilbo, do you think you could whip up some more of the soup for our lady Evrion? She will no doubt be hungry from her long travel!"

She looked to the hobbit, who had been stood by her side through all of it. Looking between each speaker with growing annoyance and unease. Though he was ever the hobbit, and ever hospitable. "I can do that," he nodded, and half stumbled, half ran off from the madness in his own home.

"Come sit," Gandalf gestured to the benches where the dwarves were packed. "Make room, make room," the wizard waved his hand.

"Sit here, Lass," Bofur stood to allow her to slide between Balin and Gloin. She only hesitated a moment. If she showed any sign of being fussy, then they would not want her with them even more. She had to take everything head on.

"Thank you, Bofur," she said, which startled the dwarf.

"You know my name lass?"

"I know all of your names," she answered honestly and took her seat. Gloin grumbled, and leant away from her partly but she took it on the chin.

"What else you do know?" Thorin narrowed his eyes at her, and she looked up into his hard gaze. Gwendolin had the same hard eyes sometimes, like the exiled king, and she wouldn't back down.

"Thorin," Gandalf cautioned. "I chose the young lady Evrion for her knowledge. Knowledge that will prove most useful in the coming days. She would not be our advisor if she did not know things."

"And you told her of our quest?" Thorin snapped. Only tearing his crystalline blue eyes from her to glare at the poor old wizard. The others muttered to themselves, though Evrion did her best to block them out. Reminding herself that they had been adverse to Bilbo joining in the beginning as well. It had taken Bilbo throwing himself at an Orc to warm Thorin up to him, for goodness sakes!

"The lass turned up here in a state," Dwalin suddenly interrupted, he pinned her with an angry stare before looking around at his fellow dwarves. "You think she can look after herself? Not be a burden? She says she doesn't want our protection, but do we really want her death on our heads?"

There were murmured agreements, and Thorin looked all too happy that his company shared his thoughts.

"Excuse me," she placed a hand on the table, staring at Dwalin. His eyes snapped at her from her tone. "One, I am sitting right here so I would appreciate you speaking to me, not about me. And two, that injury was not my fault."

He didn't take that too well, a deep sound echoing in his throat. He would not harm her. Despite his thuggish appearance and awful attitude, Dwalin was not that type of man.

"I must admit, it was by my error that Miss Evrion was injured this night. It was by no fault of her own. A miscalculation, was all it was. You would not well not to underestimate her, Master Dwalin."

The dwarf in question grunted, and threw his arms over his large chest to continue glaring though there was a hint of curiousness in there. It steeled Evrion to her task – like the mines of their people, she would continue to pick away at the stone to the veins of gems beneath. If it took her the entire journey for them to trust her, she would work that hard.

Bilbo returned with her food then, for which she was grateful. Her stomach rumbled as Balin took the plate and bread from the hobbits hands to settle on the table in front of her. "My thanks, Bilbo. And Balin." The old dwarf gave her a small smile.

Bilbo nodded, and rubbed his hands on his trousers as he took a step back into the hall.

"So," he started, looking as if he'd made his mind up about something while he'd been in the kitchen. Evrion continued to ignore the mutters and eyes of the dwarves as she lifted the spoon and blew on the first spoonful of soup. "You are going on a quest?" He had already asked that of them, but they hadn't answered at the time. It appeared the hobbit had had enough, and now wanted to know what on earth they were doing in his house.

"Bilbo! My dear fellow, let us have more light," Gandalf suddenly said, and that was one Evrion paused in her eating to stare at the wizard. She recalled that line. She hadn't honestly thought much about her situation beyond meeting the dwarves, but now she realised she would be hearing them speak as if she already knew what they were going to say.

It was both humorous and disconcerting.

The hobbit reached for a candle in the hallway and brought it to where Gandalf spread a familiar map onto the table which had been folded in his pocket. Evrion couldn't help but stare at it. She'd seen replicas of course, but this was the real thing. It filled her with an odd feeling, and gave her goose-bumps as it always had. Her eyes moved around the room. These dwarves were willing to fight for their homeland, even when the armies of their people would not. It made Evrion want to protect them even more – more so than because she simply liked their characters and story. They were real; real people with hopes and dreams and damn if she would not feel moved by their plight.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rovers, beyond the woodlands and wastelands, lies solitary peak." Gandalf's words raptured the entire table, herself included.

"The Lonely Mountain," herself and Bilbo spoke at the same time as he read over Thorin's shoulder. The King under the Mountain stared at her, though her attention as on the map held down by the wizard's long fingers.

"Aye," Gloin spoke from beside her. Seemingly forgotten for a moment that he was meant to be leaning away from her. "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

Oin nodded. "The ravens have been seen flying back to the mountains as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Evrion felt her eyes travel to Bilbo, who she knew would pick up on the mention of Smaug. "Uh, what beast?"

And then Bofur perked up from behind her. "Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chieftest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo huffed, looking increasingly uncomfortable. She felt overwhelmingly protective of the hobbit out of everyone else, knowing that they would bully him for a long while. Evrion frowned over her shoulder at Bofur, though that did little to deter him as he grinned.

Ori suddenly stood, causing those at the table to look to him. "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Many of the dwarves started shouting at that, while Evrion smiled at the young man's courage.

"Sit down!" Dori pulled on his brother's arm, and Ori sank to the bench with an embarrassed look at his outburst.

"Very courageous," she said genuinely, catching the eyes of the youngest dwarf who could only stare.

"Don't encourage him," Dori hissed at her, while Nori shot daggers at her from beside them. Evrion tilted her head at the eldest brother, but decided not to question the order of a sibling who was looking out for his youngest brother. Being an elder sister herself, she would have done the same thing though she did not want Ori to believe he was weak in any way for speaking out.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

Evrion wasn't offended that she hadn't been involved in that number. She doubted any of them really saw her as a member of the company yet, no matter what Gandalf said. The others however, objected to Balin's observations and a round of: "Hey, who are you calling dim?" and "Watch it!" sounded from around the table. The nephews of Thorin were the most vocal – Kili looked like he wanted to jump on the table in protest.

"What did he say?" Oin lifted his head, trying to catch the shouted conversation through his hearing horn. He had assumed Balin had offered an insult from the little he'd picked up before the yelling started.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Evrion smiled at the blonde dwarf, he was certainly head strong. The calm to his brother's chaos.

"And you forget," Kili put in his piece. "We have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

Gandalf coughed suddenly. "Oh, well, now, uh – I-I wouldn't say that-"

Evrion couldn't help but laugh, covering her mouth with her fist. Gandalf's eyes gleamed at her, and she couldn't help but grin. She, herself, wasn't sure if the wizard had killed any dragons but his sudden coughing fit had been rather funny.

Yeah, she was defiantly losing it…

"How many then?" Dori cut in, demanding to know.

"Uh, what?" Gandalf looked from her to the Dwarf. Evrion pretended not to notice the eyes of Thorin, Dwalin and Balin on her face. They obviously thought she might know the answer.

"Hm," was all the wizard said before he started choking on his pipe again.

That was when everyone started jumping to their feet, an huge argument brewing as they shouted about how many dragons Gandalf had killed, and whether they should even listen to the wizard. Thorin followed to his feet, bellowing at them for silence. Evrion winced at the loudness, but found the exiled king speaking in his peoples tongue entirely intriguing – despite the situation.

"Shazara!" Silence!

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we not seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekar! Du Bekar!"

To arms! To arms!

All the dwarves cheer at his speech while Evrion remained in contemplation. She could not deny that Thorin was indeed a strong leader, if flawed but that only made him human – in a sense of the word. And in her views, a mortal king would be far better than one that did not have flaws, and could not learn from his mistakes. While he spoke of the great wealth of his people, that she knew they would need to rebuild, she hoped he would see in time that their people needed Erebor as a home – more so than the piles of wrenched gold in its halls.

It dawned on her then, what she would actually have to face. Not only would they need to make it to the Mountain, there would be the battle of the five armies and Thorin's dragon sickness to overcome. Not to mention Smaug…

"…It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Evrion had been so deep in her thoughts that she'd missed some of the conversation. Seeing the key made her heart pound in her chest and solidified that fact that it was real. And the dangers were real.

Still, she couldn't bear the thought of not leaving with them, not when she could help…even if it were just a little.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili leant forward, eyes gleaming.

Gandalf pointed to the map with his pipe. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

Evrion stared at where the little markings would be. Cirth Ithil. Moon runes.

Evrion had to press her lips together to keep from saying anything accidently. She knew enough about cause and effect to know that her presence could have already shaken things up. What right did she have to change the journey, aside from the ending, of course? Though really, what right did she even have to change that? It was her selfishness that made her want those she cared for to live, despite what it may cause to happen in Middle-Earth and the battle with Sauron – perhaps she weren't so different to Thoin after all.

When she looked up, she found Gandalf's eyes on her. She wondered, briefly, if he expected her to share her knowledge but then he looked away to Kili who spoke.

"There's another way in!" The youngest brother beamed, youthfulness evident in his expression.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done."

"And what to do you think, Advisor?" Thoin suddenly cut in, those story eyes on her. Evrion hadn't been expecting it, having been sitting back and listening to the conversation she knew so well unfold.

"Uh," she started.

"You have knowledge that the wizard seems to think will help us, do you not? Tell me," and order. "What you think?"

Evrion kept her face calm, again not wanting to back down, even under the scrutiny of the exiled King. When she didn't answer straight away, Thorin smiled as if he'd made a point and looked away. Evrion spoke before he could, however.

"I believe that you are surrounded by people that would stand with you, fight with you and even die for you – if it called for it, Thorin Oakenshield. You may not have the armies of your people at your back, but you have friends and people who care for you."

The entire room went silence, and Evrion couldn't help the heat to her cheeks. She never liked to be the center of a crowd. But she pushed forward, "If there was ever a chance to take back your kingdom, your home – then now would be that chance."

She looked around at the others, not staying too long to keep eye contact with anyone. "If there is a way, I am sure you will find it. We will find it."

Thorin held her gaze, and for the first time it held more than distaste though she could not make the emotion out. He blinked, and then he looked away in the space of a few seconds though to Evrion it had felt like longer. "You have certainly picked a strange human, Gandalf."

Gandalf smiled at her, before turning to the King under the Mountain. "You will not find a better advisor for this quest, Thorin. As for your burglar-"

"Hm," Bilbo rubbed his chin, still standing between Thorin and Gandalf. "You will need a good one. An expert, I'd imagine."

And Evrion was glad that the attention was off of her, though she could still tell some of the others were looking at her. Dwalin would have burned a hole through her forehead, if he could by now.

"And are you?" Gloin demanded, staring the hobbit down behind face full of wild hair.

"Am I what?" Bilbo frowned.

"He said he's an expert!" Oin put in, loudly. Many of the other laughed. Evrion looked on, feeling rather sorry for him – she knew what it was like to come under their scrutiny.

"M-Me? No, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life!"

"Of course not," she found herself saying. "You're not a Sackville-Baggins!"

Bilbo gave her the strangest expression to that, to which she laughed. It probably wasn't a laughing matter at all, but Evrion found the humour lessened the increasing nerves and slight dread and panic.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin took control of the situation again.

"Aye," Dwalin paused from his mission of burning a hole in her head to speak. "The wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves. Neither is it a place for women." He gives a pointed look at her.

"And who says I cannot fight?" She asked, rather hotly. Granted, she had never come across Orcs, Goblins or even shot an arrow at someone or something even remotely moving but even still – she was not defenceless.

Dwalin did that deep grumble in his throat again, which reminded her of an unhappy growl. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"The Lass seems quite capable to me," Kili wiggled an eyebrow, while Fili laughed at his brothers antics. Evrion gave him a board look which caused his brother to choke on his laugher, and Kili's face to fall. She knew the lad was harmless.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!"

The room instantly quietens as Gandalf uses his magic to raise above the others, increasing the base of his voice as he does so. Evrion felt a shiver down her spine, despite being impressed. He sat back down after a moment, back to his old self as he took a puff of his pipe awkwardly.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. If fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbits is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

"The same goes for Miss Evrion," the wizard looks to her, and though she is uncomfortable about the praise, and expectations, she bowed her head in thanks.

Thorin had been staring at her again, though she still could not decipher the look in his eyes. She couldn't say he was happy about any of it. "Very well. We will do it your way."

"No, no, no," Bilbo took a step back when the wizard's words actually settled in.

"Give him the contract," Thorin said to Balin, both angrily and reluctantly.

"Please," Bilbo tried again.

Balin hands out a piece of long paper that has been folded many times. Bilbo, still being polite, takes it and opens it to read.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo starts, taking a step back to read the contract. As he unfolded it, it almost fell to his knee in length.

"If you are certain on your path, Lass," Balin suddenly turned to her, his dark eyes both sad and kind. "Then I will have to make up another contract for you, though it will not be as fancy."

"That is fine," she nodded.

"…Lacerations… evisceration… incineration?!" Bilbo's voice rising in tone as he listed out the gory details. Evrion gives him a sympathetic look, knowing that she also had to come to terms with those dangers.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh of your bones in the blink of an eye." Evrion couldn't help but flinch from the bluntness of Bofur's words. She doubted the others missed it.

"Huh," is all Bilbo can give back, looking increasingly ill.

"You alright, laddie?"

Bilbo bent over, and Evrion clenched her hand on the table-top.

"Uh, yeah… feel a bit faint," the poor hobbit groans.

"Think furnace, with wings." Bofur grinned.

"Air, I-I need air," Bilbo stood up straight.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! Youre nothing more than a pile of ash." The idiot even does little hand gestures to accompany his words.

Bilbo breathed deeply, trying to compose himself but Evrion can already see he isn't okay. "Nope," he murmured, and then collapsed on the floor in a faint.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur," Gandalf remarked.

Evrion stood with her hand on the table, cutting of the chuckles that had been going around the group. She stepped out from over the bench, pushing passed Bofur.

"Mature," she shot at him, before kneeling down beside the poor hobbit. Evrion placed a hand on his forehead that was hotter than it should be, then pushed back the curls in a soothing gesture.

"You've a sharp tongue Lass," Bofur spoke up, which made her turn her head back to him. He had the nerve to look sheepish, at least.

"Fear is not always a weakness," she told him, having her say in defence of Bilbo. "Caution can keep you alive. You have no right to laugh at him for that."

The entire company starred at her, including Gandalf. Bilbo groaned again however, and she looked down to him. Moving her hand to clasp his shoulder. "Bilbo?"

He blinked his eyes open, though didn't make to get up. "Miss Evrion?"

"Are you okay?" She asks, helping him as he made to sit up finally.

"Yes, yes, I will be. Though I think I need to sit down."

"I'll help," she told him, and he nodded as he got to his feet, steadied by her hand and they both moved off towards another room.

She feels like she's made an impression; though Evrion isn't sure if it's a good one, or a bad one.

.

.

.

Evrion sat on the edge of a chair sometime later, watching Bilbo as he sipped from the tea she'd made him. Thankfully there had already been some left in the tea pot, otherwise she doubted she'd have been able to make it how he liked it. British or not, she doubted she could do a good job of it.

Gandalf appeared in the entrance of the room they used. "How are you doing, dear Bilbo?"

"I'll be alright, let me just sit quietly for a moment," the hobbit replied.

Gandalf opened his mouth to speak, but Evrion stands. "Try not to be too hard on him," he warns the wizard, who gave her an odd look but then sighed.

She gave him a look in return that reads: You brought me here knowing of my foreknowledge, don't think I won't use it on you.

The wizard chuckled a little as she moved out into the hall. Further down, Balin is sat while Thorin stands with his back against the wall. She realised they're having the conversation about Thorin having no choice but to continue the quest to Erabor, despite already making a home in the Blue Mountains. Both dwarves looked up, but she quickly ducked into the other entrance with the living room where she finds the brothers looking over her bow.

"Oi," she starts. "You two." It's a knee-jerk reaction to seeing someone holding her bow, even though it sounds quite rude to her own ears.

"Watch your tongue lass," Dwalin stands by the fire, he shot her a fierce look. "These are sons in the line of Durin."

"I know that," she returned, calmly. She outstretched a hand for her bow and quiver. "Though from where I come from, it is rude to touch something that does not belong to you. Princes or not."

"We were only looking Miss," Kili pouted. She grasped her hand around the metal as Dwalin scoffed at her words.

"We were only curious," Fili also added as he handed over her quiver that she took in her other hand.

It appears that is about all the apology she is going to get, and so she sighs through her nose and closed her eyes briefly. "That is fine. Just, ask next time."

"As the lads say," Dwalin seemed like he had got a bee in his bonnet over it. "They were only curious."

"And as I have said, Master Dwalin – that is all well and good but I would appreciate being asked before someone touches my belongings!" With a growl in her voice, she spun on her boot heels and left the room. Almost banging into Nori and Dori on the way.

She doesn't apologise, instead she headed straight for the kitchen as Nori calls, "Woah Lass," from behind her.

Rounding the table in the kitchen, she took a seat on the bench near the cooking pot and lowered her head into her hands. Placing her bow next to her on the bench as she did so. Evrion lets out a large breath and rubbed her hands over her face.

She had taken the situation quite well to begin with, she thought – but as she sat with Bilbo, it really did dawn on her what was going to happen and she was bound by an Oath that she would remain until the end.

Not that she knew what that exactly meant.

As if summoned by her thoughts, or having been told about her bad mood – Gandalf entered the small kitchen and took up a stance near the window.

"You are troubled, my dear," he said, as she eyed him from between her fingers. He pulled out his pipe, and stared out the window, legs crossed over one another as he leant his shoulder on the wall.

Evrion sighed again, and stood, not wanting to remain still. It left too long to think. She leant over the fire which simmered below the large cooking pot. She placed a hand on the mantle that held herbs and the like, putting her forehead on her arm.

"Gandalf," she began, then found it was hard to voice the questions in her head.

"Yes, my dear?" the wizard asked when she remained silent too long.

"If I- If I am to die here, then…."

"Then you will die in your world. You are not in two places at once my dear, your body is here in Middle-Earth."

"So I have disappeared in my own world?" She looked up at the wizard.

He nodded, taking a puff of his pipe. "Yes," he said, plainly.

Evrion could only stare before she let out a curt laugh. She shook her head and looked into the fire. "That makes sense. Still, I've only been in Scotland a few months – My family will no doubt think I've gone missing in the new city."

Gandalf raised a brow. "I am sorry, my dear."

Evrion let out a sign. She knew Gandalf couldn't help with that, it wasn't like he could send a letter. "No, I am sorry."

She let out another deep sigh. "I was an arse to Kili and Fili. They no doubt hate me now."

"I doubt that, my dear but perhaps you should try apologising to them."

Evrion looked up at him, hope in her eyes, but they were disturbed by a cough from the door. She turned to see Balin, with a piece of parchment paper in his hands and a quill in the other.

"My apologies for interrupting," he said, "but I have the contract for the young Miss here."

"Of course, very good," Gandalf nodded his head. "You will be fine now, my dear?" the wizard asked her, as he stood.

"Yes, for now," she nodded. As well as she could be. "Thank you, Gandalf."

"No problem, my dear," he said, and stalked off – having to bend in the doorway to not bang his head. Evrion almost had the problem, but not so much as she was only 5'5".

Balin turned back to her, "May I see?"

"Yes, do read it – you must see if you agree with everything before you sign it."

Evrion gave him a small smile to that, knowing he was just trying to be helpful – no doubt worried because she was quite young. As she took up her seat, and Balin sat opposite, it was like he read her thoughts.

"How old are you, Miss Larken, if I may ask?" His eyes were warm as he took her in, but still held that concern.

Evrion looked up from reading. "I am twenty two," she said, watching the shock register on the old dwarves face. "And you do not need to call me that, Evrion is fine."

"You are but a babe!" he shouted, looking like he wanted to take the contract back and stop her from going all together.

Evrion smiled, "Perhaps compared to a dwarf, Master Balin, but I am quite into my adult years for a human."

"But still," Balin looked aghast. "You risk yourself so young for a quest that is that your own? Why?"

Evrion blinked, ignoring his question for a moment. "May I borrow your quill, Master Balin?"

He watched her as he handed it over, still expecting an answer. Evrion hadn't used a quill before, so the ink wasn't quite right as she placed it on the paper. She crossed out a paragraph, and then sighed her name at the bottom as best she could. It did not look as fine as the other two names upon it.

"Miss-" Balin started, wanting to look at what she'd crossed out. Evrion handed it to him, letting him look.

"I do not want a portion of the gold. That is not why I am doing this," Balin looked up at her, surprise on his old features.

"Why?" he asked, again.

"I would say I am simply doing it because it is right, and that I would see you take back your home," her eyes were soft, and she tried not to let the sadness of her own experiences enter them. She'd struggled to find her 'home' – she thought she'd almost managed it in Scotland. "But I do not think you would believe that of me, not yet however. I am a stranger, after all. So I will simply say that I am doing this at the behest of a friend."

Balin blinked, looking down at the contract and her name signed under his and Thorin's. "I have to admit that I would not believe you would do this, risk yourself, simply out of the kindness of your heart. Us dwarves are a distrustful sort by nature. But I will say that I have never met another like you, Miss Larken."

She looked away, at the doorway where she could hear the others. "Thank you, Master Balin." She glanced back to the old dwarf. "And thank you for allowing me the chance to follow you on this journey."

"I do not think you will thank me when it begin, Miss," he seemed sad again, but resigned that she had sealed her fate in ink.

"We will see," was all she could say to that. "Now, I think I've got to go and apologise to Fili and Kili for my bad manners earlier."

"Oh, and Master Balin," she asked, over her shoulder. He looked at her expectantly. "Please do not tell Thorin about it. I have no wish to argue over my choice. He will probably suspect me of something sinister, but as I have said, that is not the case."

Balin thought it over. "Very well, Lass. I will not tell him now but it will have to be spoken of sometime," he was always loyal to his King.

"I know," she said, and turned away.

Balin watched her go as she took her bow, and rose up the small step into the living area.

.

.

.

As Evrion entered the living room, she saw Thorin stood by the fire. His expression was hard to see as the fire cast shadows upon his sharp face. She was taken aback for a moment however, at the stark emotion in his eyes and the broadness of his shoulders. He was a handsome dwarf, she could not deny. He drew her eye, and no doubt many eyes of others but what caught her attention most of all was his presence. He was a king of course, a son in the line of Durin but more than that, he was… she couldn't quite put her feelings into words.

Before she could make a fool out of herself, she caught sight of Fili and Kili towards the back of the room and moved inside. Balin came in behind her, contract no longer in sight.

The boys looked up as she stood in front of them, Kili looked to be still sulking. "I want to apologise for earlier. I was harsh, and I didn't mean to be."

The two boys eyed her for a moment, making her squirm and she could see Dwalin looking over at her. Then the boys both smiled, as if they'd been expecting her to come and apologise.

"That's alright Lass!" Kili grinned.

"We forgive you!" Fili added.

Evrion sighed. She had no doubt been played by the both of them, they were certainly sneaky brothers. They reminded her own her own sisters, which cause an ache in her chest that she had to push down.

"Sit with us," Kili suddenly said, and pulled her down by the arm onto the sofa between the two of them. She was straight backed, and ready for an onslaught of questions but then the others in the room started to hum, and all three of their attention was drawn to Thorin as he began to sing.

"Far over the misty mountains cold,"

Her heart hammered in her chest at the sound. It was beautiful, his voice and the song, but oddly chilling as the rest began to sing along. They were all haunted, in some ways and she could see the emotion in their eyes as they sang for a home they had lost.

"To dungeons deep and caverns old,

We must away, ere break of day,

To find our long-forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring on the height,

The winds were moaning in the night,

The fire was red, it flaming spread,

The trees like torches blazed with light."

Evrion sat in silence, the fire flickering in her vision. Both the princes were silent beside her also, as the dwarves continued to smoke and hum.

It was something else to hear the song from their sombre voices, and it highlighted what they had all faced and lost. Her heart ached for them, but that did not stop panic from entering her veins and threatening to swallow her hole.

With fire in her mind, she stood and mumbled something about turning in for the night. As she existed the room, she almost ran straight into Bilbo.

"Oh, Miss Evrion. Are you alright?" He had been listening in the hallway.

"Yes, I was going to find a place to sleep. It has been a long day."

"Allow me," Bilbo gestured, and she followed. "You can have the spare bedroom." She wondered if he would say something about propriety, but he didn't – they would both be travelling with the dwarves of the road and there would be no separate rooms. Still, she was thankful for the space to clear her head.

"Thank you, Bilbo."

He led her to the door, where he hesitated. "Goodnight," he offered.

She smiled. "See you in the morning."

She closed the door behind her, and then sunk into the bed. It was small, but the covers were soft cotton, worn from use – it was homely, and she couldn't stop herself from leaning back and falling asleep.

Tomorrow, home would be behind the world ahead…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh my goodness! This chapter turned out a lot longer than I expected. It's almost as long as my original story chapters! But I adore the story so much that I think it deserves as much detail as I can put in it, and I hope other Tolkien lovers will appreciate that fact and get excited by the Lore I manage to stick in here!**

 **Also a note, I realise that some of the words should have accents on them but my laptop keyboard is very weird, and I have no clue how to do them haha. Please excuse that.**

 **Again, please review if you can! And apologies for many spelling or grammar mistakes.**

 **Credit goes to those at The One Ring . Net – For the script. I would not be able to do this properly without it. It has been a great help!**

 **Oh, and if anyone isn't sure out to pronounce Evrion (I know my names can be confusing) Its Ev – Rion. If that makes sense? Just ignore me haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Hobbit – _What You Wish For_

Chapter 3

 **Again, thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews – it's a pleasant shock, and also a much needed confidence boost.**

 **I haven't done this in the last chapters so just to make sure, as a disclaimer; I do not own the Hobbit, or the characters, nor the songs. This wonderful world belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

 **Now, reviews! In the order I received them;**

 **To Decadenceofmysoul and Originalanonymouse: Thank you! I am glad you're enjoying the story so far. It is heartening to know.**

 **JessFairy88: Thank you for your continued support. I will post more as quick as I am able!**

 **And to Guest (Dearreader): I appreciate your suggestion, and have defiantly taken it on board. It was helpful to hear what you thought about following the script. And I am thankful for the compliment on me being creative enough to manage it on my own, without following the story word for word. I think now that the base is set for the quest, I can start to stray away with dialogue and indeed make it a unique take on the journey. Or so I hope I can. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**

 **I have so many ideas in my head, I just hope I can work all the little spider webs together! And that being said, onto chapter 3 and the actually start of their journey!**

Evrion only managed a few hours of sleep, despite the warmth and safety Bilbo's home offered. Her eyes opened, and for a moment she simply took in the feeling of it. She hadn't lived with someone else for a long while, and had almost forgotten the comfortable feeling of having others nearby. Due to the size of the bed, she was mostly curled in a ball but as she'd imagined, the well-worn bedding was soft against her face and hands.

Though she couldn't sleep, she could have laid there till the morning light. Instead, she forced herself up to keep from overthinking the rather huge and weighty tasks that awaited her along the way.

Deaths that could be on her head and stained on her hands…

No, she really did not need to think about that. If anything, that would cause her to entirely loose her nerve. It wouldn't be only Bilbo who stayed in his room late into the morning. She had signed the contract yes, but if she made it a hassle and wouldn't come out of her room, she had no doubt the dwarves would leave without her. Dwalin and Thorin at the forefront of that receding line.

Or perhaps not, the Dwarves prided themselves on honour after all… They might knock the door down and carry her with them to ensure they abided by their side of the contract. She wanted to avoid that.

Sitting at the desk which thankfully had a small vanity mirror to use, she looked at herself and flinched. The wound on the side of her head looked red, and would likely crust over and itch for quite a while until it healed. Her light makeup for the photoshoot had smudged, and there was a grass stain on her jaw. Evrion was not one to be overly concerned with her appearance but she couldn't help but snort and shake her head. No wonder the dwarves hadn't taken her seriously, she looked like she'd been sleeping in a gutter. Wisps of hair escaped her braid. It probably looked ridiculous to the complexly detailed braids the dwarves wore. Dori looked to be a master of it, Nori also.

How does one braid a beard, anyway? Evrion shook her head to clear the thought. She knew that braiding held special significance to dwarves, and did not want to ask any awkward questions too soon.

The dirt however, would do much to hide the softness of her face. Evrion was not stupid, she realised that being a woman in a world such as Middle-Earth would be dangerous. And so, she used her fingers to rub the liner around her eyes till they were dark smudges, and then used the excess on her fingers to highlight her jaw and nose as best she could. Being someone who had studied theatre, and had a secret obsession with cosplay meant she knew how to contour a womanly face in order to have a more masculine appearance.

Once that was done, she fished around in the small bag she'd had attached to her hip. Her fingers brushed her copy of the Hobbit, the one her mother had bought her when she was a child. The cover shone golden from the decorated picture of Smaug. She dare not even think about what would happen if someone found it. She contemplated leaving it in the bedroom then, hiding it – but what if Bilbo found it? No, she would have to keep it with her. She did not have the heart to destroy it. To go back into the main room and throw it into the fire.

Shaking her head, she pushed it down to the bottom and instead pulled out her travel sewing kit. She had brought it with her in case something had malfunctioned at the nature park and well really, she brought it with her everywhere out of habit. Removing the leather over shirt from the green one beneath, she looked at it in her hands. During her design period, she'd tailored it to her frame. Wanting it to be subtle, not bulky – as she imaged most hunters and rangers would prefer. Unfortunately, that also alerted anyone looking to the fact that she was a woman.

"Hm," she mumbled under her voice. Stretching the object of clothing on the bed, she looked at it with a critical eye and a finger under her chin.

There weren't any clocks in her room (Did they even have clocks – she admitted, that wasn't something she knew about Middle-Earth?) but she guessed the sun was not far off. Maybe three or four hours at most? And of course it depended when the stubborn dwarves and their king wanted to leave.

 _You can do this_ , she told herself and set about undoing the top seams to the leather garment. From there she either worked on the bed, cross-legged, head bent or at the desk with her foot tapping on the floor. It took her almost two hours, having taken some time to figure out exactly what she was doing, but once she was done, the leather no longer rested over her chest, it would lay flat and could do a better job of binding. Evrion was thankful for her smaller size chest then, as it would hopefully be easier to cheat any probing stare.

Looking out the window, she found the night was slowly lifting. Knowing she would not be able to sleep again, and didn't want to for fear of missing the company leaving, Evrion set about getting ready. Putting the new leather overtop and gauntlets back on, she left the shoulder pads out. While they were eye-catching for a photoshoot, they were not practical. Throwing her cloak over her shoulders once more, she settled back down onto the bed, sitting on the edge with the material in her fingers. She'd left it lightweight, following the theme of needing to move quickly through a forest. Sadly, that meant it didn't keep the cold out very much, despite being lined. Evrion disliked the cold immensely, and worried she'd spend half the time shivering. Unlike the others, she hadn't come with a pack of supplies. She frowned. That might be a problem, though she hadn't thought about it the night before. She had no coin that could be used to buy those things.

With increasing concern, Evrion rose and opened the door to her room quietly. She could hear snoring even through the wood, but it was rather loud when she put her head out the gap. Evrion wondered if Gandalf was up, and whether he had any ideas on how she could earn some coin. She realised that Kili and Fili had no doubt betted against Bilbo by now, but they hadn't asked her to enter, and she didn't have any gold to put in. They couldn't know that she already knew the outcome – or hoped she knew, anyway. If Bilbo didn't show, she'd turn around and collect him herself, pulling him along by his large hobbit ear!

Evrion tried to be quiet as her boots thumped along the wooden floor. As she passed the living room where most of the dwarves were, she contemplated going passed while keeping her head down but for all she knew, Gandalf could be asleep within them. So she put her head round the corner Bilbo had occupied the night before. Most were still sleeping, Gloin and Bombur snoring the loudest. Thorin, Balin and Dwalin however, were awake and speaking near the embers of the fire. They all eyed her as she looked around the room.

Ori was thankfully also awake, sitting by his still sleeping bothers. He smiled at her. "Goodmorning, Miss Evrion," he spoke lightly, yet Nori mumbled and shifted in his sleep at the sound.

"Goodmorning, Ori," she returned. "Have you seen Gandalf?" She also kept her voice low as she looked around the room again.

"I think he went outside with his pipe to watch the sunrise, my lady." The young dwarf's cheeks heated, either from talking to her or the fact that the others were looking at him.

Evion nodded. "Thank you," she raised her hand in a goodbye and disappeared round the corner.

Heading to the hobbit door, Evrion allowed herself to admire it for a moment with a warm smile. She had always wanted to go to New Zealand, to see Hobbiton for herself. She'd even had a jar she'd been putting bits and pieces of money in to save up. Through some choice of fate, she now actually stood in Bilbo Baggins house, but it was not a fake or film set.

It was still completely unbelievable.

Twisting the door-knob, she stepped outside and closed it behind her to ensure the heat didn't rush out for the others. Gandalf looked up from where he sat on the bench down below, his large hat making him noticeable over the small hill and stairs.

"Oh, good morning my dear! You are up early."

Evrion smiled. "Sorry for interrupting, I wanted to speak with you about something-"

"Of course, my dear," he patted the bench beside him. "Come, take a seat with me."

Evrion nodded, and made to start down the steps but shot a glance behind her. She could see the dwarfish mark Gandalf had put in the corner, no longer glowing it was a rune made up of three lines. Then she looked out at the beautiful landscape that made up the Shire. The rich green grass, homely houses with smoke coming from their chimneys and the patches of colourful flowers were much more of a sight to see when it wasn't pitch black. There were only a handful of people about at the early hour, and for that she was glad – humans were not a common sight in the Shire.

Descending the little stone steps, Evrion settled herself down to the side of the wizard.

"Tell me dear, what do you wish to ask me?"

"I-uh," she rubbed the back of her neck, awkwardly. Evrion did not like asking for things from anyone, never had. Especially money. "I don't have any currency that will work here. Do you perhaps have an idea of how I could acquire some? I don't have any supplies, and hope to collect some along the way. I realise it's pretty early to go and get a job, but you never know – there might be something along the way?"

"Ah," Gandalf took a large puff on his pipe. "There is no need to worry about that my dear, all will happen as it should."

Evrion couldn't help but frown at that. She couldn't be as care-free about having nothing to provide for herself with.

The wizard continued, "Though, if you are terribly worried – I may lend you some?"

"No!" Evrion almost jumped from her seat. Gandalf only raised a bushy grey brow at her. She coughed in embarrassment. "I do not want charity – if there is any money to be earned, I wish to earn it by my own hand. I know… I know that will be hard on the road, and it might be uncomfortable travel for a while without any supplies but I've been in worse situations."

Gandalf eyed her at that omission, but didn't push as to what exactly 'worse' was. "I dare say that you are a strong, yet stubborn woman my dear. The journey will indeed be hard without provisions, so I would at-least ask Bilbo for a sleeping roll – I will ask him, if you'd like, if you will not take my coin."

Evrion bit her lip and looked at the floor. Thinking it over. "O-Okay. Thank you Gandalf, I am sorry."

"Very good," the wizard smiled. "I am sure Bilbo would not be averse to helping you, do not worry. You have nothing to be sorry for my dear. It is not as if you were given time to plan for this venture. On that matter alone, I would be more than happy to give you coin."

Evrion shook her head. "I am sure I'll be able to find some along the way," she forced a smile. "I have always done so in the past."

The wizard bowed his head at her, as if he knew her reasoning and accepted it. He then let out a large puff of smoke in the shape of a ring. Evrion settled her back against the bench as she watched it travel in the air. A small laugh left her at the sight.

"My grandad used to try that too," she mused, a tug on her heart at the memory. After seeing the Lord of the Rings for the first time, she'd constantly asked him to show her in real life if it were possible. There had been some funny attempts.

Gandalf looked to her, as if he were about to ask a question but there was a loud cough behind them, on the steps. Evrion left her head snap to the side to find Thorin stood there. Her lips thinned, and she looked as he watched them both with cold eyes. "We are leaving within the next half hour, I suggest you both ready yourselves."

"Yes, thank you, Thorin," Gandalf answered for them.

The King quickly turned on his heels, and walked back up to the house. Closing the door after himself. Evrion wondered how long he had been there, on silent feet. She could have asked the wizard, but decided she rather not know.

"That's that then," she said, and stood. "Are you coming back in?" She asked.

"I will be in soon," the wizard told her. "I believe Bombur will be making breakfast, you should help yourself to some, my dear."

Evrion nodded. On her way back up to the house, she pondered his words. She knew Bombur was indeed a marvellous cook, but Evrion had always been the shy type when it came to helping herself to food. Give her a buffet, or ask her to serve herself at someone's house and she just couldn't do it. It was a bad habit, and stupid, she knew but there was something about helping herself to shared food that always put her off.

Stepping back into the warmth of the hobbit hole, Evrion found most the company awake and walking around between the kitchen, living room, their bags in the hallway and the bathroom. Bifur looked up from his pack as she entered. He spoke in Khuzdul and she smiled, lifting a hand in greeting. "Good morning, Bifur."

He murmured something back with a nod, which she assumed was a return of the good morning and left with a bundle under his arms. Evrion looked after him. She knew many pieces of sign language from her sister, as her middle sister could not talk beyond a few words. Evrion wondered if she would be able to converse with him if she sat down and took the time to learn his own hand gestures.

"Do you want some breakfast, Lass?" Bofur caught her attention, giving her a smile. She wondered if she'd seen the small converse between her and his cousin.

"If that isn't too much trouble," she nodded, sheepishly.

"Not at all," Bofur threw out an arm for her to follow him into the kitchen.

Many of the others were already seated around the table; Balin, Fili, Kili, Oin and Ori. Dwalin was sat in another chair with a bowl and spoon, eyeing her as she entered.

"Good morning," she said, awkwardly – half expecting the group to ignore her. After the adrenaline of the night before had worn off, she found she was returning to her shell much more.

"Morning Miss!" The brothers cried, their eyes alight when they saw her. Evrion wondered how they could be so lively early in the morning. Evrion could get up when needed, but found it was like dragging herself through quicksand. She suspected the nerves helped keep the sleep at bay that morning, but what would she do when she began exhausted from the travel?

Evrion could only hope all the walking she'd done, including climbing Mount Tryfan and Mountain Snowdon when she'd gone to Wales would come in handy.

"Good morning, Miss Larken," Balin smiled.

Bombur smiled also, behind his large beard that reminded her of the bread she used to make in school. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"If that is okay?" She asked, rubbing her arm. Standing beside Bofur, unsure of what to do with herself.

"Of course it is!" Bofur answered for his brother, throwing an arm round her shoulder. He gave it a squeeze before pushing her towards the table.

"Here, come sit between us!" Kili cried, shoving his brother to move up on the bench.

Evrion wondered if that were the best place, knowing Fili and Kili were awfully mischievous, but wouldn't refuse. So she rounded the table, ignoring the eyes of Dwalin the ever suspicious and settled between the brothers.

"You look different," Kili leant over, taking her in – clearly not understanding personal space. She suspected it was different in Dwarvern culture when you knew someone. Evrion recalled the forehead touching, for instance. And especially with Kili, who seemed a more touchy feely person in general – like her youngest sister. The brothers really did remind her of her sisters.

Bombur placed some porridge down in front of her and she thanked him, while Kili's head was between them. Then she looked at the younger brother. "I made changes to my overcoat," she answered.

"Why?" Fili queried, leaning in on her other side.

Evrion picked up her spoon, "Because it will be easier if people think I am a man."

Kili looked completely confused. "You still look like a woman to me."

Evrion didn't know if that were a compliment or not. And didn't want to know if his eyes wondered. Kili was a flirt, yes – but he was also rather innocent and she did not think his eyes were leering, simply assessing. Trying to figure out why she would feel the need to disguise as a man.

"That is a wise decision," Balin told her, from across the table. Oin grunted something in agreement, before lowering his hearing horn to eat the bacon left on his plate.

Dwalin snorted. "Perhaps she should not come at all-"

"Oh, come on," Fili pipped up from beside her. "Leave her alone Dwalin. She will be useful, I'm sure! Won't you miss? After all, you did just sew that top within the night, completely changed it-"

"No, she won't sew the holes in your socks, Fili," Bofur smirked, leaning in the doorway.

"That isn't what I meant!" The blonde prince's cheeks heated.

"Sure it is, brother," Kili grinned.

Evrion lowered her spoon. "Thank you for your defence, Fili but no," she smiled, "I will not sew the holes in your socks. I could teach you however, if you wish to do it yourself."

The others laughed at that, Bofur threw his head back and cackled. Evrion felt her cheeks warm, not usually being the funny one. That was Esca's job.

"And that bow – I've been wondering about it all night. Why does it look like that?" Kili looked like he'd been itching to bring it up since the night before.

Evrion contemplated revealing information on the modern bow for a moment, but then didn't see too much harm in telling him. "It's a compound bow. It has many differences to a traditional one – the shape, of course. The metal is a lot stronger. With the cam and placement of the string with the cables, it is able to shoot faster, while requiring less energy from the person. Not that it does not take skill to use, however – it still hurts if you mess up."

Kili's eyes were alight. "I've never heard of it. Will you let me try it?"

Before she could answer, Thorin entered the room and their conversation was cut short when he spoke. "We are leaving soon. Finish eating, then collect your things."

"But the hobbit-" Bofur began, and despite teasing Bilbo the night before, she knew that bofur liked Bilbo and out of all of them, was the one who constantly looked out for him. Perhaps it was because he'd teased Bilbo, and felt bad.

"If the half-ling is not awake by the time we leave, then he will not be coming," with that Thorin returned to the living room, Dwalin in toe. Evrion really didn't like it when Thorin called Bilbo half-ling. Not that she could say anything about it, the King would defiantly act as if she hadn't even spoken.

Evrion ate her porridge quickly after that. While Fili and Kili spoke over her head. It certainly reminded her of being younger, when she had lived with her sisters.

After she'd finished, she quickly stood to rinse out her bowl and spoon. Putting them on the side beside Bombur and hurried to the bathroom. Bofur caught her attention as she moved passed, "Do you think we should wake the hobbit?"

She thought about it and shook her head. "Gandalf said he would deal with it." She really didn't want to change anything. Knowing Bilbo would make the choice on his own, despite being late about it.

As she used the hobbits facilities, she realised it would be a long while before she had a toilet again! That was something she wasn't looking forward to. After that, she stopped off at her room to reclaim her bow and quiver. Securing the quiver case over her chest, she then shoved the bow over her shoulder until it sat as well as it could. It was strange, she'd always carried it in a bag. It felt heavy on her shoulder but she was sure she'd get used to it. Had to, really.

From there she entered the hallway again, almost bumping into the wall of stone that was Thorin Oakenshield. He tilted his head to look at her, being about five inches shorter than her.

"Oh, S-Sorry," she mumbled, looking away briefly. This close, she could smell pine and smoke on him – along with the hearty scent of travel which clung to his clothes.

"You have no pack?" he asked, his eyes like glaciers. She knew he was like that, and tried not to take any offence. Had he heard the conversation she'd had outside with Gandalf?

"No, I haven't," she clenched her teeth. What would he have to say about it?

He drew his eyes over her face, as if he noticed the tightening in her jaw. "I do hope that you do not slow us down when you get sick from lack of supplies, Miss Larken."

With that, he turned away and Evrion for the first time, felt like throttling the dwarf from his tone. She let out a breath, her nostrils flared, and forced herself to remember she had two younger sisters that lived for testing her patience. If she could handle them, she could handle the dwarves.

So she used the bobble she'd had clasped in her palm to tie her hair back in a bun, leaving the shorter pieces to fall around her face. The right side was shaved, which she hoped added to her less feminine goal and once she was sure the bun at the back couldn't be seen from the front, she pulled up her hood and settled her shoulder on the wall beside her, arms crossed over her chest.

"A disguise, Miss Larken?" Nori smirked at her.

She nodded. "It is."

"I could give you some pointers," he laughed. "If you'd like."

"And what would those be?"

He raised an eyebrow at her tone, but instead came closer. "You're trying to pass as a man, but don't stand like one. Now, I don't know much about human males but man are usually a lot heavier than woman. So, you should stand as if you have more weight on your shoulders, and walk more sure footed."

Evrion frowned, and tried to follow his advice. "Like this?" She asked, stepping away from the wall. Hopefully eyes looking up under the rim of her hood.

Nori's smile was defiantly sharp. "Getting better." He added, "Work on it some more."

She nodded. "Thanks Nori." He gave her an odd look, no doubt wondering how she could identify each dwarf. While they would assume Gandalf had told her about them, she hadn't even asked their names before identifying them. It could defiantly be seen an odd.

He glanced at her again as he walked away, and she knew she would have to be careful. Nori was smart, and quick fingered. She would have to watch her bag like a hawk. She sighed, just another thing to worry over. Sabotage from within.

"Time to depart," Thorin called, and then was out the door within the same sentence.

"Guess the hobbit isn't coming after all," Gloin commented as a steady stream of dwarves left the house.

Bofur looked at Bilbo's closed door, Evrion touched his shoulder hesitantly as she passed. He looked to her, then nodded and carried on. She followed him outside and down the path. As they descended down the steps, out the gate and to the right side of the road, Evrion could see they'd tied up some ponies in the nearest field.

Evrion watched them as they set about securing their packs onto the saddles. While a pony could probably hold her, she didn't want to assume and go one of the spare ones they used to carry extra equipment.

"Have you ridden before, Miss Evrion?" Kili asked her, and she was thankful someone used her name, despite adding miss at the start.

"Yes, when I was younger. Though I stopped learning some time ago-"

Kili frowned. "Then how did you get here? You didn't walk all the way, did you?"

"Uh, no." Was all she could offer back.

"Why did you stop learning?" Kili asked, tilting his head at her and Evrion found Kili was the most likely out of the group to hit apon questions she either couldn't or didn't want to answer. The innocent air about him made her want to open up just to keep him happy, but she would have to be careful not to slip.

"I-uh, it was expensive and didn't have the money-," she rubbed the back of her neck, noticing a few of the others were listening in. "I still went to care for the horses though, that didn't cost anything…"

Some of the others gave her odd looks, but Kili continued before she could make them out. "Why would you have to pay? Didn't your parents teach you? Surely that is a life lesson everyone must learn. Else how do you get around?"

"Uh," Evrion started again.

"Miss Evrion," Gandalf called, and she was thankful for the wizard's uncanny timing. She turned to see him hand her a small pack with a sleeping roll attached to it. "For you," he said, and she took it. It was a small leather bag, looked to be hand made with a strap to go over her shoulder. But it was made for a hobbit, and so might come down to the middle of her back. The leather was soft, yet still held its shape and there were embroidery designs along the edge of the flap. It was really quite beautiful.

"Are you sure?" she asked, she hoped it was a spare and not Bilbo's.

Gandalf nodded. He leant closer. "Our Bilbo has his own, be sure. He offered you this one."

"Good. Thank you," she nodded. They both seemed to know that Bilbo would be coming, and didn't need to say it out loud specifically.

"Will you be needing a pony, Lass?" Bofur called to her.

"She will ride with me for the meantime. Thank you Bofur," Gandalf called back, to which she was grateful. She'd have to ride sooner or later but she'd rather not hold everyone up on the first day, or worse fall off and embarrass herself. "This way, my dear," the wizard called, and she followed.

The wizard showed her how to attach her bag to the saddle of his horse, and with that he mounted, leaving the stirrup open for her to pull herself on behind him. She held the wizards sides lightly, not wanting to fall off as he didn't seem to mind.

"Onwards," Thorin called, and then the horses were moving.

While Evrion felt both excitement and fear as Gandalf guided the horse forward, she couldn't help but look back at the Shire. She would have liked some more time to explore the wonderful place. Perhaps if she survived this…

They started their way out of the Shire, heading in the direction of Bree – a village which sat between two large roadways – The great east road and the greenway. Evrion knew they would not stop there, but couldn't help but wondered what the Prancing Pony would look like in person. The meeting place of both Gandalf and Thorin, and Frodo and Aragorn.

( )

They travelled for a while through great pastures of green, many working hobbits starring openly until they reached a forest and took to the shade between the trees. Evrion hoped Bilbo would soon catch up with them.

As they travelled, Evrion thought about all she knew of the layout of Middle-Earth, she had gotten Tolkien's book on his maps – _The Atlas of Tolkien as a gift_ , and had learnt much when playing the game, _The Lord of the Rings: War in the North_. Fornost was a place she knew, north of Bree and the Ettenmoors would certainly be mentioned when they found the Trolls…

 _No, don't think about that yet._

Evrion contemplated asking about some of the places she knew, but didn't want to draw too much attention to the fact that she wasn't from Middle-Earth. She suspected the Dwarves knew she wasn't exactly normal, and no doubt came from somewhere far away. Most of all she was interested in the Dwarves that lived in the Grey Mountains, the ones who fought orcs from Gundabad. Nordinbad was a hidden fortress, and one she perhaps shouldn't know about. She recalled that after the events of Lord of the Rings, it was Gloin who set out to regain ties with the lost Longbeards.

The Dwarves were muttering to one another, complaining about a wasted trip. Evrion thinned her lips in order to not speak out in Bilbo's defence – after all, he hadn't signed the contract yet so as far as they were concerned, it was a wasted trip.

"Wait! Wait!"

When she heard a shout in the distance, she looked behind them and a wide smile filled her face.

"Stop!" Bilbo cried, running with the contract flying behind him like a kite.

The others brought their mounts to stop as Bilbo ran up, then stopped with his hands on his knees as he fought for breath. Evrion watched as he handed the contract to Balin, who inspected it with his reading glass.

""Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

The dwarves cheered, if a little in jest as Thorin barked at them to get him a pony. As Bilbo insisted he didn't need one, had gone on many walking holidays, "I even got as far as Frogmorton once-" She chuckled when he was lifted by his coat and planted on one of the brown ponies back.

No sooner had they set off on their way again, Bilbo looking rather perturbed by the pony throwing its head, did the Dwarves start muttering to one another once more. As Gandalf's horse moved up to walk beside Bilbo, the hobbit noticed her smiling at him.

Oin was the one to start demanding bets to paid, "Nori, pay up!"

When the sacks of money started to get thrown, Evrion was disappointed that she'd missed them cleaning the night before – she was still amazed that they were able to catch the bags of coin without even seeming to look at them!

"What's this about?" Bilbo looked around, trying to stay in his seat when the pony tossed its head again. Evrion did not envy him.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf informed him.

Bilbo was defiantly offended by it all. "And what did you think?" He demanded Gandalf, and herself.

"Hm," the wizard hummed knowingly. Evion smirked at the tone. Then leant out of the way as Gandalf lifted a hand to catch a rather large pouch of gold. As he started sieving through the bag, Evrion turned to Bilbo.

"We never doubted you, Bilbo."

Bilbo seemed startled by her words, but then frowned. "You bet too, Miss Evrion?"

"No," she shook her head. "But I still didn't doubt you."

"Here you go my lady," Gandalf half turned around and held out the coin pouch. Evrion looked at it as if it were a foreign object.

"Gandalf?"

"As compensation, as it were – for the unfortunate way you found your way into the Shire."

"No, I didn't earn that Gandalf-" she started, not taking it from his hands. In fact she leant back as if she could get further away from the offered coin.

Gandalf chuffed. "You are a stubborn one," his hand sealed around the pouch. "I can assure you my dear, that it will magically find its way to your person if you do not take it."

Evrion let out an indignant bark of laughter. "Don't you dare Gandalf!" She laughed again. "My Great nan used to do the same thing when me and my sisters wouldn't take the spending money she offered. I swear she never left her chair, and yet we would find the money in our coat pockets or bags after we left."

To her surprise, Gandalf also laughed at this and Evrion smiled. She was still not used to being considered funny, and actually very rarely shared memories from her passed. She seemed to be doing it all the time in Middle-Earth, for some reason. Perhaps it was because she felt they would listen, instead of taking it in, but not really caring – as she'd experienced with many people back in her world.

When she glanced around, she realised some of the others were listening to their conversation, Balin in particular. Then Bilbo let out a large sneeze that almost spooked his pony.

"All this horse hair! I'm having a reaction!" He searched the pockets of his lovely red coat for his handkerchief, and when he was unable to find it he looked up and Evrion waited for the company to come to a halt for the second time in ten minutes as the hobbit shouted; "Wait, no, stop! We have to turn around!"

Thorin looked like he wanted to send the Hobbit marching right back home, but remained silent at the head of the line.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf huffed.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Evrion smothered a snort at the sheer determination in Bilbo's face that they must return for it. She would not have had the gall to halt the Dwarves as much as Bilbo did, and for that – she had always found it a humorous part of the story.

The calm before the storm, as it were.

"Here, use this!" Bofur spoke up, ripping a rather disgusting piece of cloth from his person and lobbing it at Bilbo who caught it and almost gagged. The face he pulled caused her to laugh again, the others joining in.

Bilbo noticed them all attempting to smother their chortle, and huffed as he threw the piece of material at Fili and Kili.

"Hey!" The brothers complained. "Don't bring us into it."

But Kili caught the offending object, as a mischievous look appeared on his face and he slowed his pony on the left side of her. "Here, you have it Miss Evrion!"

"What, no!" She cried, clinging onto Gandalf as she leant away on the saddle dangerously. As he swung it near her, she squeaked and couldn't help but laugh. "Knock it off Kili! Gandalf, help me!"

The wizard gave the young dwarf prince a look, but Kili only smiled sweetly. He was defiantly trouble, and Evrion found though she didn't know his Mother, Thorin's sister Dis, she had great respect for the woman having to put up with them.

"I'll push you off your horse," she warned, in gest and Kili pretended to be hurt.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you Evrion?"

"Oh, so I'm not miss anymore now?" She smirked. "You swing a piece of dirty cloth at me – no offence Bofur -,"

Who called, "None taken Lass."

"-And you've all of a sudden dropped the miss? Should I be flattered?"

Fili almost fell out of his saddle laughing, he said something along the lines of, "Smooth, brother."

Kili stilled looked hurt. "I thought we were bonding."

"Oh, aye," she let her northern drawl enter her voice. "I just hope it doesn't take that for the rest to drop the miss." Gandalf chuckled, and she also gained some approving looks from the other Dwarves as they guffawed at her joke. Bofur's eyes were sparkling with laugher.

"Quiet!" Thorin called from the front, not turning around and the entire company went silent. Losing the light heartedness they'd had before. Evrion frowned at the King under the mountains back. Did he not like the noise, or did he not like her interaction with his company?

While Evrion admired the man, the one who had scarified so much for his people, that didn't mean she agreed with his sometimes atrocious attitude and rude words. Gandalf turned to Bilbo, who still looked rather put out.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world ahead."

Evrion remained quiet after that, thinking over those words. Bilbo would be changed, irrevocably so – he would find the One ring that he would then pass onto Frodo. The one that would almost kill the nephew he loved dearly, like a son. Evrion watched the hobbit from beneath her lashes. Gandalf had warned her about wishes, and what they meant. She was in an oath because of one that she didn't really understand and Evrion by no means knew that she could solve every problems of middle-earth but watching Bilbo then, and knowing what would happen – she almost wished that she had added saving him into her oath. Perhaps, in some ways, she still could.

Oath or not; could she save Bilbo Baggins from the fate that awaited him or would she risk too much, change too much and allow the darkness to win?

 **A shorter chapter this time around, but I thought this would be a good place to stop. I do hope that while I'm trying to go deeper into the characters, that they aren't becoming too OCC. I've also not used as much of the script this time around but can't help using some of the dialogue I love so much! I always chuckle at Bilbo wanting the entire company to turn around. I imagine Thorin to be the angry parent at the front just rolling his eyes while muttering about hobbits and half-lings under his breath.**

 **I do hope you enjoy, and continue to leave feedback – it is a great help to both the story, and myself personally.**

 **There are a lot of personal recollections in this story, and while Evrion is by no means a self-insert, I do think that bringing some of my own experiences into her helps bring more truth to the character. I did indeed ask my Granddad many times to show me a smoke ring after I watched the lord of the rings, a very heart-warming memory. And yes, I do have much older versions (hardback too) of the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings that my mum got me when I was younger. The Hobbit having a beautiful depiction of Smaug on the front. There are a lot of other memories crammed in here too haha, it is rather therapeutic, like I had hoped. Middle-Earth is defiantly good for the soul.**

 **Also, I am an amateur archer so please excuse my explanation of why a compound bow is different to a traditional one! I am not very knowledgeable in that area, but tried my best.**

 **And finally, I know – this is a really long author's note – if you haven't played War in the North then try it out! It is really cheap now, and I honestly really enjoyed the game and what little bits Lore it had to offer within. There will be characters from the game included in this as I can't help myself!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hobbit - What You Wish For**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Had a struggle doing this chapter. Sometimes I try so hard with a story that it stunts the words, and nothing will do. I do hope it is still a quality chapter however.**

 **Watched North and South starring Richard Armitage - I adored him as guy of Gisborne when I was younger, and of course his performance as Thorin - so I wanted to check out some of his other work. Watched the entire series in one sitting. Period romances are so good.**

 **Again, thank you to all who have favourited, followed and a special thanks to JessFairy88 for her continued reviews.**

 **LoverxOfxNight: I shall indeed try to keep up the good work.**

The sun was dimming for the day, and Evrion couldn't say she wasn't glad of it. Her legs had begun to ache terribly, a steadily growing resonated pain that echoed through her calves up to her hip bones. The group had taken rests, only a few minutes at a time, throughout the day but it had done little to elevate the pain once it had set in.

Surprisingly, it was Dori who approached her about her clear discomfort when they had taken a break on the side of the road. Evrion had settled herself onto a raised rock, and all but moaned at the effort it took not to drop onto it.

"It'll take some getting used to," he had said, passing her place on the rock. "It won't be easy, but it will get better." He was almost reluctant to talk to her, and soon moved on afterwards to fuss over Ori. Evrion took in his words, knowing Dori would take some more persuading to open up to her. He was very suspicious, and protective of his brothers.

For good reason. After all, she were a stranger - friend of Gandalf or not. The same went for Bilbo, who had been quiet for most of the day. He admired their surroundings, as much as she did when not listening to the conversations of the dwarves - though she could tell he was uncomfortable, and unsure of how to integrate himself into the group. Evrion had been the same when she'd first met Eruyale, Gwendolin and Esca.

Though she tried not to think of them long, knowing a panic like no other would take over if she actually thought about what was happening in her own world. They would think her missing- or worse. Had she disappeared before their very eyes?

"The edge of the Shire."

Evrion had glanced over at the hobbit when he'd spoken, breaking his silence. She had looked around to the crops and realised it was where Frodo and Sam would meet Merry and Pippin when the troublesome hobbits had once again stolen from the farmer.

Evrion had made an agreement noise in her throat, as she wasn't quite sure what to say. He would be homesick, no doubt in the days to come. She didn't wish to ask if he would miss it, as of course he would.

Then she remembered the pack and sleeping roll he'd leant her. "Bilbo." She turned to him.

"What is it, miss Evrion?" He glanced at her, taking his eyes from the land as it subtly changed from the soft rolling hills, to more rough terrain.

"Thank you for lending me the pack, and the sleeping roll. I forgot to say it earlier."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I was glad to help." He smiled, and she returned it.

They had settled into a friendly silence then, herself, Gandalf and Bilbo. The day had moved on steadily from there, and Evrion took refuge in the knowledge that they would have at least some easy nights before reaching the Trolls.

The ponies had assented a jagged stone path till they came to an out cropped cliff. There was room enough to tie the mounts up and allow them to feed on the grass while there was a more rockier area where the group could sleep.

Evrion had gotten off the back of Gandalf's horse with almost no help at all. Though the wizard had stayed close as if she might fall. Bilbo also stayed near, as if he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

Evrion nodded. "I will be." Truth be told, the pain was quite bad and she wished for some medication. She also wanted to sink down to the floor and curl up in a ball. But she wouldn't complain.

Gandalf bowed his head, then shuffled off to sit and light his pipe. Bilbo pulled out a red apple from somewhere on his person and moved over to his pony, who he seemed to have taken a liking too - even after the head tossing incident.

"Hello girl. That's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle; you must tell no one. Sh, sh."

The dwarves set about their assigned jobs - some tending to the ponies while others began to set their beds up for the night. Instead of sitting down, she again sheepishly approached Bofur.

"Can I help? I don't want to step on anyone's toes." She rubbed her head nervously.

Bofur looked only a little surprised. "Aye. Of course you can Lass." He beamed, "You can help me with firewood."

Evrion followed the cheerful dwarf as he moved into the trees towards the side of the ponies. As he set about looking through the underbrush, picking at twigs and fallen branches - Evrion realised she had no idea what would make for flame worthy kindle.

"Uh, Bofur. What should I be looking for?"

The dwarf looked to her, and she found she liked the good hearted dwarf even more when he decided not to pry as to why on earth someone from middle-earth didn't know how to start a fire.

"Pick up anything dry enough to burn," he instructed, gesturing her over to show some pale twigs and browning leaves.

"I see," she frowned, and started to look for her own pile. When she collected a bundle that lay on one arm, Bofur came over to her.

"That'll do Lass," he smiled. "Not a bad batch of kindling." He himself had some larger branches that would accompany the stacks of wood Dwalin carried in his spare pack.

She followed him back to camp, where the others had already laid out their bedrolls and placed some wood in the centre for the fire. Bofur led her over to the centre, and they set about piling the branches and kindle before Dwalin came forward with an axe and stone to catch aflame.

Evrion stepped out of his way, watching as the flames caught and Bofur blew on them till they simmered, eating into the dry leaves and twigs before setting the wood ablaze.

"You should lay your bedroll out, deary," Balin suggested, as she stood unsure of what to do next.

"Okay," she nodded, and turned to catch Thorin watching her with a stern look. When her eyes caught his, he looked away and began speaking to his nephews who had returned from tending to the ponies.

"Get the meal started, will you Bombur?" Bofur asked of his brother, who seemed eager to start though didn't like to be told what to do.

Evrion returned to Gandalf's horse, where she took a few minutes to undo the ties to the saddle. Then she looked back to the camp, completely unsure of where she should lay out her bedding. She didn't want to presume she was welcome to nestle down with any of the others, and so decided to keep to the outer edge, near where Gandalf sat.

Bringing the bag and sleeping roll over, she laid it out fully as it was meant for a hobbit, and settled with using her cloak for a cover and the leather bag as a pillow. From there she discreetly asked Gandalf if she could clean up in the small stream she'd seen when searching in the trees with Bofur.

He agreed, but only if she didn't dawdle. Evrion took off, leaving her cloak at the camp as she moved out to the trees. It took her a few moments to remember where it was in the moonlight, but she soon heard and followed the sound of water.

From there she took care of going to the loo behind a tree, then went to the water to wash her hands and face. It was disconcerting not to be able to see into the water, but she pushed that away and hurried. Evrion was just drying her self as best she could by shaking out her hands when a branch snapped behind her and she shot up. A sound escaped her throat, and her eyes widened painfully as she looked out into the darkness.

"It's only us, Miss," Kili raised his hands, approaching her.

Fili followed close behind. "We saw you leave the camp and followed, you aren't far from camp but it still isn't safe."

Evrion bowed her head, unsure of what to say. She settled on simply nodding.

"Apologies for scaring you," Fili smiled, his blue eyes shone in the moonlight and she could see the slight resembles to his Uncle. She imagined he got his colouring from either his father, or his uncle Frerin - she wondered if Dis had brown eyes or blue like her brother.

"It wasn't like we were quiet though! I made as much noise as a stumbling drunk," Kili laughed. Fili swotted his brother on the arm, to which Kili lost his smile and smacked back.

"Uh, thanks for checking on me." Evrion wanted to avoid them fighting. It was rather cold without her cloak and her legs still ached deeply.

"Of course we did," Kili came over to throw an arm over her shoulder. "We're good friends like that."

"Come on," Fili suggested. "Let's head back. Bombur should be done cooking soon, and you won't get your share if I take it brother."

"You wouldn't," Kili let go of her shoulder to half ran after his brother who laughed and started walking back towards the camp. Kili paused and turned back to her. "Come on Evrion, or we'll eat your share!"

"I don't think so," she forced a smile onto her tired face, but followed after them gladly. It had gotten rather dark, and she probably would have managed to get lost somehow had they not come to find her.

Though she doubted her navigation skills could be quite so bad as Thorin's...he did spend an awful amount of time with his face in a map, and of course he had gotten lost twice in the search for Bilbo's house.

When they broke through the trees, she saw Gandalf and Bilbo raise their heads. She left the brothers bickering to go over and sit on her bedding.

"It's good the brothers went to find you," Bilbo said, looking concerned.

"Huh?" Evrion frowned.

"You were gone quite awhile, my dear," Gandalf pointed out, sharing Bilbo's look. "I should not have let you go alone."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know it had been that long." She shook her shoulders. "I'm fine though."

"Hm," Gandalf answered, puffing on his pipe.

Evrion felt eyes on her face, and glanced to see Thorin staring at her again. Then he looked to his nephews, thought she wasn't sure he meant to - his thinking was clear however, he probably wondered why they had gone off to find her had he not known she'd gone to clean up.

Her jaw clenched tightly. If he wanted to think the worst of her, she would allow it - until he spoke out against her. If falsely accused, she wouldn't sit down and take it.

The customs of Middle-Earth were quite old fashioned, and he no doubt wondered what she was doing away from home alone to help them on their quest - what type of woman she must to be away from where she came from. Dwarves especially were protective of their females, being so rare as they were. Evrion was obviously not a trained ranger, not part of that order, so what was she doing? Gandalf said she had knowledge, but she had yet to share it openly.

Evrion signed and rubbed her temples. She had first thought the tasks ahead of them would be difficult, but she hadn't counted on there being problems within - revolving around her. While she was not exactly lying, she was not entirely truthful with them and though she said she would bear it, gaining their trust - it seemed she would have to face their already cultivated ideas of who she was and what she was like.

"Are you alright, dear?" Gandalf asked, knowingly.

Evrion sighed again. "Just thinking," she returned, another tired smile plastered on her face.

He nodded. "I have the upmost faith in you."

"I wish I could say the same for myself," she smiled, sadly.

"Here you go, you two," Bombur interrupted her thoughts by handing out two wooden bowls to both her and Bilbo.

"Ah, thank you, Bombur," Bilbo said, taking his share. Evrion also returned the thanks.

Bombur nodded. "Best you eat now before the other take their shares. Do you want some dinner, Gandalf?"

"Oh no, I'm quite fine with my pipe. My thanks, Bombur."

Bombur bowed his head again, before heading off to start serving the others. The brothers were already helping themselves before the large cook shoved them over, taking the ladle from their greedy hands.

"Now, now - save some for the rest, and me of course."

Evrion and Bilbo ate in companion silence. The broth was warm, and it worked to sooth some of the aches from the cold and the travel as she tried to stretch out her legs and wrap her cloak over her shoulders as she ate.

"Evrion," she looked up at her name. Kili and Fili had seemingly already scoffed their share, and were laid out beside a wall looking rather comfortable.

Fili smiled when he saw he'd gained her attention. "You said you had sisters?"

"Uh, I do," she returned, lowering her bowl to her lap.

"Well," Kili raised a brow and made a rolling movement with his wrist. "Tell us about them."

Her hand tightened on her bowl, and she stared out at the fire as a sharp ache echoed in her chest. She missed them, always did - had moved away from them to Scotland, though still rang and texted them everyday. It wasn't quite the same however, as being there in person, she knew. "I have two. They are younger. Mari, and Rhiannon are their names."

"Do they look like you?" Kili asked, and she looked to him. It seemed a strange question, but then he and his brother were defiantly different in appearance.

"In some ways. Mari has the same hair as me, while Rhiannon has darker hair and it's straight. I'm the only one with blue eyes. Mari has green, and Rhiannon has hazel."

"You must miss them," Balin said. "I can see the love you share for them in your eyes." His smile was kind, and she did not think he was trying to upset her. He no doubt still wondered why she'd agreed to come without any share in the gold.

"I do," she nodded, then shrugged. "But I have always...travelled. They are used to it. Me being absent, that is." Evrion had not always seen eye to eye with her family, and that meant she had not always been there for her sisters. Something she greatly regretted.

"Did you have to travel to work?" Bofur spoke up. "You are the eldest. Did you have to find work else where to pay for them?"

Evrion's brows furrowed. Her mother had a great deal of weight on her shoulders, bringing up her sisters alone - even when she had been away, living somewhere else, she'd always tried to help as best she could. Though sometimes it wasn't enough, and she knew it. "Something like that."

The group seemed to grow quiet in contemplation after that however, and Evrion wondered if they had warmed to her a little. They had also had to work in human villages, away from their families when Erabor had fallen pray to Smaug. Her life was nowhere near as terrible as theirs however, and she did not want to compare herself to them.

Evrion found herself speaking before she could deter herself. "What about yourselves?" She spoke to all. "Tell me about your families?"

There was silence a moment, where she cringed at her stupidity but then Bombur started to speak about his wife and their child on the way. Evrion found herself leaning forward, riveted to every word. She did not know about their families, aside from Gloin and found she honestly wanted to know. To understand who they cared for, and who in turn cared for them. Who they were fighting for.

She asked questions when needed, listening intently which if she was correct, encouraged Bombur to continue. Gloin was next, and he spoke so proudly of his beautiful wife and child Gimli, that she couldn't help but wear a wide smile.

"He sounds like he'll grow into quite a formidable dwarf," she smiled, and Gloin puffed out his chest.

"Of course he will. Gimli is my pride and joy."

"I've got all I need here," Bofur put his arm around his brother and cousins shoulders. Bifur seemed content to be included. "Though, I would fancy meeting a nice lass one day - maybe, if fate is kind and we don't all perish."

"Fate will have to be more than kind to get a lass to like that face," Nori quipped, smirking. And Bofur reached over to playfully smack at the other dwarf.

"Aye," Bofur bantered back. "And your misses would have to be careful where she left her valuables!"

Nori didn't let the comment get to him, he only kept his smirk and laughed. "My lass would know where to acquire some more."

"Now, that's enough of that talk," Dori eyed his brother, disliking his habit of stealing, and talking about it only wounded his pride. Ori seemed like he wanted to speak, but daren't pluck up the courage.

Kili and Fili went next. Talking about their mother Dis, Thorin's sister. Evrion nodded at their description of their mother - she honestly sounded quite scary. Then proceeded to tell her a few tales from when they were young and had pulled off some pranks-

"I think that is enough of that." Thorin interrupted them. Having been sat off to the side, she had tried not to take notice in him. Even when his presence alone had her eyes travelling over to him on a will of their own. "Your mother would not appreciate those tales, I think."

"Oh, come now Uncle," Kili tried his winning smile, though still looked sheepish. "You know mother thinks we're genius-"

"Does she now," was the kings return, and Evrion could have sworn there was a slight smile on his lips. Hidden beneath the close trimmed dark beard.

There was another silence then, and many of the dwarves pulled out their pipes to smoke before settling down. Thorin included. She looked to him, though he did not catch her eyes as he had before.

As Evrion returned her bowl to the middle, and went to settle down, Kili spoke up again. "Thanks for sharing." She looked to him. "About your sisters, I mean."

She frowned. Why wouldn't she? "Thanks for listening," and he shared the same look she'd just worn. Why wouldn't he listen?

Evrion settled in after that. It was freezing on the side that didn't face the fire, and her body really did pain her. She laid down, and tried to make sure there were no gaps in her cloak to allow the cold in. She pulled it up almost to cover her head completely.

Bilbo settled near her, which made her feel a little better about sleeping in the wild with dangers all about.

"Goodnight, Miss Evrion."

"I really wish you would call me just Evrion," she said, them added. "Goodnight, Bilbo."

"I am glad you are here...Evrion," he said, so quietly she almost missed it. Her eyes opened and she shifted her head to look at the hobbit who had his back to her.

Her throat suddenly felt clogged. She understood him, however. They were both outsiders in the dwarf group. "I'm glad you're here too, Bilbo."

He seemed to relax at her words, his shoulders lowered and she laid her head back down and tried to focus on the warm feeling in her chest over everything else.

Not too long after her eyes sealed, a howl split the air.

 **And pause. Sorry, this chapter was cut shorter than I expected but it was taking too long to do and that just means I start to procrastinate. I wanted to keep the story flowing so it's not as long as the others but I still hope you enjoy!**

 **Reviews are much appreciated. It helps if I know I'm going in the right direction with this.**

 **While I'm here: If you'd like to see the sketch I did of Evrion's outfit then head of over to either;**

 **HannahAlexandraFreelancer on Facebook or N7PhoenixFox on Tumblr. Just scroll down a little. I'd link it but this site hates links.**

 **Also, if you are interested in commissions, head on over to my Facebook too.**

 **And finally, I am a hopeful writer/author and would appreciate any support on my original works.**

 **Search FatedRisingSeries on Tumblr to follow my writing/art blog, and search Hannah Alexandra on Inkitt or FictionPress to start reading my work! I've just started moving all my chapters over to Inkitt however, so bare with me - there will be much more going up on there soon. Just need to find the courage to continue posting.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Hobbit – _What You Wish For_

Chapter 5

 **Hi all, part 5 here. Apologises for the wait, I have bad health and often end up bed ridden for days on end so I had to wait to start writing again. The reviews, faves and follows help me feel a bit better though, bringing a smile to my face so I'm going to do something a little different here and thank everyone by name who has Favorited and Followed; I want those people to know they are appreciated too!**

 **So, thank you to:**

 **Dantae Ophydain, JessFairy88, NorthwesternBaby, decadenceofmysoul, originalanonymouse, aminadawn, JularaVon, hannah2088, RedBear5, DreamingofReading, wolfblood00, ladybug213, AmeliaPond1997, aquakim, crazygirlg, LoverxofxNight, Nelia-Mira, Skyress98, Missing a Muse, SpeshMeh…**

 **I think that is everyone. Sorry if I have missed you.**

 **And now for reviews!**

 **LoverxofxNight: I am also a woman of few words! Haha so thank you for your kind words.**

 **Madnessdownunder2: Thank you. I'm glad you think it's a good start so far!**

…

… A howl split the air.

Bilbo got up like a shot. Evrion clutched her cloak tight in her fist while her head whipped to the side facing out into the dark night. She knew what it was, but that did not make the situation any less terrifying. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as it settled in the fact that Orcs roamed, hunting them.

"What was that?" Bilbo's voice sounded too loud in stark contrast to the night.

Evrion flinched and looked to Gandalf who was hunched against a rock where he'd been sleeping sat up.

"Orcs," Kili spoke up.

Another scream wrenched the air. Evrion had to use all her will power not to throw herself into the middle of the dwarves and hide. Like when she was younger, at night when she would turn the light off and run up the stairs for fear of what could be laid wait in the darkness.

Thorin jerked awake at the noise, though she didn't feel any better knowing the King was awake. If anything, it made her feel embarrassed that she might suddenly throw herself at someone out of fear. To huddle close to the warriors who had fought orcs and monsters with steel and their bare hands.

"Orcs?" Bilbo looked as if he has the same idea as Evrion did, edging closer to the simmering embers, in the centre of the pack of dwarves.

Fili must have caught the action as he gets one of those looks she's beginning to recognise on his youthful face as mischief. "Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." Kili added, joining in with his brother.

Evrion felt her throat go dry, as if she could taste the copper liquid as it rushed forth from her mouth when a blade would run along her neck. She shook her head to clear her over active imagination. Though she knew in the story they were not attacked that night, she could only be so sure – after all, she had never been in the story and she did not want to become too complacent to the little things that may or may not change.

She couldn't become comfortable.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin barked to his nephews, that undertone growl in his words when his temper had been irked. His crystalline eyes flickered over her, or was she imaging it?

"We didn't mean anything by it-," Kili started, lying from between his teeth. He had wanted to make Bilbo squirm.

"No," Thorin growled. "You didn't. You know nothing of the world."

She didn't miss blue eyes flash to her that time, followed after those words. So he thought she was innocent to the world? Perhaps she hadn't faced monsters in the form of orcs, or Goblins but she had faced humans who were monsters on the inside. Hidden behind mortal faces.

The exiled king stood suddenly, and walked to the edge of the cliff overhang. Evrion held her tongue, her first impulse to tell him to be careful but she highly doubted he would appreciate that. He was far older than her, and had travelled alone more years than she had been alive.

Balin rose from where he'd been resting and came to stand between the brothers and herself and Bilbo. The white haired dwarf looked at the back of his king, a concoction of emotions Evrion could not even begin to understand on his withered face.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

Evrion winced at the mention of Moria. The mines where Mithril was abundant, the home of the Balrog and the grave of three of the dwarves who surrounded her.

Balin explained to them, the Battle of Azanulbuzar; how thousands of dwarves faced off against the orcs outside the gates of Moria. How Azog, the Defiler – a giant orc of Gundabad had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He beheaded the king, Thorin's grandfather and Thrain, Thorin's father was driven mad by grief.

Evrion shuddered out a breath and placed her head in her hands. She couldn't even begin to understand what it had been like. For Thorin to see… It must have been horrendous. One does not go through something like that and not come out with deep, furrowed scars both outside and in. Thorin remained with his back to them, and in that moment Evrion knew she did not deserve to be the one to reach out and clasp his shoulder, to offer him comfort. He was so far above her that she could only glance at him. King or not, Thorin was certainly something wonderful. To come through hell, and still have his people's best intentions at heart.

"That is when I saw him; a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc," Balin continued, but Evrion only half heard as she stared out at the exiled Kings back. Many of his people had awoken and did the same. They were all riveted on either him, or Balin's words as he wove the tale.

"He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

Evrion's heart thundered in her chest, looking to the oaken shield by his pack. Such a simple thing and yet it could inspire the whole company, as the person who wielded it also did. He could inspire an entire people, the dwarves and maybe even more – herself included.

He didn't need the Arkenstone for that.

"Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken…"

She let out a shaky breath. No, he would not tear them down that day but in the ones to come… He would take out three sons of Durin in one battle.

Not if she could help it…

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Evrion raised her head, shaken from her thoughts at Balin's words; words that would not doubt stay with her for the rest of her life. The silence echoed, and the dwarves stood to surround their King. Evrion was not a dwarf, nor was she of their world but she would follow him. She knew then, even through hell she would follow Thorin Oakenshield. Perhaps she might even follow him to death, if she could not stop the blade from piercing his chest on Ravenhill and the battle was lost…

Many of the company were too young to recall the fall of Erebor, or the battle for Moria and she could see them now with awe in their gazes. It was one thing to hear the story in passing, as she had – reading the words on a piece of paper many time in her life, but it was another to feel the story was real, to see the man who had pulled through it.

"But the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo's voice cut through her haze. Her face paled instantly, losing all its colour as her eyes shot to Gandalf. He kept his face impassive, but could no doubt read the fear in her eyes.

She would need to speak with him soon… There were many things to discuss. Even about his own quest, that would take him away from the group.

Thorin's father…!

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. The filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin turned to them. Sure in his tone, but not boastful.

And Evrion thought she could hate herself then. She was keeping things from them, yes for their own good but she was lying still! She could warn them, keep them on a safer path but then she would not know if they would all end up on Ravenhill that day… she would not be able to stop that blade through Thorin's chest, or keep Fili and Kili from going into that trap.

They might hate her, but at least they were alive. That still didn't mean keeping things from them wasn't any less hard. It pained her, deep in her chest. Though the pain was in her mind, it wasn't real.

Evrion found it hard to sleep after that, as did many others. Eventually she gave up, moving to pack her things and then sat next to Bofur and Bifur. She was quiet, while the others spoke in low tones to one another.

Bifur said something which broke her from her haze, she looked at the wild dwarf with the axe in his head and couldn't help but be drawn into his eyes. There was a wealth of emotion there. He might have forgotten many things, but he still understood much.

"I'm sorry Bifur. I can't understand-"

"He asked if you were alright," Bofur spoke up, not looking up from the wood he was whittling.

"Oh," Evrion squeezed her fingers in her lap and then looked back to Bifur. "I am okay, Bifur. Thank you for asking. Can you… could you… uh," he looked at her expectantly, with one brow raised.

"My sister, she struggles to talk and where I'm from, we also have sigh language. I think it's a little different to yours, and I know your language is secret but maybe we could both trade some signs?" she offered. Bifur smiled from beneath his salt and pepper beard and Bofur stopped whittling.

"Do you mean that Lass?" The miner's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, of course! If that would be okay with you Bifur?"

The dwarf nodded eagerly, and signed with his fingers. "That means 'yes'," Bofur told her, putting down his work to join in the conversation.

"Ah," Evrion smiled and attempted to copy the movements. Bifur looked on and then nodded when she'd achieved it. She beamed, feeling a little lighter already – she had a feeling her and Bifur were kindred souls. Quiet, but with no less feelings than others.

"'Yes' is like this where I'm from," she showed him, and he followed suit – learning her sign in turn. Bofur also had a go.

"You said your sister can't talk much?" Ori suddenly spoke up, from his place on his bed roll. He looked nervous to raise his question, but obviously his inquisitive nature had won out over his shyness.

She smiled at him. "Yes, she is unable to say more than a few words." It was a sad topic, but Rhiannon had always made a joke about it – not wanting people to pity her.

"She does know how to say piss off though," Evrion laughed, remembering all the times the three of them, her and her sisters, had wound each other up. "Uses that one quite a lot for when he get on each other's last nerves."

Bofur laughed heartedly, drawing more attention from the others. Bombur offered her a genuine smile, obviously grateful at her attempt to engage his cousin as he readied the fire for some breakfast.

Evrion turned her head back to Bifur who wore a similar smile. "Thank you," she told him. "For showing me your signs. I would like to learn more."

He nodded in answer to her, and she signed. 'Thank you', explaining to him what it meant afterwards. He soaked it all in, then started to show her some more simple signs while Bofur translated what they meant into common.

Some of the others also joined in, after ten minutes, while they waited for their breakfast. It ended up that some of them found some more humility when it came to Bifur, finding that they had often overlooked him – they realised he was a valued member of the group, and despite being forgetful, was actually very intelligent and had his own thoughts and opinions.

As breakfast was being served, and the dwarves got distracted by food, Bifur touched her shoulder lightly. He signed in her version a thank you, and so filled with feeling was she that she found she couldn't speak. Instead she squeezed his hand that he dropped from her shoulder and offered a watery smile.

When they readied the horses for that day, still in the early hours of the morning. It was decided that she needed to start riding her own pony. She knew it would be helpful, as Gandalf wouldn't always be with them but it still didn't stop the nerves from preventing her from mounting.

Instead she stood by the pony and watched in horror as the others mounted, leaving her the only one standing.

"Come on Lass," Bofur encouraged. "You'll be fine."

"Uh," was all she offered, as she gingerly grabbed hold of the saddle.

"You will do just fine, my dear," Gandalf said, watching her from beneath his hat.

"Yes, Poppy here is quite lovely," Bilbo spoke up, having spent the night getting to know each pony while feeding them bits of apple and whatever else he had stored in his pack.

Evrion gritted her teeth and shifted with Poppy as she moved her hulking body. Her knuckles were white as she held the saddle, still not mounted.

"Come now," Thorin called from the front of the line which caused her shoulders to bunch with tension. "We do not have all day, Miss Larken."

"You're not scared, are you?" Kili started, to which he was quickly cut off by someone she couldn't see. Probably Balin.

"If it helps," Bofur offered. "You can ride between me and Bifur for a while. You won't even need to use the reins as Poppy here will mostly follow."

Evrion nodded stiffly. "Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks, Bofur." And with that, she pulled on the saddle and settled woodenly into it, Grabbing for the reins, she felt as if she were going to fall. Thankfully Bofur walked his pony up to hers, and offered her encouraging words. With someone close, she felt less likely that she were going to meet the hard floor with her face.

Her thighs were so tight around the saddle, holding on, that she knew she'd be in pain later on – much more than the night before. Thorin began leading the group, giving her no time to think about getting back off.

They started making their way down the hill, which had her hands iron tight on the reins and her back ramrod straight as they made their way towards the forest once more. Going down the rocky hill was not enjoyable, and she strived to keep from making panicked noises.

Bofur stayed with her until they had more space, then Bifur came up to her right side to join them, making sure that they mostly lead Poppy while she tried to remember her lessons. Shifting her weight and pulling slightly left or right on the reins to lead the pony.

It wasn't long after she'd become comfortable, well in the day to becoming the afternoon when the rain started. Evrion didn't mind it much. She might come to hate it later, but it was a welcome distraction. She had her hood up most of the time, but she bent her head to catch the cool water on her face for a few moments. When she'd been at high school, much to her mother's annoyance, she'd often forsaken the bus when it rained to walk home – not very good for the health, she knew but it helped calm her.

"Here," Dori broke the long silence. "Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Evrion couldn't help the little chuckle that sounded from her throat, she kept her eyes semi closed and face upturned to the rain.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you found find yourself another wizard."

Evrion smiled, listening to some of her favourite lines in the movie. They always managed to make her chuckle, and did not fail in the real sense either.

"Are there any?" Came Bilbo's voice, and her smile broke out into a full on grin. She was sure Bofur and Bifur looked at her funny, but her attention was strained behind them.

"What?" Gandalf answered.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo pushed, riding just behind the wizard in question.

"There are five of us." Evrion thought about how magical the wizards really were, beings tied with Middle-Earth as much as the ground below their feet, or the ancient trees in their forests – perhaps even more so, as they were tied to the fate of the people and races who lived within Middle-Earth.

"The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White." Evrion lost her smile at the mention of that name. She could never forget what that wizard did, not only mixing orcs with goblins but also tearing down trees – Ents – to fuel their corrupted forges. It was heart-breaking to see the land stripped bare, scorched and lifeless – much the same as what people in her world did. She always felt hypercritical, in some ways by being so upset at the treatment of the trees, when she lived in a house than had once been a plot of land.

"Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names-"

"Alatar and Pallando," she spoke up, before she quite knew what she was doing. Her cheeks heated slightly as heads turned to regard her.

Gandalf smiled. "Ah yes, thank you – my dear."

"Well," she rubbed at her cheek sheepishly. "You did bring me here for my knowledge, not my horse-riding skills." That earned her a few chuffed laughs.

She might have been mistaken, but she thought she noticed Thorin's head tilted as if he were listening to it all. Perhaps he would consider her more of use if he realised she did indeed have some knowledge – though she knew he wouldn't find knowing the blue wizards names to be much helpful to them, not unless they would show up and fight a dragon with them.

While he might be impressed with her knowledge, if it wasn't practical and relevant, she doubted he would think she was a valued member of the company…

Evrion shook herself, scolding herself once more of seeking out the dwarf at the head of the long line. It was foolish, and the others would catch on if she weren't careful. While she knew she wouldn't hurt him, they couldn't be sure of it…

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo started up his questions again.

Gandalf smiled to the hobbit. "Well, that would be… Evrion, do you care to answer?"

She looked behind her, then at the ground beside the pony's hooves. "Radagast. Radagast the Brown," her brows knitted together. Knowing they would soon meet the firth wizard. Evrion hoped that he would come with the Morgul blade, showing it to Gandalf. Her brows furrowed, she would have to speak with Gandalf then – to ensure he looked for Thorin's father. He would be badly traumatised, but could he possibly be saved?

"Is he a great Wizard, or is he… more like you?" Bilbo's words again dragged her from her thoughts and she chuckled lightly along with a few others. The hobbit had made it sound like an insult. Gandalf opened his mouth to speak, then realised it was slightly offensive and frowned.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way…"

Though she smiled, listening to the light conversation. Evrion found her thoughts suddenly plagued by what Gandalf would find, and that she had knowledge of where Thorin's father was – the father he had searched for her years.

…

 **Again, another short chapter but they are much easier to write and edit while I'm still in poor health. And I want to keep the story moving!**

 **Apologise for any errors, I don't have a beta and have stayed up most of the night to get this finished and published. My eyes are blurry!**

 **I followed the script a little closer in this one as I couldn't pass up some of my favourite dialogue in the first movie. Bilbo's comment about great wizards is such a backhand! Haha.**

 **I am getting back into writing, despite being so ill and I am hoping to pick up on some of my old stories here, and begin some new ones! Don't hold me to it, as it's still early days but a little hope is good.**

 **Going to attempt some World or Warcraft, I think. So if you are into WoW, that's something to look forward to! Also, I'm still pretty new to it and for anyone who plays it, and is interested in making a new friend then please PM me! I could use all the help I can get haha.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Hobbit: _What You Wish For_

Chapter 6

 **Hello all!**

 **Firstly, thank you, thank you and thrice thank you for your lovely and supportive comments. It means a lot. It truly does.**

 **I can't believe we've reached 42 followers! That's the most I've ever gotten on this site, and I appreciate every one of you. I just hope I don't disappoint.**

 **Been reading back through my chapters, just to refresh as it's been awhile and let me tell you, I've been sat here shouting 'why?!' To my past self for all the errors. I apologise on behalf of my past self haha.**

 **Now, for the reviews!**

 **There are those of you who I have of course PMed in relation to my original work, but there are those of you who I have yet to reply to for the last chapter! Sorry it is so late! I promise I do read all reviews, and take note of all following and favourites. Thank you to every one of you!**

 **Dragonegyptianblue: I'm glad you love it so far! Thank you for your compliment. And yes, I've just seen some of the errors and I want to slap my forehead in exasperation. I might go back soon and fix them but I'll concentrate on getting out new chapters for now!**

 **Madnessdownunder2: Thank you for your concern! I am feeling a bit better now. And yes, I do try to collect most of the books that come out on middle earth and Tolkien's work. I'm perhaps a bit obsessed haha. I'm sure anyone who saw my collection on my desk, and the hobbit posters on my wall would think so. Can't wait for the new book, The Tales of Beren and Luthien to come out in 2017!**

 **Mystic Myra 8: Got to find Thorin's daddy! Haha. Thank you for the review :)**

 **.Addiction.1738: I am glad you like it! And wow, I've never had someone call my writing stupendous! What a compliment! Thank you.**

 **Guest: I shall endeavour to write more :)**

 **Apologies for the short chapter. Need to get back into the story again. And another reminder that if you haven't yet, please consider checking out my original novel or following my blog for it at: Fated Rising Series on tumblr, all one word. It would mean so much if you did.**

 **Of course it's fine if you don't! I'm content to make people happy through this story and FanFictions also. I'd just love to follow in Tolkien's footsteps!**

 **Now onwards...**

Riding for the second day in a row meant her legs chaffed awfully. The others didn't seem to be affected, but Evrion shifted constantly and only barely held back her gasps of pain as she did so. Between that, and the rain, she sat deflated on her saddle. Eternally grateful to both Bifur and Bofur for their continued support with shepherding her horse in the right direction.

Bofur assured her it would get easier. She mustered a smile in answer, but remained silent and sullen beneath her hood. If there were such a thing as aura, she was sure she would have a comical grey one floating around her.

It was only when Evrion noticed it might be having an effect on the others that she tried to overcome the discomfort and lift the atmophere.

"Do you think I should call myself ranger?" She kept her voice low, but aimed it at the two Ur's to her sides.

"What for, lass?" Bofur raised a brow at her which was almost lost in his hat.

She shrugged. "The wilds aren't safe," she didn't want to say for a woman, and have Dwalin rubbing her nose in it. "As you know. Perhaps calling myself a ranger might deter anyone from getting any ideas. I doubt we will run into many Dúnedain who could dispute it." Or so she hoped. Surely she hadn't changed the story that much? Yet.

Aragorn would still be a young boy. As would Eradan, if he even existed. She would have to discover if there were any truth to the game characters.

Bofur thought on it, then nodded. "That might be a good idea actually." Bifur grunted out one word, and signed that he agreed.

She hadn't noticed the two Durin brothers had been listening in. "As long as you've got the skills to back it up!" Kili threw his head back to laugh.

Evrion shot him a sour look.

"Wouldn't want them to figure you out if you couldn't shoot," Fili added, which didn't much help.

"Oh aye," her northern drawl slipped into her voice. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, lads."

Her thickened accent must have startled them, because they shared a look, then Kili confessed, "Are you sure you're not part dwarf?"

"Because I'm stubborn as rock?" She muttered, but they somehow managed to hear her. Kili almost slipped from his horse from laughing.

"It's a good job be like you lass!" He said, around wiping tears from his eyes.

"Aye, us dwarves are as stubborn as stone and proud!" Fili added, with a dimpled grin.

Evrion let out a sigh, then narrowed her eyes at the brown haired brother when he spoke again, more composed but no less mischievous. "How about we practice some archery when we make camp?"

She tried to puzzle out if they were messing with her. It would no doubt end up in them making a joke about her skills, but she could use the practice and advice from someone who had actually used archry in battle. She shrugged again. "Alright."

Kili's triumphant look of victory was not comforting.

( )

"What is she doing with her feet?" Fili pretended to speak to his brother, but she could hear it loud and clear. The arse.

"More importantly brother, what is she doing with her hands?" Kili had his imput. Make that two arses.

Evrion gritted her teeth. Ignoring the both of them, she tried to concentrate and forget that half the camp was more than likely watching her shoot.

They had set up camp to the side of the road, into the woods deep enough that they had the cover of trees. A little away from the fire, they had set to shooting a target circle that Fili had drawn from some of Dori's paint he had in his bag, which Kili had 'borrowed'. She didn't think the incident had helped with her reputation in Dori's eyes, even though she hadn't had a hand in it at all.

She let loose one of her arrows, and it only just made it inside the circle.

Kili and Fili both cheered and clapped in jest. She lowered her bow arm, and shot them both looks.

"Go one then," she gestured to the tree. "Your turn Kili. Master of the bow."

"Hey now," Kili smirked, as his brother elbowed him. "No need for that. We are only jesting."

"Uh huh," she said, and stepped to the side to let him stand where she had. A marker on the ground in the form of Bofurs hat, which Fili had nabbed while Kili was in Dori's bag.

Kili picked up his bow, and one of his own wooden shafted arrows and took stance. She was interested in his Dwarvish bow, but she wouldn't let him off without getting her own back. Evrion rubbed her chin in a show, making humming noises while shifting her head from side to side, as if to get a better look. Kili rolled his eyes to her.

"Are you doing that on purpose?" He had the nerve to be annoyed?

"Doing what?" She deadpaned.

"Distracting me?" Kili pouted.

Fili snorted into his hand. "It is only fair, brother. You did do it first."

"Of course not," she lied. Then gestured with an impatient hand to the tree.

Kili sighed dramatically, but let his arrow loose. It almost hit the bulls eye. But he looked like she hadn't been trying as hard as he could have. "One to me," he smirked at her. "I could give you some pointers, if you'd like?"

He was a smug dwarf. "Maybe," she muttered, and walked to retrieve her arrow.

"Aw, come on now," Kili moaned. "We were only messing with you, Evrion."

"Yes," Fili threw his arm over his brothers shoulder and rustled his hair. "My brother can be an idiot."

Evrion was about to reply to them, when she noticed Thorin watching them with an unreadable expression. Dwalin lent to speak in his ear, before the two of them turned away to converse. Suddenly Evrion did not feel like training. She did not like to think she were being judged, behind her back.

"I am tired," she offered a smile to the brothers which didn't reach her eyes. It wasn't a lie, her legs were killing her. "Let's call it a night."

"Of course," Fili frowned, concern in his warm eyes.

"I meant it," Kili said to her, as she walked passed. "I can help you out. I did not mean to sound like we were mocking you." He looked sincere.

"You didn't," she pulled another tired smile. "And I appreciate it."

Evrion settled back into her sleeping pallet beside Bilbo. Sitting with her back against the nearest tree.

"Are you okay, Miss Evrion?" The hobbit asked, shifting a bit closer on his own bed roll.

"I'm fine," again her smile did not reach her eyes. Bilbo simply nodded, and sat beside her as a quiet comfort.

She tried to keep her eyes from the King, or Dwalin. It would be a long trip if she continued to have to do so. It was stupid, she knew - but Evrion was worn out. It had only been two days but the weight of the journey and the power to change it, to save lives or take them was like a steady anchor pulling her downwards into deeper, darker waters.

No, she wouldn't fall back into her old habits. If she kept her head held high, and faced whatever was thrown at her, she would surely pull through. Before she went to sleep that night, she made sure to catch Thorin's eye and hold it. If he wanted to but heads, they were going to do just that.

 **Ah, it's so short! Sorry, sorry. This was a small filler just to get my head back into the story. I hope it's not too bad? Hoping to develop the relationships a bit. It's difficult while keeping them in character, but also a good challenge!**

 **Thank you for your continued support!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Hobbit: _What You Wish For_

Chapter 7

 **Another chapter, woo!**

 **I've got a few lined up for you. This being one. Hopefully one for Christmas, and one for New Years. Maybe... Hopefully... Fingers crossed... Who knows? I might even post more!**

 **Again, thank you to those new people who have followed and favourited. I notice each one, and it makes my day. And to those who have come back to read too. Thanks for staying with me.**

 **Reviews:**

 **LetsBeFrenemies: Thanks for the constructive criticism. I'll be sure to edit those words if I go back through the story!**

 **Just a note: (Of course constructive criticism is welcome, but just as an explanation...)**

 **Apologises to all for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. As you guys know, I'm working on my own original story which I often agonise over. Which means, I'd rather just keep this story stress free! I hope you don't see that as being lazy, or uncaring. I do hope that I have enough grasp of story telling that you can see passed the mistakes. I do go over the chapters, but sometimes I honestly don't see the wrong spellings.**

 **I have always struggled with both writing and reading. All throughout school. I was taken out of class because I couldn't keep up with the others. I remember I never had any interest in it, because I couldn't do it, and then I saw the copies of the Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit my mum had saved me (amazing foresight) and I actually sat down and tried to read them. I didn't get very far, but when I told those people who were meant to be helping me of my attempts, they just laughed.**

 **In the end, I finished with an A in literature and a B in language.**

 **Sorry for the rant, it's half an explanation to you guys and half an incentive to those who are too afraid to write or get put down about it.**

 **You will get there in the end.**

 **I'm proud of how far I've come. You can be too.**

.

.

.

The company stopped to set up camp for another night under the stars. Evrion found she couldn't wait to get off the pony, but almost fell when her knees shook.

Someone grasped her by the back of the jacket and cloak she wore. Her head turned to find Dwalin, hard face unamused, as he held her up with one arm alone. Even if he were 5 inches shorter than her, he still held her up with little effort.

"Uh, thanks," she gasped.

He just grunted, and let her go. Her legs wobbled, but she managed to stay on her feet. She watched the warrior dwarf move away, and wondered in her paranoid mind if Thorin had sent Dwalin to keep a close eye on her.

"Don't worry lass," Bofur told her. "You're getting better at riding everyday."

"I doubt that," she said, letting go of the saddle to allow Fili and Kili to lead Poppy away. "But thanks none the less."

Bofur smiled, but Evrion was staring over his shoulder to where the two brothers had taken the ponies and then up at the hill where Thorin stood in conversation with Gandalf, within the ruins of a farmers house.

"Oh no," she found herself saying. She knew what was to come. They would be south of the Ettenmoores, close to Rivendell. Where Gandalf would try to persuade Thorin to head. But the stubborn dwarf wouldn't listen, not even when he was standing in the ruins of a house clearly not withered by age and weather.

"What's wrong lass?" Bofur asked, concern marred his thick brows.

"Nothing," she offered him a short smile, before heading with purpose up the hill. She was a sort of adviser, and yet she knew her words would mean nothing to Thorin. Not without his respect.

She stopped just in the shell of a doorway. Listening to that last of their conversation. Thorin refused to heed the Wizards words on heading for the Hidden Valley.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place," Thorin bared his teeth, and Evrion could then see the deep dislike he had for elven kind, especially the ones who had done wrong to his kin, to his people.

..."We have a map," Gandalf pushed. "One we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Evrion held her tongue. She couldn't tell them what it said, couldn't risk changing the future.

"Help?" Thorin dropped his arms from across his chest, hands tense by his side. "A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunger Moria, desecrate our scared halls, the Elves look on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father?"

Evrion clenched her fists. During the war of the Dwarves and Orcs, they had attempted to reclaim their home in Moria. Khazad-dûm in their own tongue. But it had been given the name Moria, meaning Black Pit or Chasm, due to the fact that the heir of Durin had awoken the Balrog which had killed him. Thus the Balrog was named Durin's Bane.

She could see why the elves refused to help in such a cause, but could understand the anger he felt for the Woodland realm and their King. Evrion didn't know if Tranduil had turned his back purely to spite the dwarves, or because he feared to bring smaug on top of his own people's heads.

That doesn't mean either of them were right. It just meant that they would not put their grudges aside.

"You are neither of them..." Gandalf urged Thorin, and Evrion looked to the exiled King. He seemed to her as immovable as the mountain that was his kingdom. She could not see Thorin falling, and yet he did... Her stomach dropped. She couldn't let that happen. More so than because he was a character in a book. He was flesh, and he rose from the violent sea like a beacon of hope for her. Evrion, who never felt she belonged anywhere.

An old friend has once called her the wonderer...

Gandalf huffed, and charged from the building, almost running her over in the process.

"Where are you going?!" Bilbo cried, when he noticed the wizard making haste from them.

"To seek the company of the only one around with any sense - myself, Mister Baggins!" He shouted back, when Bilbo opened his mouth.

Evrion watched him go with wide eyes. She knew it happened, and yet she had let it. If she called, would Gandalf turn back around? She doubted it. Her eyes slid to Thorin who stared hard at the road where the wizard had gone. Upon noting her gaze, that hard glare turned to her.

"You should listen to him," she said. "This house has not decayed on its own."

The stubborn dwarf huffed. "I do not need the advice of wizards, nor of humans." With that, he walked passed her and out of the shadowed house.

"Gloin, Oin, get a fire started! Bombur, we're hungry."

Evrion tensed to follow, but found her feet stuck in place. She looked down at her boots, upon the ruined ground. To go outside would be to admit what was to come. She thought she could be brave in the face of it, but when it came down do it, she was scared. The hand she lifted to her face shook. Evrion shuffled back, sitting with her back against the broken wall.

Something Gandalf had said stuck in her mind, like a chill in her bones: "For always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

.

.

.

It was sometime later that she decided to emerge from the farmers old house. The fire had been made, and Bombur has just finished the evening meal. Many of the dwarves sat around, smoking from their pipes. They had no idea what lay beyond the lines of trees, but she did.

"Do you think Gandalf will return?" Biblo asked, Thorin sent him a murderous stare which the hobbit must have missed. Evrion wondered how he didn't feel that heated look.

"He is a wizard," Bofur tried to comfort.

"He will return when he wills it," Dori added, rummaging inside his backpack while Nori crossed his feet almost on top of it, still smoking. Dori shot him a look, which the other dwarf totally ignored.

"Here, give these to Fili and Kili," Bofur tried to distract the fussing Hobbit.

Evrion's head snapped to the two bowls. "I'll help!" She spoke, before she knew what she was doing. Her heart pounded as she took one of the bowls.

As she headed towards the trees with Bilbo, she saw Bofur snack Bomburs hand. "Stop it. You've had your share."

Bifur caught her eye, sitting near the edge of the group. He signed a question: "Are you well?"

She paused, using her one free hand to gesture, "Yes," in his dwarvish.

Gloin caught sight of them, where he sat with his brother Oin, and suddenly the red haired dwarf threw an arm over Bifur's shoulder, taking his attention from her. Evrion felt a jolt through her at the clear attempt to keep her from conversing with Bifur. She wondered what had changed, they had been making progress?

"Miss Evrion," Bilbo called.

"Coming," her voice broke partly, but thankfully the hobbit didn't catch it as she walked passed him.

They came up on the two brothers, crouched by a fallen log, staring out into the darkened forest. Bilbo handed his soup out to Fili, but the blonde did not take it. Evrion did not even attempt to hand her bowl to Kili.

"What's the matter?" The Hobbit asked, the three didn't notice her frozen behind them.

"There's a slight problem," Kili looked sheepish. A common look for the youngest brother.

"Problem?" Bilbo asked, still holding the steaming bowl. Fili still did not take it.

"The ponies," Fili said, looking outwards. "We had sixteen."

"Now there's fourteen," Kili added.

Bilbo looked to the ponies left, while Evrion looked to the tracks and thought about that which had made them. The bowl shuddered slightly in her hands.

"Daisy, and Bungo!" Bilbo put his bowl down finally, Evrion copied him before her weak hands dropped it. "Should we tell Thorin?"

"Uh, no," Fili pulled a funny face. He obviously didn't want to get it in the neck from his uncle. Evrion couldn't blame him, having been on the end of the exiled Kings cold stare.

"Look at the tracks," she pointed, before she lost her nerve. Bilbo would find them, but she wanted to hurry things along.

Dear god, she was going to come face to face with mountain trolls that had come down from the Ettenmoores and murdered a farmer and his family.

"Something big uprooted these trees."

"You can say that again," she muttered, just as Kili said, "That was our thinking."

Bilbo turned to her. "Did you say something, Miss Evrion?"

She opened her mouth to speak. Perhaps if they went to get Thorin first...

"Hey! There's a light over there."

The brothers moved towards it, and she sighed.

"You should head back and tell Thorin, just in case," Bilbo said to her, looking up in ernest. That was different. Though she should have known her presence would change some things.

Evrion thought about it. She was terrified to change a single thing, but then what if she were there to indeed do that? To somehow make the outcome different? Perhaps they could make it to the same point, but in a better standing when the armies came.

She nodded. "Be careful," she told him, before turning quickly to head back towards the camp.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" She heard Bilbo shout, and she hurried her pace. One of the trolls had just taken another two of the poor ponies.

She crested the trees, and most of the dwarves look up at her pace. Though some were still too busy talking, or smoking their pipes. Thorin's eyes snapped up.

"What is it lass?" Bofur asked. Ever the caring. She found she liked Bofur quite a lot. He made her feel welcome.

But that was something to think about for another time...

"Where's Bilbo?" Ori added, innocent eyes wide.

She must have looked frazzled, to say the least.

"Trolls," she blurted out.

"What do you mean Trolls, Lassie?" Balin frowned.

"There are Trolls," she pointed behind her. "They have taken four of the horses. Bilbo, Fili and Kili have gone to get them back."

"And you left them?" Dwalin growled.

Evrion frowned, hard. "No. I have come for backup, else they do something stupid. Now I'll be heading back for them."

She turned, but her shoulder was grasped in a firm, warm hand. Thorin barely touched her longer than a moment, before his broad shoulders brushing past hers and made her stall. "You stay here," his words were final.

Her teeth gritted. The other dwarves jumped to their feet, following after their king and leader. Another hand rested on her shoulder, Bifur offered her a smile. Saying something encouraging in his tongue that Dr could not understand, but she got the grasp from his tone. She tried to return one, but it was stiff.

"We'll bring them back," Bofur told her. All Evrion could do was nod with a stiff neck.

She watched the last of them dissapear into the trees, and crouched to put her head in her hands. Part of her, one she hated to admit, wanted to hide at camp and leave them to their fates. Bilbo would save them, wouldn't he? Her hands were shaking, but she clenched them, and stood so suddenly her head swam.

Returning to her bedding she'd left near her bag, she snatched up her bow and shouldered her arrow sheath over her back. The trolls were big, damn it, she could hit one with one of her arrows. She had to do something at least! Even if they ran after her, that left less than there was before who wanted to skin, or eat the company alive.

Stomping back into the tree line, Evrion swore to herself that she would not leave them to their fate.

"Bilbo!" She heard Kili cry, followed by Thorin's: "No!"

She ran.

.

.

.

Coming to a stop just at the edge of the firelight, she crouched low and rounded the Trolls camp. Her breathing was ragged as she tried not to step on a twig, or lean too heavily on the fallen leaves.

The thinnest troll had Bilbo in his hand, while the other two worked the dwarves into sacks. Evrion could do nothing but watch for long moments as the largest strung up Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Ori and Nori onto the spit. The others were left nearby. When the one holding Bilbo put him into a sack, out of his hands which could crush the poor Hobbit, she thought about making her move.

Gandalf would come at dawn, or so she hoped. She only needed to draw them away until then, and at least the company would be safe. Her arms shook as she reached out to steady herself on a nearby tree.

"They shall be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage," the largest said, and she shuddered. Bile rose in her throat.

The trolls were humongous, with thick limbs and grey skin. They stank from lack of washing, and had beady eyes which gave her the chills.

Listening to them converse, she found their names to be: Bert, the largest, Tom and William, the smallest and dumbest it seemed, of the lot.

The Dwarves thrashed, and shouted loudly. She couldn't imagine the fear they must be going through, the threat of being eaten alive. She stole her nerves, and reached back for an arrow.

"...I don't fancy turning to stone!" Tom complained, and she gritted her teeth. She was counting on it.

"Wait!" Bilbo jumped up. "You're making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori yelled back.

Bofur added, "Half-wits, what does that make us?"

"Uh, I meant with the seasoning," Bilbo began, as Evrion knocked her arrow. She felt the string between her fingers but it was different. She had never taken a life, not even an animals. The trolls were vile, they were going to eat the dwarves and had killed the farmer and his family. A gruesome, terrible death and yet she still hesitated. Fear controlled her limbs, her mind.

When Tom grabbed for Bombur, lifting him high over his mouth, Evrion snapped from her daze. She knocked her arrow again, only to have Bilbo come to the rescue again.

"Not that one! He's infected!"

"You what?" Tom looked horrified.

He dropped Bombur back onto the pile. She let out a small breath while briefly closing her eyes. Then looked back to the trolls, where could she hit them? Their heads? Their arms or legs? What would be best? Would her distraction not work, and would they go after the dwarves instead? Her heart threatened to give out with the amount of pumping it did.

She could not make a mistake. She could not come back and change it. What would happen in the future, with the one ring if the dwarves did not reach Erebor and rid it of Smaug? To keep the darkness from taking a foothold in the East?

Thorin kicked the others in the back, ceasing their protests about parasites. They caught on soon enough, but it was too late.

"Taking us for fools!" Was all she heard through the pounding in her ears.

She pulled her bow string tense, making sure to have her hood pulled up, and her feet steady as she walked out of the trees to Bilbos side.

"You can let them go," her voice was breathless. "Or you can take an arrow to the eye."

"Evrion!" Bofur cried, from his place over the fire. She didn't look to him, didn't want to loose her nerve.

"Oh, lassie!" Balin sounded sad.

She ignored all the protests from the dwarves, some telling her to run, and the others saying she'd make it worse. She fought the quiver in her arm, keeping it straight and aimed. Had she not told Kili her bow was easier to pull?

"What's this?" Bert loomed over her. "A human. Now those are tasty."

"Get back," she said to Bilbo, as she held her ground, barely. "Stay back!" She yelled to the trolls. "Lest I let this arrow loose!"

The trolls looked between each other, then Bert and Tom howled in laughter. Evrion felt her hands shake, and almost give out.

"I don't like it..." William's voice cut Bert short as he made for her.

"Don't like what?" Bert snapped.

"There might be more of them. They keep appearing! And the human looks like a ranger!"

"I doubt it," Bert turned to her, teeth bared. "This little human is all alone."

Evrion stumbled back slightly, loosing hold of her arrow. It fell to the grass below, as her back hit the ground. Bert's large hand reached for her.

A loud crack split the air.

"The dawn will take you all!"

Gandalf, she let out a relieved sigh, then screamed as she watched the trolls turn to stone. Before he was solidified completely, Bert got a determined look in his beady eyes and reached for her once more. She closed her eyes, and almost felt it as his skin turn to stone above her. She shuddered, keeping her arms over her eyes.

"Evrion!" Bilbo cried, echoed by a few of the dwarves; Bofur, Ori, Kili and Fili. She was sure Bifur was shouting to her in Khuzdul.

At least she'd made some friends. Even if she were more of a hindrance in the end.

"Are you well, Miss Evrion?" Gandalf asked her.

She opened her eyes at the close voice of the wizard. The trolls hand was inches away from her face. Would she have turned to stone also? She began to sweat, and she looked to the wizard in desperation.

"Get me out?" She outstretched a hand.

Gandalf took it, and he was surprising strong for his no doubt ancient age. Though the Wizards of Middle Earth did not age as a mortal would. They were too entwined with the land, the very soul of Middle earth.

Her legs were shaking when Gandalf pulled her to her feet. He brushed down her back lightly.

Then a storm of black hair and blue eyes rounded on them. "What were you thinking?" Thorin growled.

Evrion blinked at him a moment, then huffed and looked down at the ground. She refused to speak to him when he spoke to her in such a way.

"Do not be hard on her," Gandalf scolded.

"She could have been killed for being so foolish!" Thorin pointed a finger at her. "Or endangered the company further. I have said, a person with no battle skill, does not belong on this quest."

"And I have said, Thorin Oakenshield, that you should heed my words and advice."

Thorin ground his teeth to dust. "And you," Thorin pointed at Bilbo, who was hanging back, still covered in what she believed to be some sort of slime from the trolls. "What were you thinking?"

"Do not bring my Burglar into this. He had the nous to play for time," Gandalf stood tall. "None of the rest of you thought of that. As for Miss Evrion, she had the nerves to stand up for you and your company. Even in the face of danger."

Thorin looked like he'd swallowed something nasty. Evrion was still shaking, and she decided to ignore the exiled king and glance at the trolls. She shuddered once more, only to feel a small hand on the top of her clenched one.

"You did a brave thing, Miss Evrion." Bilbo smiled. "Thank you for helping me."

Evrion felt her shakes lessen a little at the look in the hobbits eyes. She would throw herself into danger for him again, in a heartbeat. No matter how terrifying it had been. "You are welcome."

Bofur and Bifur came running to them. Bifur frantically signing, so much so that she couldn't keep up. Bofur clasped her shoulders.

"Thank Durin you weren't harmed!" Bifur came up beside them. "Yes, yes," Bofur nodded as Bifur continued to sign and speak. He appeared shaken.

"Bifur wants you to know that he thinks you were very foolish!" Her face fell. "But also very brave. He says that he feared for you, and that he hopes you won't do it again."

Evrion looked to the now silent dwarf. She laughed lightly, a nervous laugh, "I don't think I can promise that, Bifur. I'm sorry."

Bifur signed again. Bofur said, "He says: then we will just have to make sure we're always there to look out for you, so that you don't have to look out for us."

"That is not why she is here," Dwalin cut in.

"We are not here to baby sit her," Thorin added.

Evrion kept her face blank.

"What brought you back?" Balin asked of Gandalf, trying to steer the conversation back to safer ground. Bofur and Bifur were loyal to their king, she did not want herself to come between that.

"Looking behind," Gandalf answered, glancing to the now stone trolls. "Nasty business."

The other dwarves, Gloin and Oin were collecting their belongings they'd had to strip, while Nori, Fili and Kili looked at the trolls, hanging off of them at times or kicking them in a show. Dori was holding Ori back from going anywhere near them, stone or otherwise.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors," Gandalf continued.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked, tearing his eyes from her.

"Oh, not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands."

She went pale, and Gandalf flashed his eyes to her. She wasn't sure if any of the others caught it.

"They could not have moved in daylight. There must be a cave nearby."

"A troll hoard," Thorin sounded interested. "Let us find it then."

The other started to make their way back to camp at the command of Thorin, while Fili and Kili were left to try and find the ponies that had run off in the chaos.

Evrion stared at the trolls for long moments. Even in the rising sun, they looked monstrous. Berts hand had almost closed her in. Trapped in stone. She almost laughed. She was going to a deep kingdom in the mountain, and she was becoming scared of stone?

"Evrion," Gandalf called, he waited for her with his hands clasped around his staff.

She nodded. Glancing once more at the trolls. She hadn't managed to let loose an arrow in the end.

"I am coming," she told the wizard, before heading after him.

.

.

.

 **End of chapter 7.**

 **Again, not a long one. I'm making them shorter so I can keep track of them.**

 **If you could, please review! I love all the favourites and follows, but I would like to know what you think.**

 **It's a slow start, I know, but bare with me... I have a lot planned. Things that don't follow the script, and twists to the canon.**

 **Also, a shout out to two wonderful Hobbit/Lord of the Rings fanfictions I have found in the last few weeks which I can't help but tell you about are;**

 **The Skipper by LinzRW**

 **(Which is mind blowing, I'm telling you - you've got to read it!)**

 **And...**

 **His Corrupted Heart, Mind and Soul by FateMagician**

 **(Also amazing, and a breaking of the box in story telling as it's about the Witch King!)**

 **I think this chapter is okay. I've been down about my writing but I actually enjoyed this chapter.**

Edit:

A huge thanks to Zweig who has brought to my attention more characters (from the games) which could be beneficial to the story!

For those who are wondering, I am mostly following the movie timeline for now but there will be many twists and turns! It's slow now, I know, but hang on in there.

Timelines will be changed, as Evrion being there has changed Middle earth and this whole story is based on what would happen if the Durin line lived on... (I realise Dis is still alive in canon but I'm not spoiling anything yet)

There will be characters who are not in the movie, or not in the books, which show up along with OC characters and those from the games. I hope to add all these versions of the story together, along with my own characters to create something which I hope you will stick through and enjoy to read!

I hope to eventually make a sequel for the Lord of the Rings, which will also be changed to involve many more characters! Plus there will be antagonists for the main character, Evrion.

I thought I'd let you guys know! I have been worried about using the script, and sticking too close to the story but that's just to set the base for whats to come. The next chapter will start to curve off of course, and Evrion will realise it's not going to go smoothly. There will be new characters added - ones you know, and ones you don't too!


	8. Chapter 8

The Hobbit – _What You Wish For_

Chapter 8

 **If I have posted this when I said I would then; Happy Christmas! Or if you do not celebrate it, happy holidays.**

 **(Though I couldn't wait, and posted it on Christmas eve instead!)**

 **Stay safe everyone!**

 **In this chapter we finally get to see some twists to the story, and some new characters. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **But let's not forget reviews, and a thank you to all those new favourite and followers. 50+ followers! I never thought the story would reach that.**

 **Dragonegyptianblue: Ah, the dwarves are going to be hard on her for some time yet. After all, they are as stubborn as stone. Especially Thorin, he has a rock brain haha. You know what they say, if you love a character, you put them through awful things!**

 **Rtaylor23: For some reason your review isn't showing up, but I received the email about it? Not sure, but thank you none the less. You are correct, I shouldn't let people get me down about my writing. And your compliments on my writing mean a lot.**

 **I have two quotes that I want to share, one on this chapter and one for the new year;**

 _ **'May the stars carry your sadness away,**_

 _ **May the flowers fill your heart with beauty,**_

 _ **May hope forever wipe away your tears,**_

 _ **And above all, may silence make you strong.'**_

 **Apologies, I do not know where it is from, though it was found on a LOTR inspirational board. I thought it was beautiful.**

 **A big thanks again to Zweig for all the advice and ideas! You've been a great help. Ps. you're a mind reader!**

.

"Oh, what is that stench?" Nori squeezed his nose with two fingers, pinching it.

Evrion almost lost her stomach at the first whiff. She covered her mouth and span around, very nearly bashing into a few of the others. Gloin grunted in annoyance, as did Dwalin before he rushed into the cave after Thorin. Ever the stubborn dwarf King's bodyguard. To her surprise, it was Ori who came to her side as she fought back the bile, and wiped the moisture from the corner of her eyes, back turned from the entrance.

"Miss Evrion?" Ori peered up at her.

"Ori?" she smiled, when she was sure her stomach wouldn't rebel.

"You can use this," he offered out a handkerchief, it was soft and startlingly white to say it travelled with a pack of dwarves. Already her clothes were covered in sweat and muck.

"Oh, thank you," she took the soft material from his fingers, pressing it to her nose. It even smelt pleasant.

"Dori makes them," he told her, shifting on his feet. He was bashful, and the light hearted dwarf made her forget the horrors of the cave. There were wonders inside, she was sure, but there was the scent of rotting meat also. She did not want to see.

"I place them inside my pack with dried flowers, like my mother used to do, to keep it smelling nice."

Evrion rubbed the material between her fingers. "My nan used to put that in my draws; Potpourri. When I was really young," her voice went lower, as she recalled her grandparents. "I would take flowers from the garden sometimes, to put them in water and wait for them to form perfume. I don't think it ever worked," she laughed. "But my nan, she never deterred me. Didn't mind even when my pots of water and flowers cluttered the bathroom windowsill."

"She sounds like a good person," Ori nodded, listening to her small tale. She was grateful that he had. She did not often tell stories from her past.

"So does your mother," she offered him a kind smile.

When she made to hand him back the handkerchief, he held up his hands to stop her. "You can keep it," she also kept her smile as he turned to follow his brothers who had just re-emerged.

Evrion placed the soft material inside the bag at her hip, close to the book which she constantly checked for. She returned to the group just in time to see Thorin heading back out into the light, his new elven sword clasped in his grip. The morning rays of light which had saved them from the trolls danced of the silver in his hair.

The sight of the iconic sword stalled her, or so she told herself. It absolutely _wasn't_ because he was startling on his own.

"Orcrist." The word fell from her lips. She couldn't help it. It would be the sword which would pierce Azog's chest, and it would be the sword he held in his tomb. Deep beneath the Lonely Mountain, in the halls of the dead. Her heart twisted violently at the thought, taking her breath from her.

Thorin's head snapped to her, having heard her uttered word. He frowned. "What did you say?"

She realised her mistake, and her eyes widened. "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

Thorin narrowed his eyes further, and she thought he would push the topic, but he instead deemed her uninteresting and marched away. Evrion might have ran up to the cave wall and banged her head, had she not noticed Gandalf handing Bilbo a small sheathed blade. It would have been hidden by the wizard's feet, covered in leaves and filth until he uncovered it.

"Here. This is about your size." Sting. It was _Sting_. The blade he would eventually pass on to Frodo. Her eyes trailed after it, as Gandalf handed it into the hobbits hands.

"I can't take this," Bilbo held it hesitantly. It reminded her of when she had first picked up a knife. Fearful of the sharp edge which could cut her skin should she become complacent for even a moment.

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." Gandalf informed him, leaning down to speak to the hobbit. How many times would that little trick save them? Bilbo and Goblin town. Frodo, Sam and even the Fellowship would be alerted to danger by its glow.

"I have never used a sword in my life."

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true course is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

Evrion felt her breath catch. They were words which had always stayed with her. When she grew angry at Gollum, for his actions during Frodo's tale, she would remember that without him, Frodo and Sam would have been lost. If Bilbo had taken Gollum's life, lacked mercy, then would Frodo and Sam have never made it as far as they did? All the way to Mount Doom? The words had held little relevance for her life before, but she believed they were words each and every person should remember.

After all, knowledge spoke, but wisdom listened.

.

It was when the others moved away that Evrion and Bilbo were left close to the cave opening. She still refused to look inside. The dwarves had found old weapons within, along with the elven blades which Bilbo, Gandalf and Thorin now beheld. They made slow progress away from the cave, speaking amongst themselves while examining what they'd found. What they hadn't left to come collect later, anyway.

The box would be uncovered by Bilbo in the end. With the original ending, she doubted the dwarves would have much thought about the small treasure in a troll cave when their King and heirs laid in tombs. All because of a pile of gold. Evrion glanced down at the hobbit in question. He had Sting strapped to his hip, and viewed it as if he'd grown another foot there.

"I've never used a blade," he said to her, looking up in earnest. "Never taken a life. It did not occur to me that I should have to, on this journey."

Evrion found she couldn't take the changing look in the hobbits eye, and tried to lighten his mood, "Well, you are a burglar."

Bilbo saw in her own wide, dull blue eyes that she could not say he would not have to take a life. He would, in the end. Whether it be spiders or goblins. But she could try to lighten his burdens. They still had a way to go before Bilbo would be tested.

"Yes," he smiled anyway. "Yes, you're right. I'm just a burglar."

He glanced away, and Evrion stared out the dwarves. She might have to kill when the time came. Her palms sweated at the thought, and her stomach churned. How naive she had been, sat in Bilbo's dining room. She'd been so sure she could make a difference, but what if that came with blood on her hands?

"What's that?" Bilbo suddenly gasped. Evrion turned her head to follow his gaze. There was a bush to the side of the cave. It took her a moment to notice what had caught the hobbits eye, but then she saw it.

"I-Is that blood?" He stuttered beside her. Her eyes narrowed on the stain of bright crimson. It shone against the green leaves, like drops of heavy water.

"I think it is-" There was a small voice. Low in volume, followed by a moan. It sounded almost human, but she couldn't be sure. Both her and Bilbo froze.

"Should we check?" He asked, as Evrion pursed her lips. How long would she continue to be a coward? A louder moan came the next time, and she knew in her gut it wasn't from a dark creature.

"Get Gandalf," she said, as she rounded the bush and pushed through the undergrowth. Her heart hammered in her chest, but she ignored its elevated beating and her panicked breaths.

"Evrion!" Bilbo called in desperation. He was torn, but chose to follow after her instead.

"Gandalf!" He shouted behind them. What she saw stopped her in her tracks. A woman, no - a she elf laid injured, half hidden by the roots of a tree. Blood covered her pale face, bright against her fair features; hair of golden sunlight and eyes of shamrock.

The she-elf tried to get an arm beneath her, but she slipped and ended up on her back once more. There looked to be injuries in her side, open wounds. Sindarin slipped passed the she-elf's lips, but Evrion did not know it well enough to understand.

"Are you alright?" Evrion lifted her hands, to show she was not a threat. "Do you speak the common tongue?" The she-elf eyed her for long moments, until Bilbo came up beside her.

"By the Shire! It's an elf! And she's hurt-" Gandalf thankfully appeared then, followed closely by Thorin.

"An elf?" He spat. Though there was hardened concern in his glazier gaze. He was not totally uncaring, far from it actually. If anything, Evrion believed Thorin felt things very acutely.

Gandalf spoke to the elven woman, whose eyes widened at the sight of the Grey wizard. Evrion recognised the word Mithrandir, when the she-elf spoke in gasped tones. Gandalf knelt beside the wounded she-elf, though Thorin did not seem entirely happy about it. The wizard ignored the hesitance of the stubborn dwarf king.

"Evrion, come help me."

"Why should we do this?" Thorin spoke up, eyeing her as if he dared her to take a step while he spoke with Gandalf about the matter. His pale blue eyes were wide, and Evrion saw the worry within them. The burden of the companies' lives, and the fate of his quest. There were those which sought to end their journey. As Gandalf had already told him at their meeting in Bree; there was a price of his head.

"She is injured," Gandalf looked back, exasperated. "Attacked by the stone trolls. We cannot leave her to bleed here. That is not who we are. It is not who you are." That seemed to snap Thorin from his daze a little, though he would not be Thorin if he were not stubborn in his ways.

"We are on a time sensitive quest," he pushed, eyeing the elf as if she were to bring doom down upon their heads. Evrion could see that his mind had been made up, no matter how much he dragged his feet for show.

"Oh hush," Gandalf was clearly annoyed. He settled his staff beside him, a sign that he was staying put. "We shall tend her wounds, then she shall be on her way."

"Would you really leave her to her fate?" Evrion suddenly said, facing off against the dwarf king. He held her gaze, expression unreadable. She had seen through him however, and attempted to make him say it. He would not leave the she-elf to her fate, and that was what separated him from his father and grandfather. His pride, though strong, did not control him. He was not a cruel man, and despite the pain his people had suffered from the elves not offering aid, he would take it out on the one lone she-elf who lay bleeding. That would be pointless, and petty.

"Be quick about it," Thorin spun on his heels, and stormed passed Bilbo through the bush where the other dwarves were waiting.

"There may be hope for him yet," she sighed, too low for anyone to hear her.

When she turned to join Gandalf at his request, she found the she-elf's face contorted in pain. Again, she were able to see Thorin's side. The she-elf had not been in the books, nor the movies which meant Evrion did not know about her. She was a piece of the puzzle, but Evrion could not say for certain where she fit. Still, they could not leave the she-elf. As Gandalf said, they would patch her up and be on their way.

Evrion knelt down beside the wizard. "Pour water on the wounds, here," he handed her a water pouch. "Make sure they are clean." He spoke to the she-elf, who tensed but allowed Evrion to pour the water into the wounds on her side. Evrion fought not to cringe every time blood washed away.

"Bilbo," Gandalf called. "Fetch me some binding cloth, would you?"

"I have some in my pack!" Bilbo jumped forward, eagerly rummaging and quickly produced a roll of white cloth which would form a bandage.

"Apologises, for I do not possess the skill of elven healers," Gandalf lent back, using his staff to steady him.

"I am thankful for your aid, Mithrandir." The she-elf sat up, allowing Evrion to wrap the cloth round the wounds in her side. Evrion's hands shook, and she was clumsy, but the she-elf only smiled encouragingly - as much as possible with her clear pain.

"My name is Lianna, of the Woodlem realm." Evrion looked into her inhuman eyes, too bright to be mortal. She paused, considered saying: _I wouldn't say that around Thorin_ , but immediately thought better of it. It would not do her well to joke about his past with the Elves of Mirkwood and their King.

"I am Evrion," she focussed back on her work, tucking the cloth as best she could to keep it together. It wrapped around the woman's stomach, over her ripped travel clothes.

"And I am Bilbo Baggins," Bilbo offered a dip of his head, and Lianna's eyes travelled over him. No doubt curious about the halfling.

"Well met; Evrion and Bilbo Baggins," Lianna returned gracefully, though her elven features were still twisted in discomfort. The she-elf obviously had questions, but kept them to herself. Evrion stepped back, and Lianna managed to get to her feet. Though she did have to lean a hand upon the tree truck for support.

"You will be glad to know that trolls were turned to stone," Bilbo said, from her side. He appeared to want to comfort the she-elf, ever the polite hobbit.

"They were?" Lianna looked pale, unnaturally so. "That is fine news. I came across a ransacked house during my travels and thought to discover the reason behind it. I had not expected Trolls from the Ettenmoors. They caught me off guard, knocking me unconscious and brought me back to the cave where they keep their meat they will save for later." Evrion felt the bile rise in her throat again. The smell…

"It appears the Light shines on me this day, for I feared I would make it no further before the trolls returned at dawn. Instead you appeared."

"It is very fortunate," Gandalf nodded. "Though we must be on our way. Will you be able to make it safely to your destination? The one in which was cut short by the trolls."

Lianna nodded, clutching at her wounded and bound side. "I will. I thank you for your aid once more. I am in your debt," the she-elf bowed her head. "I should make haste," and with that, golden blonde hair faded into the underbrush. As easily as a fox moved through its habitat.

Evrion stared after her. "Should we be worried, Gandalf?"

Gandalf did not answer for a moment. "Why should we be worried?" Bilbo looked between them, confused. Not for the first time.

"No," the wizard answered, and Evrion turned to make eye contact but Gandalf was looking elsewhere, out into the trees. "Lianna of the Woodland realm did not know our cause. She looked to have been traveling for some time, through the ware in her clothes. I do not think she will rush back to her King."

"Let's hope not," Evrion forced herself to turn from the tree line and head back out to the group of dwarves. They were huddled together, speaking with one another quietly as they often did when discussing something.

Thorin had said, back in Bilbo's home that he would take each and every one of them over an army from the Iron Hills. They were loyal, and as close to a family as they could be. Evrion was alone, standing on the outside looking in.

"An elf?!" She heard Dwalin shout. His voice carried.

"And we're helping them?" Gloin put in. He was not a bad dwarf, none of them were, but no wonder Gimli had such colourful opinions on elves in the beginning. Though Legolas did not help things much. He did like to antagonise.

"Gandalf," Balin called, when he saw them returning. Evrion had just used the water pouch to clean off her hands. Bilbo walked by her side, the wizard at their back.

"She is gone now, and will not trouble us," Gandalf told them. "She owes us a debt, and will not be a hindrance. I can assure you."

"Can you really, wizard?" Dwalin seemed enraged. Thorin placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He did not want to see the company betrayed.

"Let us hope you are correct, Gandalf." Thorin uttered.

The dwarves, though they tried to hide it, did not seem to know what to do with her after that. It saddened her, to think they could not get over their prejudices. There was still distrust over her being there, despite Gandalf's assurance. She was human, did that mean she would never truly fit into their company? Bilbo would reach close to that goal, but hobbits were different to humans; the world of men and dwarves were not so easily combined.

"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled, and then they were running, off into the woods surrounding them. Evrion had been so distracted, she had forgotten about Radagast the Brown, and what Gandalf would face soon. She gritted her teeth. She needed to speak with him about Thorin's father!

A line of russet brown rabbits stopped by the company, cutting them off. Upon the sledge pulled by those rabbits was the small wizard, covered by moss and white bird droppings. If she were to guess.

"Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf raised his voice, scooting up to stand beside his fellow wizard. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf! Something is wrong, something is terribly wrong." Evrion knew the colour had drained from her face. The others didn't notice, as they shuffled and huffed over the arrival of the brown wizard. They were unimpressed, muttering while they held on to their weapons. Bilbo let out a sigh, and dropped Sting from where he'd had it held out in defence.

"Yes?" Gandalf pushed, clearly losing his patience a little.

"Oh, just give me a minute. I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was right there! On the tip of my tongue..." The dwarves watched the wizard with a mixture of wariness, curiosity, and outright annoyance. "Oh, it's not a thought at all, but a silly old...," he curled his tongue out. "Stick insect!"

Evrion would have been strangely awed, had she not been worrying over speaking with Gandalf, and the fact that their journey was a start in a chain reaction which would last many years. Into the next generation. Gandalf said something to Thorin, and ushered the brown wizard away from the company.

Evrion moved to follow them, but paused when Thorin addressed her. "Where are you going?"

"To speak with the Wizards," she answered, frowning at the stubborn king. She wasn't in the mood for his questions; there were bigger things she needed to focus on. She might have thought highly of him, but that didn't mean he wasn't a pain in her arse.

She began to walk away, but he started talking again. "What would you have to speak of with the Wizards?" He kept the same narrowed eyed look, and it ticked her off.

"I would not be Gandalf's advisor, if I did not give advice," was all she said, before she moved off swiftly. She walked down the hill, and came up behind the two Wizards. Evrion caught sight of the morgul blade, wrapped in a piece of cloth. It made her feel instantly cold. The blade of the Witch-King of Angmar.

"That is not from the world of the living." Radagast uttered. No, it was not. It had been buried with him, in the High Fells, where light could not reach him or his brethren.

"Gandalf," she started. The wizard whipped his head to her. "I need to talk to you."

"Who's this?" Radagast scrutinised her, dark eyes hard. He was not as mushroom addled as Saruman the White believed. "She is not of this world."

"No, no," Gandalf shook his head. "She was not born in this world no, but was made for this one." That sentence shook her. Evrion opened her mouth to speak, but there were echoed howls in the distance which dried the words on her tongue.

"Wargs!" She said, cold fear sliced through her veins. "The company!" Gandalf followed her back over the hill to the dwarves.

Bilbo looked around frantically. "Are there wolves out here?"

"Not wolves," Bofur whispered, clutching his axe.

"Wargs!" She cried. One made itself known, just as she let out the word. It landed on the crag above them. She screamed at the sight, only to draw its attention. Kili knocked an arrow under his uncle's command, and hit the beast in its head, a smooth strike from Orcist saw that it moved no more.

Another Warg struck from the side, just as Bofur tried to pull her out its way. The huge beast pushed them both down, crushing one of her ribs in the process. She let out a wheezed breath, unable to drag in enough air to scream. Dwalin used his axes to despatch the beast, while Bofur pushed the body off of her and pulled her up.

"You alright, lass?" He clasped her shoulders. She didn't have time to answer as Thorin bellowed, "Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind!"

"Orcs?" Bilbo squeaked. He looked torn between drawing Sting once more, or running for the hills. She felt the same. They were sitting ducks, arguing amongst themselves while the Orcs and Wargs closed in on them.

"Who did you tell beyond your kin of this quest?" Gandalf demanded. Evrion clutched her side, clenching her as she shook her head. Did it really matter right then?

"No one," Thorin threw back. His bright eyes scanned above them.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf raised his voice, and Evrion did not know why he was pushing the question when they needed to get to safety. It was one thing to read the speech in a book, or listen to the lines in a movie, it was another to wait for them to be over so that they could actually start running.

"You are the one who has told others needlessly!" Thorin shouted back. Thorin was clearly anxious for his company, he didn't need to be thinking about who had betrayed him or not. Evrion opened her mouth to say as much, when she was grasped from behind.

Thorin turned to look at her, just as Dwalin held on tightly to her cloak. "This one could have spoken!"

"No!" Gandalf cried. "Put her down, Dwalin. This instant. She is not your enemy." At a single look from Thorin, Dwalin heeded the wizard's words and released her. She stumbled forward slightly, before wrapping an arm around her stinging side as she stared at Dwalin over her shoulder in hurt. He seemed uncomfortable by the stark look in her eyes.

"What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin turned fully to face the wizard. "You will tell me why you brought the girl!"

"Now is not the time, Thorin Oakenshield. You are being hunted." Gandalf rightened his hat, and clasped his staff higher.

"The ponies have bolted!" Ori came running up to then, face drawn and eyes wide. Oin followed close behind, holding up his ear horn to understand what all the shouting was about.

"Then we run," Evrion gritted out. Thorin shot her a look.

"We will be struck down in the open," the exiled king growled, as if that is what she planned. She shook her head, closing her eyes against the pain and the accessing look in his eyes. Did he honestly think she had betrayed the company?

"I'll draw them off," Radagast broke the tension. She had almost forgotten the smaller wizard were there. The morgul blade had been passed on to Gandalf, evidence for the Council at Rivendell. Not that they would heed it. Gandalf could have brought the one ring itself, and Saruman still would have been blind to it.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf looked resigned to their fate.

And then Radagast said something which managed to put a smile on her face; "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits - I'd like to see them _try_."

.

Evrion was essentially left behind as the dwarves ran full pelt through the grass land. Pain erupted in her side, and she doubled over from it. She almost fell, losing her footing, but Bifur held her up. He grasped her hand and pulled her along with him and Bofur.

"Move!" Thorin ordered, at the same time Gandalf called, "Stick together!" She could barely see Radagast he went so fast, but then her, Bifur and Bofur caught up with the group who had collected round one of the large rocks which dotted the grass land. Evrion almost ran head first into the rock. She was out of breath, her head spinning and it had come out of nowhere. Her depth-perception being off.

"Ori, no! Come back!" Ori continued to run, she saw it the same time Thorin did. They both reached, banging hands as Thorin clasped Ori and pulled him back by the back of his jacket. She shared a look with Thorin, one she couldn't begin to understand with her face twisted in pain.

They started running again all too soon. She was terrified, and only ran because she was herded by the other dwarves. "Where are you leading us?" Thorin snapped at Gandalf, and she wanted to smack him in the back of the head. They didn't have many options!

The group paused behind another large rock, this time she collapsed against it. Kili darted out from cover, shooting the Warg which prowled above them. It landed, dead when the others hit it, along with its riders but not before it had been heard by the surrounding pack.

They started running again, and she panicked. She did not know if she could get up. A hand grabbed her shoulder, and she was dragged to her feet to stare into crystalline eyes. "Your journey has not finished yet, Miss Larken. I still want to know why you are here, so run!" He tugged her for a moment, making sure she did run, and then he let go of her. She stumbled along, her side burning like a fire poker had been lodged there.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf ran for another of the bolder rocks. Evrion did not think she could last much longer. She knew they needed to find the opening...

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin shouted, as he took her arm in his grip once more. She hadn't realised she'd almost fully fallen over. She would have, were it not for the strength he were lending her.

"We're surrounded," Fili cried.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili asked, shooting as many shots as he could. They just kept coming. She was an archer, the only other one in the group. Damn it, she needed to help-

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin exclaimed, angrily. The company closed in together, facing outwards at the incoming attack.

"No," she coughed, getting her feet back under her. "He hasn't."

Thorin only spared her a hard glance. "Hold your ground!"

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf called, and Evrion almost managed a smile.

"Come on, move!" Thorin ordered the others, letting her go. "Quickly, all of you. Go, go, go!" He stood at the opening, making sure the others descended down before he did. The dwarves, along with Bilbo, jumped into the opening. Too slowly, why were they going so slowly? Despite the pain, Evrion took the bow from her back and tried to knock an arrow. Her hands shook. Kili stood alone, further out than any of the others.

"Kili! Get over here!" She screamed. He turned to her, and ran, just as a Warg pounced. It missed it, thanks the gods, and then he was past her. Almost to safety.

 _Damn it. She wanted her hands to work! She needed to hold them off until the last dwarf made safely down the hole! It didn't matter about her!_

Evrion hadn't realised she'd said these things aloud until Thorin slammed a hand on her shoulder, jutting her from her thoughts. He looked at her strangely.

"Come on," he said, and hauled her along. The arrow slipped from her fingers. There was a loud horn, and despite never having heard it before, she knew it was the elves. They charged across the grass land, armoured horses with archers upon their backs.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the archers leaning from their seats, bows drawn, while Thorin tensed beside her. Evrion was about to slide down the opening where the dwarves were calling for them, taking Thorin with her, when she watched one of the riders get pulled down. She didn't think, she just acted. Her hand reached up and shoved Thorin with all her might. His eyes widened, and he slipped backwards into the stone opening.

At least he was safe.

She knocked an arrow, as she'd dropped the other, and with all the strength left in her shaking limbs, she drew it. The Warg pounced on the elf, half pinned by his horse. If she missed, she may harm the rider. If she didn't, he would surely die. Evrion had to risk it. The arrow flew, and managed to hit the ground next to the Wargs leg. She let out a breath in defeat. It was futile... But then, it gave the elf enough time to free himself, as the others came to his rescue. The warg fell, arrows protruding from its pelt.

Evrion felt herself go weak, and almost dropped her bow as she collapsed back into the opening. Her shoulder hit the stone, and she slid downwards.

"Bombur! Catch her!" Her fall was blocked by a soft padding, and she looked up to find Bombur had dulled her fall. Then she turned her head to the dead Orc, and screamed at how close it was. The scent of it burnt her lungs, and she did not think she would ever get used to the hide like skin and bloodied eyes. A broken arrow shaft stuck out from its neck, the weak spot in its brutal armour.

"It's alright, its dead!" Bofur cried, reassuringly. She was helped to her feet, just in time for Thorin to turn on her. "You!" He growled, there was a cut on his forehead, probably from where she'd pushed him. He was such a sturdy dwarf, she doubted he'd ever been pushed by anyone. Evrion was sure the aspect of surprise, and the fact that he had been standing on a slope were the only reasons it had worked.

"What were you doing? What were you thinking?"

"You wouldn't get down the hole," Evrion pointed out, clutching her ribs. "So I gave you a push. I'm sorry about your head, but you're too important-"

"And what were you doing up there?" Despite being five inches shorter than her, he filled up the space in her vision. "Are you an elven spy?" He added, as if in afterthought.

"What?" She breathed, eyes squinted. That had come out of nowhere. Evrion might have laughed, had the situation not been as serious as it was.

"Thorin," Gandalf began, a warning.

"No," he spun on the wizard. "Did you plan this all along? To seek refuge with our enemies? Or did you want us to fall into their hands? Was that she-elf someone you knew?"

"Thorin Oakenshield, you have no enemies here," Gandalf stood taller. As he had done in Bilbos home. "The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"Do we follow the path?" Balin cut in, again the voice of reason. The others stood around, faces drawn as they huddled together. Thorin noticed this, at the same time she did. It would not help anyone to stand arguing.

"There is no other choice," Thorin gritted out. Dwalin nodded, hefting one of his axes and grunted as he made to lead the way.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf added, letting out a deep breath.

"This is not over," Thorin told both her and Gandalf, before following after his company.

Evrion realised she was shaking. There was a pain in her arm, when she looked down her shoulder was ripped open and raw from the fall against the rock. She hissed. It felt like it had when she were younger and had slipped on the pavement, taking the skin off of her knees, but defiantly a lot worse. The damage was covered partly by pieces of her torn jacket. She guessed she would not be handing it in for her project...

But that led her to thoughts of the home she had left, and decided it would be best to not think overly of those things. Who does not wish Middle-Earth was their reality, but would miss the world they were actually from when they were faced with leaving it behind? No one ever expected it to actually happen. Evrion wondered if she would be mad by the end. A price to pay for saving the dwarves, or her attempt to change fate. The Valar might punish her for it, she could not know.

"Come," Gandalf told her softly, before he went after the dwarves who were strangely quiet as they weaved round the rocky bends.

"That looks painful," Bilbo spoke, and she almost jumped out of her skin. She hadn't realised he'd stayed behind with her.

"I'll be alright," she swallowed. The truth was, she had never been very good with blood. Seeing Lianna's had tested her will not to run, but seeing her own blood was far worse.

Before they could be left behind, Evrion started after the company, making sure to pick up her bow. It had a few scratches on the dark metal, but thankfully the wire was still intact from its fall. She ran her fingers over it, knowing it was one of the few things she had from her life before. If it broke, would she?

Evrion and Bilbo followed the path which was nothing more than a space between too large rock faces, close behind the dwarves, when there was finally an opening which revealed a vast valley beyond. Evrion felt her breath leave her at the sight. The last homely home, Rivendell, was even more splendid than her imagination could conjure up.

The grass swayed softly in the breeze which swept over the valley like a caress. While the stones of Riverdell were pale grey, rising up from the nature around it, linked by bridges and waterfalls. The sunlight gleamed down upon it and the rocky range behind it.

"The valley of Imraldis." Gandalf beamed, resting on his staff as the dwarves looked out from their small cliff. "In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name."

"Riverdell," Bilbo whispered, while she uttered, "Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Thorin obviously gave her one of his looks at that, but it was Gandalf who was most surprised. How strange it must be for someone to know your thoughts, and to speak before you did yourself.

"You think the elves will give us their blessing? They will try to stop us." It was funny. Thorin was speaking to Gandalf, and yet looking at her. Evrion glanced away, clutching her ribs while feeling the burning in her shoulder. She swayed a little, panicked that she might topple over the cliff side. Would the Valar bring her back? Like Gandalf? No they wouldn't, she was not as important as a wizard.

"Of course they will," Gandalf got a mischievous look in his grey, blue eyes. "But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small amount of charm." A pause, for effect. Gandalf was theatrical at times. "Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

The dwarves continued to mutter to one another, but gradually and reluctantly made their way down the cliff side towards one of the large bridges. Evrion did not necessarily like heights, and so she kept her gaze on the others in front of her as they shuffled down. Nori's puffed up hair, and Balin's white locks. Dori's long jacket, and Dwalin's long mane of dark hair. Bilbo continued to look in awe, which had Evrion smiling wearily. He was not looking where he was putting his hobbit feet. She clasped his shoulder.

"Don't fall," she told him. He nodded, and allowed her to continue to hold his shoulder. Half to keep him from tumbling off, and the other to support herself slightly.

As they crossed the bridge, Evrion slowed to take in the statues. They were tall elven Knights, grand in stature and of a craftsmanship she had never seen in person. She had heard about the wonders of her world, but never left Britain to see them, had only seen the like in pictures.

A stunning male elf came down the steps to meet them, standing between the two guards who stood to attention at the bottom. The armour and clothes they wore had Evrion forgetting her pain a moment. While the statues had been something, the clothes were something else. Rich materials, rustic leathers and actually metal armour forged by their smiths. Evrion could never hope to match it. In comparison, her own clothes looked like a cheap costume.

Lindir, who she presumed was the elven man, was dressed coat of velvet brown, with a deep blue, mixed with purple robe beneath it. It complimented the deep mahogany of this hair and eyes. And the ears, she still could not keep her eyes from them. Lianna's had been fascinating, though she had kept her gaze polite. Lindir was not looking at her, and so she found she couldn't stop looking at the delicate curve.

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf confirmed her suspicions.

The wizard and the elf greeted one another, knowing each other as friends, or close acquaintances. The dwarves shifted nervously. She would have told them not to worry, but she doubted they would listen, and her head seemed to be spinning slightly.

"Stay sharp," Thorin urged them.

Lindir spoke in elven, and she could understand the sentences she knew, though wouldn't be able to speak it herself. "Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen." _We heard you had crossed into the Valley._

Gandalf spoke in common, "I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here-" Lindir answered, as Evrion thought she might have to collapse on top of Bilbo to keep standing. The hobbit was more distracted by their surroundings, and the elf before them.

"Where is he?" Gandalf's voice trailed off, as she heard the same horn from the grasslands. The company turned to see the elves returning, and Evrion knew they would form a closed group.

"Ifridî Bekâr!" Thorin bellowed. Hold ranks!

The dwarves moved as one, and she thought she'd be left on the outside. Oin surprised her, by grasping both her and Bilbo to pull them into the centre of the group. She would have stumbled then, had she not been held up from the close press of Dwarvern shoulders. Dwalin put an arm out in front of Ori, to keep the youngest from falling into the hooves of one of the horses and been trampled.

She watched as the riders swirled around them, making her head spin more. Elrond separated himself, as she expected, but then so did two other riders. One upon a horse of startling white, and the other a deep brown. Did the brown horse had splatters of mud and blood up its side?

"Gandalf!" Elrond approached the wizard, entering into a hug which consisted more of patting shoulders from a true embrace.

Elrond wore armour which was tinted purple. He was as beautiful as any of elves, and yet there was something different about him. He had a presence than even her human senses could pick up. Elrond Half-Elven. His hair was a deep brown, to match his eyes. He reminded her of earth-tones.

Gandalf beamed. "Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?" _My friend! Where have you been?_

Elronds voice was deep, hinting at his wealth of knowledge and calm. "Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na lant Vedui." _We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass._

Elrond then turned to the group, "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

He held up an Orc sword, which he passed to Lindir. Evrion couldn't say the other elf was thrilled with holding it. It looked like it would dirty his robes.

"Ah, that would have been us," Gandalf smiled, and so the charm offensive began. Evrion could have chuffed out a laugh, if her teeth weren't gritted in pain.

But then the story changed, and Evrion was thrown off course; the two riders stepped up beside Elrond and Gandalf. They were both as tall as the Lord Elrond, one wearing swaths of pine green material beneath his light armour and the other wearing cerulean blue. Their hair was the same deep brown, as were their eyes. They almost looked like twins.

It couldn't be...

"Mithrandir!" The one wearing cerulean blue smiled bright, holding a hand out for Gandalf to take. The other, wearing pine green, cast his eyes out into the sea of dwarves. Because of her pain, she was doubled over and so was almost lost within them. Her large hood hid most of her from view, as she'd remembered to lift it up when she'd been pulled into the centre of the dwarf group.

"One of you, an archer," his voice was deeper than his brothers, whose was much fairer to match his more elegant appearance. "You took a shot which may have saved my life. I would great you." The dwarves muttered amongst themselves, not liking being addressed, and 'accused' of something like saving an elf.

Gloin muttered. "What is the pointy ear talking about?"

"Don't know," Nori returned. "His brain must be addled."

Evrion sighed, then straightened as best she could. "It was me," she spoke, feeling the eyes on Thorin on her face. Dwalin muttered under his breath, holding Grasper and Keeper tight in his grip. She pushed through the dwarves, who allowed her through easily enough. She stumbled to a halt at the edge of the dwarves, good arm clutched across her side. Evrion looked up around the trim of her hood to find Elrond's assessing gaze on her.

He then looked to the elf swath in pine green, and if she were right, then he would have been their father. "I was not aware of this, Iôn."

"Hanar's mount was tackled by one of the foul Wargs, Ada. He was given time to remove himself from his pinned position by the arrow of a strange archer." The elf in swath of cerulean blue produced her metal arrow from within his clothes.

Elrond eyed her once more in interest, but the elf swath in pine green spoke before his father could. "You have my thanks, strange archer," his eyes, much similar to his fathers, travelled curiously over her clothes and bow. She had always imagined the brothers to be full of life, and inquisitive. Her arrow no doubt fuel that, and she was their target. Evrion couldn't say she was glad about that.

Evrion tipped her chin. "You are welcome. I saw a chance to act, and I did."

"Then I am grateful that you chose to take that chance," he smiled, and it was almost blinding. Though he was not as made up as his brother was. His clothes were roughed up, and there was mud splattered up the side of his face. He didn't seem injured. And damn, he had noticed her staring.

"You have my thanks also," Elrond said suddenly. "For assisting my son. May we know your name?" Elrond raised a brow, and she was sure she would not get away without explaining herself. There was no way in middle-earth that he would believe she was a ranger. She was not of the Dúnedain, nor of the Númenórean blood line. She couldn't even shoot an arrow with enough skill to try and pass as a ranger in training.

"My name is Evrion Calder-Larken," she bowed her head again, then shot a look at Gandalf to help.

"Ah, the young Miss Evrion is a friend of mine, Lord Elrond."

"I see," Elrond said, still eyeing her.

"Well met," the elf in swath of cerulean blue approached her. "Evrion, for you assisted my brother. I am Elladan."

"And I am Elrohir," the other placed a hand upon his chest.

Evrion could say without a doubt that she felt like a dear in the headlights. She was saved from having to speak again by a loud cough behind her. Probably Gloin, from the sounds of it. How well was she becoming accustomed to the dwarves if she could tell them apart by a cough alone?

Elrond looked to Thorin, who stood at the front of the group. Only then did blue eyes shift from her. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin did not like the situation he was in, she could see, but he held his head up high; He did not like being at a disadvantage to an elf, in Elrond knowing him, and not the other way around. And how well had she started to know Thorin, if she could tell these things only from a glance? He might try to hide it, but Thorin had an expressional face.

"You have your grandfather's bearings. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain." Elrond smiled politely, yet his eyes always gleamed with knowing.

"Indeed; he made no mention of you," Thorin was curt, and Evrion wanted to sigh. Elrond took the stubborn dwarfs less than pleasant tone on the chin, smile still in place, and turned back to Gandalf.

"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin."

Evrion could have sagged in relief when the story regained its path. She knew the elven words. _Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests._

"What is he saying?" Gloin groused. "Does he offer us insult?"

"No, master Gloin. He's offering you food." Gandalf was exasperated. When the dwarves talked amongst themselves, Thorin half turning to listen to them, Evrion couldn't keep the smile off of her face, though it soon vanished through the pain.

"Ah well, in that case," Gloin lent back, satisfied. "Lead on."

"You are injured, my lady," Elrohir said, eyes on her shoulder and slightly bent posture.

Evrion was sure the pain was doing funny things to her head, for she didn't check her tongue. "You were not the only person to get tackled by a Warg today." She looked up sharply, to see if she had insulted him. He only smirked.

"Indeed?"

Elladan looked less amused.

"Elrohir, take her to the healers. While you are there, have them see to yourself also." Elrond called.

"As you say, Ada," Elrohir nodded, and offered her his arm. Evrion looked at it a moment. She had certainly never been offered an arm like that, as if she were in some sort of historical drama.

"We have our own healer," Thorin's voice cut through the clearing. She turned to see Oin stand up taller, holding his ear horn. He puffed out his chest in pride.

"You are our guests," Elrond told Thorin. "It would not be proper of us to deny you our healers. She will be in safe hands. You have my word."

Thorin clenched his jaw. "See to it that she is," he returned, and it was Gandalf's turn to sigh loudly. Elrond only continued to smile, even at the insult. Evrion narrowed her eyes at the Dwarf King, unsure of his sudden change of heart. Why would he care? Unless he still wanted to grill her, waiting to give her twenty questions. That couldn't happen if she disappeared. Yes, that was it.

Blue eyes followed her as she placed her arm in Elrohir's, and was lead up to another set of stairs by the main ones Lindir had descended. The dwarves voices faded as they moved up their own set of stairs, following after Gandalf and Elrohir. Eager for food. She glanced over her shoulder, meeting eyes with Thorin once more as he lingered by the bottom and stared after her. The cut above his brow was stark against the dark of his hair, and she clamped down on the regret for causing it.

He probably thought she was going off to discuss secret things, being an elven spy and all, she sighed once more. She was sure once the pain was taken care of, numbed a little, the events of the day would crash down upon her.

"Are you well, my lady?" Elrohir's eyes twinkled as he viewed her from the corner of them. He had probably seen the dwarf lingering. Think of it what he would.

"I am now we aren't being chased by Orcs," she nodded, offering a short smile. She had a feeling Elrohir had a similar hidden humour like her own. Dry and sarcastic.

.

He led her through the bridges of Rivendell, and through the pain, she tried to take in as much as she could. The water which ran alongside some of the pathways, and the sunlight as it danced off of the bright green tree leaves. Elrohir was quiet for long moments, until they reached another set of stairs which led inside a hall like building.

"It is not often you see a human woman travelling with a group of dwarves," he said, looking up the steps. She couldn't disconcert what his intentions were for asking. And quite frankly, the pressure in her ribs and the strain in her tired eyes meant she didn't want to dance around the topic, nor to walk much longer. She held his arm only to be polite.

"No, it is not," she decided to play coy. The less said, the better. And he had noticed she was a woman, even with her trying to hide it. Her hair had come loose in the haste of the day, which meant the knotted brown curls hung over her shoulders. She'd scooped it over one side to keep it from getting in her bloodied shoulder.

Elrohir smiled at her answer, but said no more for the time being. "These are our healing halls." He told her, when they reached the top of the stairs. They entered the hall like building filled with light from the opened windows. It had many rooms, with wooden floors and beds laid out along the walls.

A male and female elf approached. The male had hair of a silver tone, and the woman flaxen. He had eyes of grey, while she had kind eyes of brown.

"Our guest," Elrohir told them. "Lady Evrion was wounded by a Warg. Lord Elrond bids that you see to her wounds, Lady Ellowin."

The female nodded, a dipping of her chin as she smiled at Evrion. "Come this way," she told her, and Evrion left the two males who went into another room. Elrohir patted the other male on the back, and they spoke like friends in their own tongue.

When Evrion turned back around, the female was watching her but not unkindly. They entered a separate room that had sunlight coming in through the open window, which was nothing more than a hole in the stone.

"Please, sit," the elven woman gestured to the bed that was covered in white linens. Evrion sat, feeling dizzy now that she was not on her feet. When she looked down, she saw that her hand was stained red from where the blood had trickled down her shoulder, seeping into her clothes. She hadn't realised she'd been bleeding so badly.

"Remove your weapons and cloak, if you will," the elven woman collected some salves, and pulled a wooden chair to sit opposite her.

Evrion unclipped her weapons and cloak, and was removing her jacket awkwardly when she recalled something she had not thought about before. Tattoos, she had tattoos that were related to the world of Tolkien. She hesitated, and the healer viewed her curiously.

"Would you like me to help?"

"No," Evrion said quickly. Then added, more calmly. "No, it is fine. I can do it."

She hoped to the Valar that the woman wouldn't know what they meant. After all, the fellowship hadn't been formed yet. She removed her top, yelping as it pulled on her wounds. It formed a ruined ball in her hands.

When she looked up, she noted straight away that the woman viewed the nine leaves tattooed down her right side curiously. Lorien leaves, green veined by silver. The elven woman would not know the meaning of the nine, but would no doubt be interested in why a human was linked to them.

Still, the female remained polite and kept her questions to herself. Evrion had serval more tattoos. Wooden wings upon her right forearm, a set of cogs and metal work on her left wrist and the words of Aragorn's coronation song down her spine. She hoped the woman didn't need to look too closely at her back. Though the healer worked quickly, cleaning and binding her shoulder, and then her ribs. Evrion twitched every time she rounded close to her back. Hopefully her hair covered most of the words.

When she was done, patched up with white cloth and clean, the female stood. "I will go and find you another shirt." With that, the female left and Evrion let out a deep sigh, bowing her head. She knew she was safe in Rivendell, but would much prefer to be in the group of the others. Evrion had not been travelling with them long, but she already came to expect their presence; of the Ur's warming auras, the Ri's playful banter. Of watching Fili, and Kili, their interactions reminding her of her own siblings. The same with Dwalin and Balin, how despite their age and differences in nature, they would sit around the fire and talk. Of Thorin's calming presence, and the homely presence which both Bilbo and Gandalf brought.

Not long later, the healer returned with a tunic of dull grey. It looked of better make than Evrion had ever owned. She gulped when she took it from the female's hands. It was soft, and had embroidery of silver; swirls and leaves.

"Thank you," she said, and the woman bowed her head in answer and acceptance of the thanks.

"Lord Elrohir will see you to your company," the healer said, and then bowed her head again and left.

Evrion quickly redressed. Finding that her jacket was ruined, and one of her gauntlets was covered in blood. Damn, she thought. She had nothing to cover her arms up with. At least the tattoos linking to middle-earth were hidden by the tunic. She collected her green cloak which had seen better days, and threw her arrow sheath and bow over her unbound shoulder. Pushing on the door, she found Elrohir waiting for her.

"Ah, there you are." His face had been cleaned, though he still wore his battle wear. The metal plate, and swath of pine green.

"Come, I am sure your company are eagerly awaiting your return," he smiled, and Evrion got the impression he meant something by that, she just didn't know what.

When he offered her his arm, she looked down at her own arms filled with a cloak. "I can walk on my own," she said, smirking a little to lessen the blow. The cloak actually covered her tattoos.

"Of course, my lady," he seemed startled a moment, but then he smirked back.

They walked side by side, and Evrion had a hard time believing it was real. She was strolling through Rivendell, with one of Elrond's and Celebrian's sons – having survived an encounter with trolls and a pact of orc scouts. She gritted her teeth. It certainly was not as easy as reading in a book, of day dreaming about the World of Middle-Earth. If she were not careful, she could lose her life. If she thought about it too much, she may keel over again, and there was no Bilbo for her to lean on.

They walked through the layers of Rivendell, only bumping into a few other elves who smiled and greeted them in elvish, before seeing her and switching to common. She bowed her head every time, unsure of what to say back. She'd feel rather awkward saying, "Hello," over and over again, with her nervous laugh attached. The one she heard herself doing, but was unable to stop.

The dwarves were seated upon one of the raised platforms that made up an outside eating area. It was a familiar scene, as Dori tried to persuade Ori to eat something green. Evrion smiled, relief loosening the tension in her frame at hearing the dwarves voices and seeing them act as they usually did. Had she developed some sort of paranoia? That something bad would happen while she was away, that she could have prevented? Her smile fell away under the thought.

"I don't like green food," Ori pouted, as Dori held a rather large leaf in front of his younger brother's face.

"Hm, neither do it Ori," she forced a smile, speaking to alert the others to her presence, if they hadn't already noted her arrival.

Dori huffed. "Don't encourage him." That was becoming the only thing Dori said to her.

"Where is the meat?" Dwalin seemed genuinely confused by the fact that elves didn't eat meats, and did not serve it. He fished around in the bowl of salad placed in front of him.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori said eagerly, before asking her, "Are you going to sit with us, Miss Evrion?" Then he noticed the tall elf beside her, and shrunk in on himself. Elrohir stood by her side a moment, smirking at their exchange, before moving over to the head table where his Father and brother sat along with Gandalf, Thorin and Bilbo.

Thorin spotted her, as Elrohir spoke to his father. His blue eyes pinned her to the spot. "Miss Larken," he called, and just her name sounded like an order, then he raised a brow at the seat beside Bilbo.

Evrion felt like taking a seat next to Kili, just to prove to the dwarf that he could not order her about with his words, of his damned eye brows. She would have loved to listen to Kili talk about how he most certainly didn't like elf maids, and Dwalin would stare at him in the most unamused expression she had ever seen till they all laughed at how he mistook one of the elven male bards for a female. But then, she really didn't want to cause a scene. Instead, she made a show of taking her time to follow through with Thorin's little demand.

"I'm being called," she rolled her eyes to Ori, who laughed lightly, not knowing exactly what he was laughing at before being smacked on the back of the head by his brother.

Evrion quickly moved away before Dori could scold her again.

She stood by the seat next Bilbo just as Gandalf said, "Kind of you to invite us. Though, I'm not really dressed for dinner."

"Evrion," Bilbo glanced up at her. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes Bilbo, thank you." She looked to where Elrond sat at the head of the table. "Thank you, Lord Elrond. For allowing me the help of your healers and for giving me a change of clothes."

Elrond bowed his head. "You are welcome, Miss Larken."

Thorin eyed her, as usual, as if she were about to spring up and announce: _"You were right all along! I was working with the elves!"_

She placed her cloak over the back of the chair, ignoring the looks she got from those that noted the tattoos. Dwalin had them, but she doubted it was common for humans, or females to have them. Her bow leant on the end of the table.

Evrion was about to take her seat, when someone called her name. A female voice, with an accent not from Middle-Earth.

"Evrion!"

Her head snapped to the side, and she saw Eruyale stood beside Lindir. Her friend was clad in a simple dress of white, with her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Evrion couldn't move for a moment.

How?

Eruyale rushed towards her, and Evrion was forced to catch her friend as she threw her arms around her shoulders. Evrion braced herself, but still grunted at the pain in her shoulder and ribs.

"I don't... How?" Evrion stared at her friend, pulling back. Eruyale had tears in her eyes, while Evrion was beyond words.

"I was so worried about you!" Eruyale cried. "When you fell-"

"It would seem," Gandalf spoke. Both the girls broke from their haze to regard the old Grey wizard. "That when the trees called for you, they also brought your friends."

"You know this young lady, Miss Evrion?" Bilbo asked, peering up at them.

"I'd like to hear this story," Thorin narrowed his eyes at them, then turned to Gandalf.

Elrond took in the scene with his dark, intelligent eyes. Evrion felt that she could hide nothing from him.

"I have told you, Thorin. I called for Evrion from her lands, to assist you in your quest. Though magic does not always work the way the wielder wishes it. Miss Eruyale was brought through also." That wasn't the full truth, her wish had done the magic, but Gandalf had been aware of it. He hadn't called her through. Though she supposed the Grey Wizard was adept at half-truths for the benefit of Middle-Earth.

"Brought through?" Thorin questioned. "From where?"

"A very long way away," Evrion answered, meeting Thorin's glare. She would not tell him of her world, nor her knowledge, she couldn't risk it.

"Please, have a seat," Elrond gestured to the empty seats at his table. "Eat! I am sure you and Miss Eruyale would like to converse."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," Eruyale replied courteously, as she grabbed Evrion's arm to pull her down into the seat beside Bilbo.

Evrion turned to Eruyale as her friend began to speak, "I was so worried," she continued in a whisper. "When you fell off that rock, we all ran to get to you but you weren't there! Esca was the first over. And then, well, the wind blew and I ended up on the outskirts of Rivendell. I had no idea what was going on, I only knew parts from watching the film years ago. I couldn't believe it. Thought maybe I'd been drugged or...something."

Evrion nodded, still unsure of what to say. It was all… It was one thing for her to be caught up, another for her friend to have been dragged into it too.

"But the elves are lovely!" Eruyale tried to lighten the growing dark cloud which was Evrion's expression. "They found me and brought me here. Elrond told me he suspected I was not from middle-earth, but he was not sure why it had happened. I'm sure he knows now."

"Knows now what?" Evrion frowned harder, was sure her expression could rival one of Thorin's.

"That you were brought here to protect the company, because of your Oath, and that we were also caught in the spell which brought you here." Evrion stared at her friend, who seemed to be taking it all well. Almost too well. Though Eruyale still held onto her arm, as if she would disappear.

Then something clicked in Evrion's head. "Does that mean the others are here?"

Eruyale nodded. "I think so."

"They aren't in Rivendell. With you?"

Eruyale shook her head. No.

Evrion paled. Where could they be?

"So it's my fault-" she started, but Eruyale used a hand to cover Evrion's mouth.

"Don't start with that! We were the ones who rushed after you. You didn't know-"

Evrion felt her lips thin, as her friend brought her hand away from her face. "Still..."

"No 'buts'," Eruyale pointed at her. "We will find a way through this. Once we found Esca and Gwen, we will stick together and find a way to deal with it all."

Evrion let out a breath and closed her eyes, she briefly placed her forehead against her friends shoulder. "Thank you." She said, grateful her friend was not mad and that she did not blame her, even when Evrion blamed herself.

"How did you know about my oath?" She raised her head then, each thought coming to her like shots from a musket.

"I will tell you later," Eruyale promised. "Eat now. You are pale." Evrion was startled with it all, to say the least. She shifted the greens around, and used a folk to eat some. She didn't know whether it was because she did not like salad or the news of her friends being somewhere in Middle Earth, but it tasted like nothing in her mouth.

Bilbo looked round her, after a while. As if he had waited a polite amount of time before interrupting the two reunited friends. "Hello, Miss Eruyale. May I call you that?"

"Eruyale is fine!" Her friend smiled brightly. Eruyale had always had a way with people. She didn't even blink at the fact that Bilbo was a hobbit. Evrion found a small smile playing on her lips, despite it all.

"Ah, thank you," Bilbo returned it. "I am Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire. You are Miss Evrion's friend?"

"I am," Eruyale nodded. "I have adopted her as my sister."

Bilbo looked startled a moment. "You accepted Evrion into your family?"

Evrion sighed. "Eruyale, you are confusing Bilbo." She looked to the hobbit. "We are not related. She means that I moved to where she lives, and she accepted me into her friend group."

"That makes us sisters," Eruyale spoke round her, grinning at Bilbo.

"I see," the Hobbit really didn't see.

"Did you move far Lass, from your home?" Bofur asked, remembering that she often moved.

She looked at the kind dwarf. "Not that far," she answered, "but far enough." That was cryptic, even for herself.

Eruyale laughed. "And that's why they called her the Wonderer!"

Evrion paused in picking up her drink, and stared at her friend. "How do you know that?"

Eruyale lost her smile. "You told me," she had seemed confident, but then not, as if she couldn't remember if Evrion had told her. "Didn't you?"

"No, I didn't," Evrion dropped her hand. They stared at each other, wide eyed. There was no way Eruyale could know that name. It had been given to her years ago, to someone who Evrion lost contact with.

"Wonderer suits you," Thorin broke through the tension. "I think I shall call you it."

Evrion gritted her teeth. "I would rather you didn't." Thorin smirked, and she was too shocked to say anything. How had he gone from being cold and distance to annoying and smirking at her?

The others began to talk between themselves again, and Eruyale was drawn into a conversation with Elladan who sat opposite them. It seemed she knew the brothers well, but Evrion kept catching her friends eyes lift to one of the balconies.

Evrion sank into herself. How could Eruyale have known that name? It made no sense... Had the three of them just come up with it by themselves? Her, Esca and Gwen? No, Eruyale had said that's what 'they had called' her, the wonderer... She didn't think that 'they' was the friends she'd met in Scotland.

Why did she feel a cold shiver down her back at the thought?

.

 **Credits once more to those who made the script and who translated the elvish! The site is mentioned in one of my first chapters.**

 **Again, hope you all are well!**

 **I have tried really hard on this chapter, and I hope it shows. The story has just begun, and I am excited about where it can go.**

 **Reviews would be much appreciated! It helps me keep the doubts at bay.**

 **Zweig gave me the idea to add Lianna here - she is from the old hobbit game.**

 **And also, the tattoos are based on my list of those I want! But it's still not a self-insert. It's just easier to make a character when they're based on some truths. Such as the tales from my past and my life I fit in here.**

 **Elvish translations: (Sindarin)** **  
** _ **Iôn : Son**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hanar : Brother**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ada : Father**_ _ **  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

The Hobbit – _What You Wish For_

Chapter 9

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Thank you so much to all of you who have favourited, followed and reviewed! This story means a lot to me, and your support of it is amazing.**

 **I'll be spending the evening watching the extended version of The Five Armies with my family who haven't seen it yet. Better get the tissues ready.**

 **I realise there's a lot of stories like this, but I honestly hope that you stay around and give it a chance. Yes, I do follow the script heavily but that is because I cannot improve on the dialogue, and for Evrion, it is more like she is implanted into the story so when it goes as she recalls, she is safe, when it does not, things have changed. Obviously if that isn't your taste, I apologise but I won't deviate from this path. I have also attempted not to make her a Mary-Sue character, but she eventually needs to learn to live and strive in Middle-earth. Hopefully she develops these skills at a realistic rate. It all seems relatively smooth at the moment, but I promise you, things will not go as planned and Evrion will learn that she is far out of her depths.**

 **Second quote;**

 _ **There are two mistakes one can make along the road to truth. Not going all the way and not starting.**_ **– Buddha. The same goes for you dreams and aspirations.**

 **An introduction to two of my OC's here. Rover elves are not the work of Tolkien, but I added them for the sake of the story. Please excuse that break in canon Lore. And yes, I realise it is a cliché for a character to 'fall' into middle-earth and be close to one of the major settlements. That is not the case for Eruyale, despite appearances in the last chapter. I also realise that Westron is not English, but for the sake of the story, I decided not to add the language barrier at first. I will most likely explain this in the near future, as there will be a reason.**

 **Plus big news! I am certain now that I want there to be a sequel which leads into the Lord of the Rings. I have been conversing with Zweig, and have many plans for what is to come. There may be a filler between, not sure yet, but hopefully the ending to this part will not be what you are expecting.**

 **Now, reviews!**

 **Mystic Myra 8: Hopefully there will be many more unexpected moments to come! I've been working on adding lots of little twists and turns which will eventually come to light. And thank you! I do hope you like this chapter.**

 **Salinia: Thank you! I hope you this what's to come.**

 **Again, stay safe everyone and once more, a happy new year to all.**

.

Evrion sat at Elrond's table long enough for her to overhear, as he inspected the Elven swords. _Forged by the High Elves of the West, My Kin_. When he named Thorin's blade, Orcitst, the Dwarf's gaze swirled to her at the same time she looked away. Surely he couldn't have heard her back at the troll cave.

"You must be tired from your journey, Young Miss Evrion," Elrond said, sometime later. There was kindness in his face, even when she got the impression he did not fully trust her. She was in fact, tired. Between keeping face for the conversations which were aimed her way by the two Elven brothers, and trying to puzzle out her own thoughts while avoiding eye contact with Thorin had drained away any remaining energy she had from her life threatening experience.

Her friends were in Middle-earth. Esca, Gwendolyn, and Eruyale. From the corner of her eye she saw her friend smile, speak with the others; dressed in a white gown of elven make and yet there was an underlining sadness that could only be picked up by subtle hints. Every time there was a pull on the lines beside her friend's eyes, Evrion would also tense in answer. It was one thing, for her, someone who had had been called the Wonderer for a reason to be taken from her home but another thing entirely to have taken others into such danger. She could not help but feel responsible.

"Allow one of my people to show you to your rooms," Elrond suggested, gesturing to one of the elves which stood around the room. A part of her was disheartened that she wouldn't get to hear Bofur sing, but the other part did not feel like participating in anything joyful. Evrion could barely keep her eyes open. There was so much to do, to think of.

"Thank you," she bowed her head low, as it was heavy weight on her shoulders.

"I'll go with you," Eruyale stood alongside her.

"Goodnight," she said, to anyone who would listen.

"Goodnight Lass," Bofur watched her go, a little unsure. He most likely worried for her safety, even in the halls of Lord Elrond. Or it could have been the dark shadows which had collected on her face like thunderclouds.

"Get some rest, Lass," Balin smiled at her, his face crinkled. His pale eyes searched her face, but Evrion knew no one knew her well enough to understand her inner thoughts just from a glace.

"Goodnight, Miss Evrion," Bilbo also smiled, looking up at her as she took her cloak and weapons in hand. His own face well he noticed her expression, but she turned before he could inquire any further in his inquisitive hobbit way.

Bifur signed something from his place along the table. "Bifur says Goodnight," Bofur told her. She did her best to sign a thank you back with one of her hands occupied. It was not Bifur's fault, and she would not spurn his attempts to communicate with her. Evrion was not cruel.

As she walked away, Eruyale clasped onto her arm, while they followed a tall elf with light brown hair and fine copper red robes, Ori shouted the last; "Goodnight, Miss Evrion." She turned, her sleepy eyes finding him amongst his fellow dwarves. "Night, Ori." He smiled bashfully in response, not noticing her turn in mood.

"He's a nice lad," Eruyale commented, as they made their way out onto the walkways.

Evrion nodded, letting out a deep sigh. "He is. They all are."

"They like you," Eruyale continued, a knowing smile on her lips. Evrion searched her friends face a moment, not understanding how she could act as if it weren't Evrion's fault that she had been dragged into another world, into dangers unknown with no way home.

Unbidden, Evrion snorted, which must have been rather loud as the elf turned round to glance at them. "Not all of them. They're as stubborn as rock."

Eruyale pushed her shoulder into Evrion lightly. "No, they all like you. I can see it. Even that sturdy looking one, the chap with the tattoos on his head." Evrion laughed a little at hearing the England word 'chap' coming with the Eruyale's American accent. They had not known each other very long, but Eruyale had a way of lifting Evrion's sometimes downward moods.

"Dwalin?" Evrion raised a brow, snorting once more. She must have been exhausted, because she honestly felt like she had drank one too many. She shook her head. "No, he hates me." As Eruyale should.

"No," Eruyale shook her head. "They were all tense as a spring until you arrived at dinner. Dwalin, he looked like he wanted to start throwing things," Eruyale chuckled. "You put yourself down too much, Evrion. People like you, but you can't see it."

Evrion kept her gaze ahead, so that the prying eyes of her friend could not see into her own. "That was rather blunt," she smirked. She couldn't imagine the dwarves were worried for her. Some might, but others would be glad she had disappeared for the night. They no doubt hoped she would stay in Rivendell.

"Oh shush," Eruyale nudged her again. "You know what I mean."

"Hm," Evrion returned, in a way to get out of answering properly.

"This is your rooms," the elf guiding them suddenly stopped, gesturing to a white door. "Miss Eruyale's are just across the hall," he bowed. "Goodnight, my ladies." Eruyale echoed his farewells, while Evrion added a thank you.

"Come on. The rooms are amazing," Eruyale detracted herself long enough to open Evrion's door. Evrion was still awake enough to take in the open windows, covered by light curtains. The stone floor, and huge bed with soft, almost silk looking silver white sheets. Another small room was attached, and in the darkness she could make out the shape of a bath.

"Wow," was all she could manage.

"I know, right?" Eruyale fell back onto the bed, her arms spread out like the blonde strands of her hair. Evrion clenched her jaw, if she did not lay down soon, she thought she might have been able to sleep on the stone floor. But she couldn't, there were still things that needed to be said. She needed to apologise.

Eruyale stood up suddenly, drawing her hands down the white of her dress skirts. "You should get some sleep. We can talk in the morning when you've had a good night's rest. I'm only across the hall, and the elves will gladly help you if you call for someone."

"Eruyale, I-," Evrion shook her woollen head, attempting to blink the tiredness from her eyes. The slow ache in her shoulder and ribs scratched at her already full mind.

Evrion started slightly, when Eruyale stepped forward to take her hands in hers. Soft, warm hands against cold, scuffed knuckles. "You have nothing to apologise for, Evrion. Listen to me, you did not know what would happen, none of us did. The only thing we can do now is stick together, and make it through."

Her mouth was too dry to speak, her eyes prickled with unshed tears. Evrion did not cry easily. With her neck stiff, she nodded her understanding. Eruyale surprised her by giving her a quick, hard hug before leaving through the open door. There was a faint click as it closed. Evrion stared at it for long moments. To believe she herself had come through to middle-earth was mind blowing enough on its own, but surely she could not have imaged her friend in such detail? Even if she were mad.

She shook her head, to get rid of the cobwebs and moved over to the bed. Bending down to unzip her boots, she pulled them off with difficulty and then slid under the covers. The bag at her hip was uncomfortable to wear, but she worried about taking in off. In the end when it caused too much pain in her bruised ribs, she undid it and shoved it under her pillow. A thief would have to lift her head if they wanted it, she reasoned. Which might not be too hard, as when she put her head on the soft pillow, she sunk into a deep unconsciousness.

.

"Wonderer..."

That voice. Where had she heard it before?

"Wonderer..."

Why was it calling her that?

"You should be careful what you wish for, wonderer..."

The voice sounded too close, as if it were whispered against her face, breath in her ear. Her heart thundered, her limbs locked and she felt her whole body cease up. A scream caught in her throat, till she was able to tear her eyes open. The light was dull, but there was - there was something at the end of the bed! A figure wrapped in darkness? She rose up, lungs filled with air to scream. But when she dared to glanced up again, there was nothing there. Blood pounding like a drum in her ears, her eyes flickered to the rest of the room.

Nothing. There wasn't anything there. She had been so sure...

Evrion checked the urge to run to the door. She hadn't had a night terror in years and she would not run from them again. Being too exhausted to dream, she was sure it was only her mind trying to repel the events which had happened in its own way. The sight of the orcs, and the Wargs. Of the death which clung to them. Evrion hadn't been expecting the stench, nor anticipated just how terrifying seeing the beings which did the Dark Lords work would be.

Feeling unable to go back to sleep, she slid from the bed. There was a clean set of clothes on the dresser by the door. Some new leggings from the looks of it, and a new tunic top. Moss green this time, one of her favourite colours. It reminded her of her childhood, hours spent walking in the woods by her house. Some of the only dense collection of trees for miles. Her fingers ran over the material, thinking of walking her dogs in a past life. She was thankful they hadn't tried to cloth her in dresses, she had never been one for skirts or dresses.

Upon the dressing table was a bowl of water, with a folded cloth by the side and some fragranced soap. Evrion took the hint, and set about washing in the cool morning air. She stripped her old clothes, reluctantly leaving her dirty trousers in hopes that they would be returned. She had spent a few good weeks on the seams alone. The bandages seemed clean enough, though a small stain of blood marred the white cloth over her shoulder. It was dried however, and so Evrion thought it wouldn't stain the tunic.

Her shoulder itself ached, though not as much or as present as the night before. She felt it twinge whenever she moved it, but it was not enough to keep her from using her arm. Dressing in the new clothes, she remembered her bag under the pillow and half ran across the room for it. Her hand slid under with her heart in her throat, she let out a sigh when her fingers met it. But then she quickly pulled it out and checked inside. The book was there. It was ridiculous to be so worried when it was not like the phantom from her dreams could reach out and snatch it up.

She caught sight of a small pouch inside her bag, one which hadn't been there before. Shifting passed her sewing kit and the handkerchief Ori had given her, she pulled out the pouch hesitantly. It was heavy and clinked.

Wait... It was coins. Coins that Gandalf had said would find their way to her. That sneaky wizard.

Well, he could take them right back!

That reminded her, she also needed to speak with him...

Evrion had not forgotten the awful fear of her friends being in Middle-Earth, but with the task of looking out for the company weighing heavily on her shoulders, she wondered if she really would turn mad if she overthought things which she had no control over. Her fate was tied with that of the company, which meant she could not deviate from the path. That did not mean she could not help her friends, or find someone that could help them in her stead. It went on her mental check list, to be thought over one at a time lest it overwhelm her to the point where she was scared to act, or do anything.

So she went to her door. From the sun outside the window, it must have been early in the morning. Maybe even around six. Hopefully Eruyale had been right, and the elves could help her. Evrion realised that her saddle bag had gone missing, along with the rogue ponies. That meant she had nothing, and half her remaining clothes had been ruined. She needed some money, and then some supplies. That was the start of her mental list. But first things first. She left her bow where it leant against the dresser, Evrion would feel rude if she walked around armed and pocked her head out of the door. The hallway was quiet. She stared at the white door opposite, wondering if Eruyale was still asleep.

She closed the door lightly behind her, and went in search of someone who could help her. She found a male elf, dressed in emerald green with long ash brown hair and eyes of amber standing at one of the balconies close to her rooms.

"Excuse me," she addressed him. He span to look at her, eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, good morn," he said, politely.

She nodded as his greeting. "Could you show me to Gandalf's rooms please, I would like to speak with him," she said, as nicely as she could.

"I am afraid Mithrandir is busy this morning. He will not be in his rooms."

"That's fine," she held out the money pouch. "I'll just leave this for him."

"Very well," the elf tilted his head. "Follow me. I will show you to Mithrandir's rooms." The elf lead her to another section of the living area, she presumed. He stopped in front of an oak door. She looked at the bottom of it, close to the stone ground, then at the elf who stood waiting.

"I'll just drop it inside," it wasn't like she could slip it under.

"I will wait," the elf nodded, standing to the side.

Evrion opened the door slowly, even knowing the wizard was not around. She was glad that it did open, though the elves who came to clean probably preferred if it was left as such and stepped inside. The room was a lot smaller than hers, but homely with his wooden bed and book cases. She moved across the room when she saw a desk under a square window, Gandalf's black bag sat upon it. She didn't want to snoop but wanted to make sure he didn't noticed the returned coin for a while so she shoved it inside the bag, as deep as she could and span on her heels.

When she exited, closing the door behind her, the male elf turned to her. "Can I assist you with anything else?"

"Yes, actually," she said after she thought a moment. "Are there any jobs going? Anything I can help with? I'm short on coin." He looked at her curiously. She'd just shoved a whole load of coin in Gandalf's bag, and then she was asking for work? He looked at her like an oddity, which she undoubtedly was in Middle-Earth.

He nodded slowly. "I believe there is some kitchen work. Loading of barrels and provisions into the pantry."

"I can help with that," she said, it would keep her mind busy and hopefully earn her some Middle-Earth currency in the process.

"Come, this way then," he started leading again, and she followed. Her head being clearer from pain that day, Evrion was free to admire the comfort and beauty which Rivendell offered. Her elven guide led her down into a kitchen area. No one was inside. It was either too early, or nobody wanted any food yet. When they moved further in, passed the stone ovens and through another doorway, she found three elves waiting by a large open doorway.

Her elven guide spoke in Sindarin to them. The three looked equally surprised, glancing from her, to him and then one of them shrugged, "My brethren will instruct you in what you will need to do," he told her, over his shoulder.

Evrion nodded. "Thanks, for your help." He did not reply, as he was already walking away, out into the main kitchen area. She hadn't caught his name.

"This way," one of the elves told her. The accent he spoke with was thicker than any of the others she'd heard. His hair was a dark brown, and his eyes were a very pale grey. While the other two had varied shades of brown hair, along with a set of brown eyes, and a set of green. Evrion wondered then, if all the Rivendell elves had hair in the shades of dark with varied eyes. The healer, what had been her name? Ellowin, she believed, had been blonde. But perhaps she had not come from the same Kin as the Rivendell elves? Instead she might have hailed from Lothlórien, or even the Woodland realm.

In the end, it did not matter where they were from. Evrion had work to do. They showed her the boxes and barrels which needed to be moved from outside, to the pantry larder inside. She followed their lead, and started to carry what she could. The barrels of wine, or whatever was inside was incredible heavy, but they showed her how to move it without her pulling her back in the process. The boxes of lighter food, which mostly contained fruits and vegetables were much easier to deal with. Until there was a box of them, which were not so easily rolled like the barrels. One of the elves had to carry the heaviest on their shoulders which Evrion couldn't do with her wounded shoulder and bruised ribs.

She worked a good few hours, coming back and forth with the others. They spoke in Sindarin mostly, to one another, but she did not mind. They were all there to get the job done, and that was what they were doing. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and the sun had come up more when she rolled the last barrel inside. She wiped it away with the back of her hand, before turning to find the three elves who each held out a hand. Her brows knotted in confusion, but she offered out her hand anyway – the one not attached to her wounded shoulder as it stung from exertion. Each elf dropped a gold coin into her palms.

"For your labour," they said. She had no idea if they had over paid her, but she hadn't been expecting so much.

"Thank you," she was a little dumbstruck. "Are you sure you haven't over paid me?"

The elf in front of the other two smiled, the one with brown eyes. "Coin paid for fair labour. A coin each hour." So she'd been working for three then.

"Thank you," she said again. The coins were slightly warm from the others palms, as they settled in her hand. Her fingers curled around them loosely.

The elf simply nodded his head.

Eruyale appeared in the doorway, as if summoned as Evrion had no idea how to get back to her rooms. Her friend was slightly out of breath. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere." And then Eruyale surprised her by turning to the elves, speaking, "Le Suilon."

The elves returned, "Mae I'ovannen." Evrion, despite all her knowledge of Middle-earth, was lost. Despite her love for Tolkien and his languages, she had never been able to learn more than a few words.

"Come on, I've got something to show you," Eruyale beamed at her. Evrion was unsure, she still felt guilty and constantly looked for the shadows in her friends eyes. Though she only got a chance to thank to elves once more, before being pulled away by Eruyale through the kitchens. The coins were still clutched in her hand.

"What were you doing so early? I came to your room but you weren't there," Eruyale thankfully slowed to an easier pace as they walked and spoke. Her friend dropped her arm as they moved along the stone pathways of Rivendell.

Evrion shrugged, clasping onto the coins she'd made. She wondered what supplies she should priorities, and what things she could acquire in Rivendell. "Making myself useful. I don't have any coin for the journey, so I asked if they had any work going."

Eruyale smiled, while shaking her head. "You haven't changed."

"What?" she raised a brow, keeping her eyes on the pathway ahead of them.

"You," Eruyale laughed. "Always so stubborn in your ways. You were the same when you first came to Scotland. Wouldn't let us help you with money."

"Of course not," she looked away, a little uncomfortable with the topic. "It was my responsibility."

Eruyale sighed beside her. "It is okay to lean on someone, from time to time," her friend pushed. Evrion noted that Eruyale seemed more at ease, dressed in a fine gown of purple blue and lilac. Her hair was brushed back, held in place with a decorative clasp.

"Not when I am capable of doing it myself," Evrion shook her head. Eruyale opened her mouth to argue her point, but they turned a corner and almost walked into the three main members of the company. Thorin, Balin and Dwalin. The King eyed them both with an unreadable expression. He no doubt was adding fuel to his elven spy conspiracy. After all, her friend was living with them. A round of polite 'good mornings' followed:

"Good morning!" Balin greeted, his eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled behind his impressive white beard. "Miss Larken. Miss Eruyale."

"Good morning, Balin," Evrion nodded, trying her best to avoid eye contact with Thorin, or Dwalin. Probably not the best thing to do, as she would be travelling many miles with them. She could not avoid them for the entire journey. Not when they might need to listen to her advice.

"Good morning!" Eruyale beamed, reaching out to take Evrion's arm once more. Eruyale reminded her of her youngest sister, in the fact that she was far more touchy feely than herself. The thought sent a pang through her chest, but Evrion was used to dampening it down.

A Wonderer, they called her. She blocked out any thought of her earlier dream, and tried to concentrate on the people around her. Eruyale calling her that name was just a coincidence, and the 'they' was only semantics.

Her eyes caught hold of the map between Thorin's callous fingers, and she spoke before she thought better of it. "Have you had the map read?"

Thorin eyed Eruyale, but then nodded, albeit slowly. "Though we cannot speak of it here." He obviously meant in her friends presence. Evrion knew Eruyale could be trusted, however she did not push the topic. It had taken the convincing of a wizard and their lack of time just to get Thorin to show the map to Elrond.

"Then you know of the moon runes?" Again, she spoke without evening thinking about it. Knowing the story inside out, it was sometimes hard to remember that the dwarves did not know any of it. She cringed at her own blunder, but held her ground.

Thorin stilled, blue eyes darkened like a brewing storm. Evrion faced it. The others quietened, even Eruyale, as if they could sense it. Evrion being the ship which would brave the high waters and thunder.

"And how do you know of them?" His low voice rumbled.

"I have told you-" she began.

He cut a hand through the air. "No, do not say that you are Gandalf's advisor. How did you know of the moon runes," then he thought. "Did you know what they said all along?!"

Evrion removed herself from Eruyale's grip, to face Thorin fully. "Some things Thorin, on his quest, must happen. I am not your enemy. I am simply trying to see you all through it." Dwalin looked like he wanted to intervene, but Balin placed a hand on his brothers shoulder and shook his head.

"Why? You do not owe us anything," he faced her head on, glowering up at her. He would back down no sooner than she would. Perhaps they were two storms which met and clashed in the sky above a raging sea.

"For the fate of Middle-Earth," she snapped, raising her voice. She hardly ever lost her temper, and when she did, she usually went quiet but with Thorin, with the topic he was on, she could not stay calm. The weight of the quest weighed heavily upon her shoulders, and she didn't need to dwarf king making it worse.

Her answer seemed to shock him, but he soon recovered himself. "And who gave you the task of protecting Middle-Earth?"

His question hit the nail on the head. She tore her eyes away from him, trailing the ground. "I don't know," she said, lower in tones. Why would her wish be heard? Her gaze travelled back to his. "But I was given this task, and I would appreciate it if you didn't make it harder."

That stumped him. For once the stubborn King was lost for words.

Balin stepped in, "We do not wish to make things any harder on you Lassie. Though we would appreciate being told of things which involve us."

Evrion shook her head. "As I said, Balin, some things must happen and others are better left unknown." The older dwarf wasn't entirely happy with her answer, but he nodded none the less. Her eyes must have been stark, and full of turmoil for the dwarves still did not know what to say.

Eruyale took her hand, though it was an effort at first to unfurrow her clenched fingers. "It was nice meeting you all!" Her friend tried to salvage the situation. "I was going to show Evrion the library. We'll see you later for dinner?"

Evrion was in a battle of stares with Dwalin, and he looked to be trying to figure out if she were telling the truth. She let him see that she was not lying to them, or so she hoped. Her face felt gaunt from stress.

"Aye, Miss Eruyale," Balin nodded. "And to you."

Eruyale gave a quick smile to the group, before pulling Evrion along with her. She was tense, her injured shoulder bunched as much as possible. It felt as if it was healing well, which was probably down to the elven salve, even with all the strain she'd put it through that morning. But that didn't matter… she had basically admitted she knew things she shouldn't. Would Thorin try to kick her out of the company, contract or no? She had just shouted in his face. The heir to Erabor, would-be King under the Mountain. She let out a long breath through her nose.

"Don't worry," Eruyale spoke to her lightly. Evrion glanced up from her thoughts. "I think they will understand now."

Evrion looked away. "I hope so," was all she could find to say, and she hoped she hadn't messed it up. It played in the back of her mind, that if she made one mistake, changed too much, the entire of Middle-Earth could be at stake. She suddenly felt sick.

 _Be careful what you wish for…_ The voice from her dream had uttered.

"We're here," Eruyale said, just as Evrion thought about returning to her rooms.

The library was just how she imagined it, if grander and actually real. The book cases rose up, housing tomes of a wide range of shape and size, old and new. There was a lower floor, and a higher tier where she knew the sword of Kings would lie, broken until the elven smiths re-forged it for Aragorn's return. Narsil, for the heir of Isildur which would become Andruil, Flame of the West.

All other thoughts left her, as she dropped Eruyale's hand and entered the room. It was spacious, and Evrion felt if she retained inside, she might feel a little better. No wonder Bilbo would spend so much time within it.

Her feet carried her of her own accord to the stairs. Hand brushing the silver white railings as she ascended them. At the top was the painting; of Isildur as he raised his blade against the Dark Lord, the same blade which lay broken beside it. Bilbo would look upon the painting, and notice the golden band of a ring, though he would not connect the dots. Her eyes travelled over the paint, over the features of the past leader of men, of the Dark Lord which caused her throat to clog and then she moved over to the sword.

It lay gleaming upon the velvet cloth even though it were broken into pieces. The statue's head bent over it, as if in grief. She dare not touch it, as Boromir did years in the future. There was a small noise behind her, a shuffle of feet on stone, and the rustle of clothes. She looked over her shoulder to see a young man of raven hair, and bright dark eyes. He was gone before the surprise could register on her face, once more hidden by the door which led off to some unknown destination.

Could it have been? Isildur's heir, but a young boy at the time of the Company. Strider, in later years. Estel to the elves. Aragorn to the fellowship.

"Evrion," Eruyale approached her. She looked to her friend, unsure of the expression on her own face. "It must be strange for you. To know the story so well, and to finally live it."

Evrion stared down at the blade. It had actually cut the fingers from the Dark Lords hand. Cut the ring from his person... "It is not just a story anymore," she said, quietly. They were silent for a moment. Did Eruyale understand the importance of the sword? Of the company?

"I wish I could help," and her friend sounded genuinely grieved. "I wish I understood what was happening…I-"

"Hello," came an accented voice. "My apologises for interrupting."

Evrion turned her head to the side, to find two new comers behind Eruyale. They had come up the stair case on near undetectable footfalls. One was dark, and the other light; the elven male to the left wore a tunic of such a dark blue that it was almost black. His hair was a deep brown, and cut just above his shoulder. His eyes were a smiliar brown, and there was a scar on his right cheek bone. The size of half a finger. The other elven male; he had been the one who spoke. His hair was a wild mane of golden blonde, thicker than other elven locks. It clashed against a flame orange tunic. Turquoise eyes took in all around him but his gaze lingered on Eruyale, and there was a frown to his brow as if he were concerned.

"Ah, there you are!" Eruyale's face lit up, the shadows which danced in her eyes left for a moment. Evrion took notice, she didn't know the two elves but they were somehow linked to Eruyale and she trusted them.

Eruyale looked back at her, "Evrion, meet Finar and Anórien. They were the ones who found me, and brought me to Rivendell." Where had Eruyale landed, if it had not been in Rivendell?

Evrion took in the information, and stepped away from the sword to address them. "I didn't know…."

Eruyale clasped her hands before her, and Evrion finally saw that her friends was trying her hardest to remain positive, even when her blue eyes were haunted. "It is a long story." Evrion clamped down on her need to clasp her friend's shoulders, to discover what had happened when Euryale had first landed. Evrion had been lucky to wake in the Shire, where had her friend been if the elves had found her? Why had they brought her to Rivendell?

The light haired elf, who looked wild, bowed his head. "It is an honour to meet you. Chosen of the trees."

Evrion blinked. What did he call her? Eruyale filled her in, "Anórien here, and Finar," she gestured to the darker haired elf. "They are the ones who told me of your Oath. I was hysterical, to be honest. The first few days when I was lost. When they came across me, and I saw them. Well, I thought I had gone mad. Anórien, he helped keep me sane on the trip to Rivendell by explaining. Though when I got here, I had to spend several days in the healing rooms."

"Oh, Eruyale," Evrion closed her eyes a moment in grief. Why had they been brought through? Surely Gandalf hadn't been telling the truth, or bending it as wizards did. The magic had been direct enough to send her to the Shire, how could it not have only picked up her?

The dark haired one spoke, "We realised Eruyale was not the one the trees had called for, but was linked to you in some way. She needed healing, and so we thought to wait for you in Rivendell, for the whispers on the wind told us you would soon head to the Valley of Imladris."

Anórien stepped forward. "Myself, and Finar here are Rovers." The bright, wild elf explained. Evrion had never heard of them. Anórien smiled, as if he could read her thoughts, or the tilt to her brow.

"We are considered wild elves," there was a humour in his voice, a lightness which put her at ease. "Perhaps more at one with the dealings of the trees, and the land of Middle-Earth than even the elves of Mirkwood or Lothlórien."

The dark haired elf spoke then, and it was in gravely tones. "We heard your summons. Your Oath is tied to the land."

Evrion could only stare. Her oath was tied to Midde-earth? Like a wizard was?

"You look a bit pale," Eruyale commented.

Evrion blew out a breath. "It's a lot to take in, is all." Her friend nodded in understanding.

"Lady Evrion, Eruyale, would you walk with us?" Anórien asked, gesturing to the library door. Eruyale seemed eager to spend time with them, as if being with the two elves eased her mind somewhat.

"Alright," she agreed. She did not know the elves, which worried her, but she should have known that her presence, along with Eruyale's would have changed some things. She had to learn as much as she could, and judge whether they were safe for her friend to be around.

.

They walked through the halls of Rivendell together. More and more she could see Eruyale was comfortable with them. Evrion found them interesting. Rovers, they had called themselves. Elves who travelled the lands, from what she could gather. They did not linger in one place for long, they went where the land needed them.

Finar was quiet, but pensive. There was a deep intelligence within his liquid dark eyes. Anórien smiled often, and it was as bright as the sun's rays, but there was a sadness about him, under the surface.

"You are an archer?" Finar asked her, as Eruyale and Anórein moved on ahead of them. It was pleasant to walk in the breeze and warmth of the sun. Evrion felt the tension in her shoulders lessen, if only partly.

"Uh, an amateur one," she admitted. "I practiced when I could. Though I can't match the skill of those from Middle-Earth." She remembered how she'd failed to lose an arrow at the trolls. It could have cost one of them their lives.

Finar held her in his gaze, accessing. "You could learn," he pointed out. "You may yet become as skilled as those who grew up with the knowledge of the bow." He was essentially saying she could learn, if she put her mind to it. Challenging her will and discipline.

"Kili offered to teach me," she nodded, accepting his words on the chin. "I may take him up on it, in the days to come." When they weren't fighting for their lives.

"Look at that!" Eruyale choked back a laugh. Both her and Finar looked up, passed the other two to see the dwarves had taken over one of the water fountains.

At least they still wore their underclothes...

A smile came to her face, unbidden, as she saw Lindir not far away, a look of pure horror on his fine features. "I think they have scared Lindir for life," she laughed, which caused the others to let out a few chortles and chuckles. Anórien seemed to find amusement in it, while Finar looked on with a raised brow.

Evrion felt an urge to look up then, a strange feeling of simply knowing she must. She saw Bilbo stood on one of the upper balconies, looking out into the valley. He was there a moment, before Elrond stepped up beside the hobbit in robes which were not quite copper, and not quite silver.

"Excuse me," she said, suddenly. "I need to do something." She did not really understand it herself, but instincts in Middle-Earth would be a good thing to follow she reasoned.

"Oh," Eruyale turned back to her. "We're having lunch. Won't you come with us?"

Evrion smiled, though it struggled to reach her eyes. "There is work to be done."

The two elves seemed to understand that, after all, they were the only ones aside from Gandalf who knew about her Oath. "I still have some questions," she added, reluctantly. "Can I speak with you later?"

Anórien dipped his chin. "Lord Elrond will be holding a dinner tonight. We will be more than happy to answer your questions, Evrion."

"Thank you," she didn't really want to think about having another dinner, but needed to ask a few questions about what changes she could make. What would happen if she failed? She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answers, but it would be irresponsible if she didn't find out what she could, when she could.

As Evrion walked passed the water fountain, she paused as Fili and Kili called after her; "Evrion! Aren't you going to join us?" The boys jested.

Evrion snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "You wish," she grinned, all teeth.

It surprised her when Gloin smacked the two on the back of the heads. "Treat the Lass with some respect. She doesn't want to bathe with us lot!"

She glanced up, Elrond still stood in place next to Bilbo. She didn't know why she felt a pull towards the baloney but she did know what she needed to ask something of the Lord of Rivendell. "Don't cause too much trouble," she called to the dwarves, as she tried her best not to get an eyefull.

"We'll try Lass!" Bofur covered his underclothes with his hat, a little red in the cheeks. She wouldn't have thought him the shy type. Evrion waved a hand to them as she moved away, up the stairs which she guessed led to the balcony. It took a few twists and turns, but she eventually heard the end of Elrond's and Bilbo's conversation as the Lord bid the hobbit farewell.

When Elrond suddenly rounded the balcony doorway, she almost ran into him. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

He outstretched a hand to steady her. "No harm done, Miss Larken." His knowing eyes studied her. "I have heard that you helped the kitchen workers this morn."

"Ah, yes," she could feel the weight of the coins in the small pocket in her breeches. "I asked if there was any work, as I'm a bit short on coin."

Elrond nodded his understanding. "If there is anything you need, my people will supply you with it."

Evrion fought to keep the frown off of her face. He was being a kind host, not doubting her ability to help herself, she had to remind herself. "I am grateful for that, but I would much prefer to earn it."

"I see," his smile widened. "The dwarves have an interesting companion in you, Miss Larken. I wish you well in the future," he tilted his chin at her.

"Thank you," she said, not sure if it was a compliment.

"Will you be attending the dinner tonight?"

"Yes. I do not think Eruyale would allow me not to," she laughed nervously.

"I will see you then," he tilted his chin once more, and rounded her to walk away. Then she recalled that she had wanted to speak with him.

"Lord Elrond," she called. He paused, and glanced back over his shoulder.

"Yes, Miss Larken?"

"I have a question. If I may ask it?" Elrond was a member of the Council, the Lord of Rivendell and Evrion did not know how to speak to him properly. In comparison, Thorin was a lot easier to talk to.

"Of course. Go on," he encouraged, with a tilt on his chin.

"Do you know an _elleth_ by the name of Andriel?" She watched the small changes in his eyes, and facial expression as he no doubt thought a mile a minute about her question. If he did indeed know the elven woman, why would she ask after her?

"I do," he returned. "She is a Lore master among my Kin." Evrion felt her heart lift partly at the conformation. Then there was truth to the games. Which meant there would be others in Middle-Earth she knew, ones she might be able to call upon for help. "How do you know of Andriel, if I may ask?"

Evrion turned a bit sheepish under his studying gaze. "I do not know her personally, though I have heard tales of her. I had wondered if they were true."

Elrond tilted his head to the side. "Indeed. I would be interested in hearing of these tales," she blanches a little. But his next words saved her from having to explain anything she knew on the elven spell caster. "Perhaps tonight, at dinner. Farewell for now, Miss Larken." She watched him leave, turning round a corner before she let out a relieved breath. Then she carried on to the balcony where Bilbo stood alone.

"Bilbo," she called out, to alert him to her presence.

He peered over his shoulder. "Ah, Miss Evrion!"

Evrion rested her hands on the railings. "Still with the Miss," she laughed. "Will you not call me just Evrion?"

"Sorry," the hobbit smiled. "Old habits."

They were silent for long minutes, until she glanced down at him from the corner of her eye. "What are you thinking about?"

Bilbo seemed startled by her question. "I was thinking about the journey ahead. Lord Elrond, he said I would be welcome to stay in Rivendell, when the company moved on..."

"Will you?" She asked. Evrion scrutinised his face, she could not tell him of what he would change if he did not continue on, but she could not let him stay. He had to go to the Misty Mountains, to the caves beneath the Goblin King's seat.

He thought about it. "Though I do not belong with the dwarves, I do not think I can abandon them." And that was why Bilbo had always been her favourite.

He didn't run, when he was given so many chances to. He could have stayed in Rivendell, and never found the ring. Instead he remained with the company, and saw the Dwarves to the Lonely Mountain in the end. He even saved Thorin, inadvertently, by keeping the Arkenstone from him. She often thought of how bad it could have been, if the stone had been allowed to poison his mind further. Would he have been able to overcome the dragon sickness? Those were worrying things she would face in the future, though she doubted she would get much sleep from then on while thinking on what was to come.

And it was in that moment, that she realised how selfish she had been. She had shouted at Thorin, rested her burdens on his shoulders. He had enough. He was concerned for his company, his people and the legacy of his people. They had made a home for themselves in the Blue Mountains, but it was not Erabor, the great halls of his people. He had one told Balin that there was no choice for him. She ought to have thought of him more, than worried about herself and her own self-pity.

It didn't matter much what the two Rover elves told her, all she knew was that she had to do her best, maybe even die trying. Starting with apologising, and offering a hand to Thorin in friendship.

"Thank you, Bilbo."

"For what?" He turned to her.

"For making me realise some things."

"Then, you're welcome," he smiled.

Evrion clasped his shoulder. "I'll see you later Bilbo. I've got something to do."

"Good luck!" He waved her on.

.

Evrion had been looking for Thorin, only to run into the brothers. Not Fili and Kili, but Elrohir and Elladan. Elladan wore a robe of silver and sapphire blue, while Elrohir almost looked matching to her in his hunter green tunic and dark breeches. Though, she couldn't deny, he wore it much better than she did.

"Evrion," Elrohir called, catching her attention as she paused along the pathway she had been following in an attempt to find Thorin, or anyone who could point her to the dwarf's whereabouts. As Elrohir approached, broad grin on his face, his brother remained silent, arms behind his back.

"Hello," she offered, hopefully not un-politely. She had been hoping to find Thorin and clear the air as soon as possible, while the words were still fresh in her mind. She did not want to miss anything, when she finally found him. There couldn't be any doubts on her loyalty, or as little as possible.

"How is the shoulder?" Elrohir asked her, stopping beside her.

"It is healing well," she nodded, again not sure on how to talk to a Lord's sons. "Your healers are very skilled."

"They are indeed," he tilted his chin. "Though Ellowin in from the Woodland realm." Evrion had thought so, though she didn't know what to say back in return to that information.

"We are here to take you to our clothes stores," Elladan interjected, as if he did not want to listen to the two of them prattle on.

"Clothes stores?" She asked, as the two brothers stepped up beside her and she was swept away with them. Evrion felt she had no choice but to follow their lead, as she doubted she could get away from either brother. They had trapped her in their web, and she could do nothing but go along with them. Somehow, she felt it would end in trouble… Elrohir struck her as someone who was always planning some sort of mischief, and his brother would not stop him, being an accomplice.

"My father noted that you lacked proper wear for this time in the year. We have clothes stored, for those who need them. You will be allowed your pick."

Evrion almost stopped. "You're too kind," she began, but then ceased talking when they paused in front of a doorway. Elladan opened the door to reveal shelves of supplies. Clothes, cloaks, shoes and bags. Materials and other such supplies on large shelves of a white painted wood.

"I couldn't," she began again, but the Elrohir would hear nothing of it. He ushered her inside, and piled her arms full of clothes which she would try on later. Deciding on a few pieces she could keep, and take with her.

In the end, it was pure chaos. She outright refused some of the more expensive looking things, but Elrohir would get that gleam in his eye and shove them on the increasing pile in her arms, pretending as if he hadn't heard her. As she guessed, Elladan remained to the side, watching the trouble unfold with an inscrutable expression. Evrion realised that elves could be just as much as pain in her arse as dwarves could.

.

By the time Evrion returned to her room. The sun was descending in the sky. She let out a sigh, as she put her new clothes on the bed, folded. The brothers had seemed to delight in making her uncomfortable. She did not like charity, even when she reasoned that she needed the clothes to be able to travel. When she'd tried to offer one of the coins she'd earned that morning, the brothers had disappeared in a swirl of laughter – all from Elrohir - and a promise to see her a dinner.

She hadn't seen Thorin since the morning. Sitting down on the bed beside her clothes, her hand absently checked her hip bag. Her book was still there. A knock sounded at the door, and she glanced at it. "Hello?" She called, feeling a little frazzled. She wondered when the council would be held. In the film, it had been just a night they stayed in Rivendell, in the book it had been closer to two weeks.

An elven woman opened the door. "Greetings, my lady," the female held something in her arms. A long slip of material of greyish brown, and golden brown. "Evening wear, for the dinner." Evrion stared at the dress. So much for managing to avoid them. But she was grateful, it was a beautiful piece of work as the elven woman spread it over the bed.

"It's beautiful," she said as much.

The elven woman smiled. "Would you like some assistance getting dressed, my lady?"

"No, thank you." She shook her head. The elven woman bowed, and removed herself from the room. Evrion stared at the dress. The torso was tight, leaving the skirt and sleeve to bellow in waves. The greyish brown made most of the material, but the sleeves and neckline were lined with golden brown. Evrion ran her fingers along the details, when there was another knock on the door. This time Eruyale let herself in.

"Oh, that's lovely!" Her friend rushed over to finger the dress, as she had done a moment ago. "You'll look amazing in it!" Evrion pulled a face, though noted her friend had already changed her clothes. She wore another dress of lavender, but it was soft and flowed in waves down to the floor. It was almost the same style of tight bodice and flared sleeves, but much lighter. She wore silver jewels in her up-tied blonde hair.

"You look lovely," she told her friend, who seemed a little more at ease after spending the day with the Rover elves. Evrion could not fault the effect they had on Eruyale.

Eruyale smiled, her eyes a little brighter, "Do you think?"

She nodded, in earnest. "The cut, and colour suit you."

Eruyale swirled around, "At least one of the better things about being here is being able to wear them. The dresses are all so beautiful." Little things, Evrion thought. The saying that little things were able to make you feel better, a little happier. There were still things they needed to talk about, but for that night they could at least try and relax.

"Will you help me get dressed?" Evrion asked, hoping to keep up her friends happiness, as small as it was.

"I would even if you didn't ask!" Eruyale laughed.

Evrion slipped into the dress with Eruyale's help. The material was soft against her skin, and not tight enough that it aggravated her bruised ribs. It covered her bound shoulder also.

"It really suits you," Eruyale gushed, but Evrion wasn't so sure.

Her friend didn't give her chance to word her doubts, as she was pulled over to the dresser and plonked down on the stool in front of the mirror.

"What shall we do with your hair?" Eruyale asked, having picked up the brush from the side and began shifting it through Evrion's slightly curled brown hair.

"You decide, but make it simple, and no braids." Evrion felt she would be silly, to attempt braiding something intricate, when it would look futile next to the master works of the dwarves hair and beards. She knew braiding was part of their culture, and she did not want to look like she was getting too big for her boots by imitating them.

Eruyale put her hair up in a loose bun, allowing her curls to fall out in a natural way around her face and shoulders. She then produced a line of flowers on a clip, which Evrion hadn't known she'd been hiding and settled it onto the bun.

"There," her friend smiled. Evrion looked into the mirror, and stared back at herself. Dull blue eyes, pale skin marred by her little sleep, and hair of ash brown as it curled around her face. The dress seemed too grand for the likes of her.

"I like my hair," she smiled, making sure her friend appreciated her efforts.

As Evrion stood, Eruyale said, "You can't wear that!" She looked down to see she was still holding her hip bag. Her hands tightened round it a moment. Then she sighed, and decided to place it under her pillow. It panicked her to be away from it, but she was sure no one knew what was inside.

"Shall we go?" Eruyale asked, gliding to the door. Evrion nodded, feeling a bit nervous, and the two of them hooked arms as they made their way out of her rooms and down towards the balcony where they had eaten before. Evrion hoped Eruyale at least knew the way as her thoughts strayed on many things; the need to talk to Thorin, to ask questions to the Rovers and the fact that she was enjoying herself, while her other friends were somewhere stuck in Middle-Earth. They might not have been as lucky as Eruyale, to find someone to help them.

"Good evening, ladies," Anórien stood with Finar, on the balcony between their rooms and the outside dining space. "Will you allow us to escort you?"

Eruyale looked to Evrion, who shrugged to her friend and said, "Why not?"Anórien linked arms with Eruyale, while Finar stepped up and offered out his to her. Evrion took it hesitantly. Unlike the day before, when she'd needed the support from Elrohir, she would be more aware of the fact that she was touching someone else. She always found it off to touch strangers, though she supposed Finar was not an entire stranger.

Eruyale and Anórien spoke amongst themselves, content to laugh and talk with one another. Finar was quiet, contemplative, and she allowed him to take in the scenery, as he seemed to be doing, instead of making useless chitchat. They descended some steps, and found themselves once more in front of the dining tables. The dwarves were sat around, much like they had the night before. Elves played instruments close by, to which Oin still didn't like. It must have been loud in his hearing horn.

When the dwarves looked up at their entrance, going quieter, Evrion fought the need to blush. She wasn't doing anything wrong by walking in on the arm of an elf! She refused to feel guilty, in the slightest.

What was strange however, was the looks the two Rovers got from the twins; Elrohir and Elladan. Then there was Thorin, who sat at the higher table once more with Elrond, Gandalf, Balin and his sons. The dwarf king was clean, his hair brushed back over his forehead and he wore only his royal blue tunic instead of the heavy coat.

Elrond greeted Finar and Anórien in Sindarin, before gesturing a hand to the table he sat at. "Please, Miss Larken and Eruyale, take a seat." Evrion took a seat, opposite Thorin who wasn't looking at her. She sat between Eruyale, who was in turn sat beside Anórien, with Finar to her left. The twins sat on either side of their father; Elrohir one up from Anórein, while Elladan sat on the side of Gandalf, Balin and Thorin.

"Thorin Oakenshield, allow me to introduce my brethren from the wilds; Finar and Anórien. My friends, this is Thorin, son of Thràin."

"An honour," Anórien bowed his head politely in greeting, as did Finar though he did not speak. Thorin also did not speak, though he did return the gesture with a dip of his chin. His eyes flickered to her, though they did not linger. The one time she wanted his attention, and he wouldn't hold eye contact with her!

"Eat!" Elrond called, and the dwarves reluctantly stared to chomp on their greens. There was bread, and wine also which Evrion helped herself too while she tried not to think about some of the stares she was getting. It was either because she was dressed up, or because the dwarves were giving her the stink eye for sitting with the elves.

She kept glancing at Thorin, trying to get his attention but he was in conversation with Balin, who sat by his side. Gandalf kept his keen wizard gaze on her, but she would not look at him. She would not accept the coin pouch back, and would start a game of returning it if he insisted on using his magical skills to make it find its way into her bag again.

"Miss Larken," Elrond called, distracting her. "Did you find some suitable attire within our store room today?"

She put down her fork. "Yes, thank you. Though I would have liked to pay you for it."

Elrohir laughed, "Yes, I thought you were going to throw those gold coins by the end of it! Or choke Elladan with one."

Evrion pulled a face. "You would not take them." As Elrohir launched into a tale of them searching the store room, which her reluctantly to touch anything which looked too expensive, she noticed Thorin's eyes on her. But every time she tried to convey that she needed to speak with him, he looked away. Infuriating dwarf!

"That is just the way Evrion is," Eruyale added to the conversation. "She is stubborn in her ways. Head strong." Evrion glanced at her friend's slanted lips. She was teasing her. If Eruyale ever teamed up with the brothers, there would be no hope for her.

"I can see that," Elrohir smirked, taking a long sip of his wine. "She is very much like a dwarf." Thorin visibly bristled at the comment, though it was managed to be defused before it could get out of hand.

As the conversation moved on, Evrion decided that she would have to speak to Thorin another time, and instead focused on the task of asking the Rovers a few questions. She needed to get through her mental list.

"Finar, Anórein," she said. "May we speak of the matter we discussed before?"

Anórien lowered his glass. "Of course," he said. "If you will excuse us, Lord Elrond?"

Lord Elrond waved them away, as he spoke with Gandalf. She could not miss the stares of the dwarves as she rose from the table, following the two Rover elves, along with Eruyale as they all moved over to the railings which looked out onto the valley. There was a small table there, along with enough chairs for all of them to sit around it.

"Right," she sat down, fisting her hands in the material of her dress. Then she thought better of creasing it, and loosened them. "Where to start?" She laughed nervously.

"Take your time," Finar nodded to her.

She let out a long breath, closing her eyes for a moment. "What exactly, do you know about my Oath?"

Anórien's pleasant face was serious, for once, "We do not know much, admittedly. Not for certain. We heard the whisper upon the trees of your arrival, and followed the wind until it lead us to Eruyale." He offered her friend a brief smile.

"We were curious to meet you, the chosen of the trees," Finar spoke next. "We do not know of why you were chosen, if that will be one of your questions. We only know that the land deemed you fit to take on this task. Whether the Valar was behind it, we do not know either. The trees sometimes have a mind of their own, and are hard to predict."

She nodded, taking it all in. So they didn't know why she was chosen either.

"Has there even been another Oath like mine?" She asked, staring at the table.

"Not that we are aware of," Finar answered. They were quiet for a long moment after that. "Though be warned, Evrion, an Oath to the land is no easily broken. It will no doubt prove stronger than dragon fire, in the end."

She gulped. They sounded so serious, but she already knew it was serious. The weight on her shoulders got heavier. Anórein noticed, and he lent forward. "The task you bare is a heavy one. Though we do not know the purpose for helping this company of dwarves, and their King, the trees have deemed it important enough to affect the fate of Middle-Earth. Know that when you are in need of help, we will come. We, who live closest to the land of all our elven brethren, will heed your call."

They were offering her help. She closed her eyes, grateful to them. They were saying they would help the chosen of the trees they lived so closely with. It was daunting to bring them into it, and it might have been selfish but she felt relieved to not have to carry it all alone. She had to take all the help she could get, and in that moment, she realised she needed to build an army herself. A reserve army, which could turn the tide. Though she could not give away too much of the future.

When she opened her eyes, there was steel in the blue depths. "I will need your help, in the end," she nodded to herself.

The two elves shared a look, then Finar pulled something from the layers of his clothes. Around his neck had been a wooden whistle, he handed it out to her. "Take this. When you deem the time is right, call through this, and we will travel to you."

"How will I know the time is right?" She took the whistle necklace from Finar.

"You just will," Anórien smiled. "Trust in your instincts." As she had done will Bilbo on the balcony?

"Thank you," she held the whistle in her hand. Feeling a little better that if she needed them, they would come. Though she still worried when the right time would be, what if she didn't get another feeling like she had earlier that day?

She put the necklace over her head, tucking the whistle into the bodice of her dress. "Do you think Lord Elrond will send aid, should I ask for it?" She daren't ask him herself, for he would know that the dwarves intended to go ahead with their quest and she did not wish to alert Elrond that they would be leaving until the council happened.

The two elves shared another look. "Do you think you will need it?" They asked, she nodded.

"Then fear not. We will remain close to Rivendell. When you call, we will speak with Lord Elrond."

"Thank you," she bowed her head. Though she put on a brave front, her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. She plotted out each point their journey would take, and how she could make sure they had a better standing at the beginning of the battle of the five armies.

"Shall we return to the meal?" Anórien suggested.

They all agreed, and returned to the main table. Evrion was too far in her thoughts to notice the concerned looks from the company. Even Thorin looked at her seriously. She had an opportunity to build a network of people who would come to the aid of not just the dwarves, but of the elves of Mirkwood and the people of Lake Town in the end.

.

 **I hope 2017 is a better year, not just for me, but for you guys too.**

 **Reviews are most welcome. They help me out a lot.**

 **Sindarin:**

 **"Le Suilon." I greet you.**

 **"Mae I'ovannen." Well met.**

 **(S - Fem ) Elleth – a word for an elven person**


	10. Chapter 10

The Hobbit – _What You Wish For_

Chapter 10

 **The first (or maybe second) chapter of 2017, so hello to all the new people (and the ones who have stuck around) who have favourtied, or followed. I never thought I would reach the amount of people that I have, and for that I am grateful. Even if one person enjoys this story, it is worth it.**

 **Not feeling too good myself, at the minute. Been a tough year. I'm hoping to start writing this story more, getting chapters out quicker not only for you guys, but because it helps me feel a little better.**

 **I know this chapter is short, but I know a few of you have been wanting me to upload sooner so I am thinking that Sundays will be the day that I upload each week. That being said, this will get out quicker, but the chapter sizes may vary depending on what other work I have that week.**

 **This conversation I felt, with Thorin, was important. I didn't manage to put in on the last chapter, and so I thought I would make it its own part before we get onto the story again.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Anjali Roongta: Thank you.**

 **Mystic Myra 8: No problem! Thanks for taking the time to read my latest chapter.**

 **Dragonegyptianblue: Thank you for such a compliment! I am so glad you love it, and that you think I've pieced it together well. I do work really hard on that.**

 **.**

The night of the dinner, Evrion removed herself from the meal after her conversation with the Rovers. She needed time to clear her head. So she sat upon the stone steps of Rivendell and just admired the night sky. The light evening breeze was slightly chilly, and so she wrapped her arms around herself.

If she listened hard, she could still hear the low tune of the elven music played for dinner; of the harps and flutes. Evrion knew that their time for leaving Rivendell might come any minute, the signal from Gandalf to leave before the Council could stop them. That meant she did not know how long she could enjoy Eruyale's company, for she was sure her friend couldn't come with them. Evrion found it hard to forget the stone giants, and the caves of the Goblin King to come. She shuddered at only the thought. No, she would not put her friend through that horror.

There were heavy footsteps behind her, the light _tink_ sound as metal connected with stone. Evrion, somewhat reluctant, peer over her shoulder. Thorin. His hair as dark as the night sky above, the silver threads as contrasting as the stars themselves and pale eyes, a beautiful blue. He had stopped a few feet from her seating place.

His face was unreadable, but she sensed he must have wanted to speak with her on something, otherwise he would not have sought her out. She sighed lightly, and stared back out into the sky.

"Those elves," he began. Evrion fought the hysterical urge to laugh. "What need did you have to speak with them? They do not seem like the prim and proper Kin of this place, and it's Lord."

She could not fault him for being observant. He had toiled away in cities made by men for years had he not? Surely he would have had to learn to listen, and watch.

"No, they are not of Lord Elrond's Kin," she saw no harm in telling him that, nor part of the truth. Though she would not tell him of the battle to come, not until she felt it was right. Too much could change if he knew, and then she would not know how exactly to save him, and his nephews. "They are Rovers," she explained, still looking out at Rivendell. It was so peaceful, in contrast with her mind.

"Rovers?" he interrupted her, before she could explain further. "I have never heard of them. What business have they with you? For they do not look to be as docile as their Kin. You are part of the company, and I would not have you come to danger."

Evrion raised a brow, though he could not see it. She was part of the company now? Only in contract, she was sure. "They saved my friend," she interjected, before he could go off on a tangent about the dangers of elves.

He was silent a moment, but she knew it was not over. Thorin would not have come, if it were to merely enquire about Finar's and Anórien's origins. "You still have not answered my question," his voice was lighter in tone, though there was steel beneath it. "What business have you with those elves?"

Evrion sighed heavily, to which Thorin grunted in answer. His eyes were stormy, when she glanced over her shoulder for a second time, his brows angled down. He clearly did not like her attitude, though he did not voice his opinion, instead waited for her to explain. As she stared at him, she realised she could not go on the way she was so she stood, lifting her skirts with her cold fingers to step up onto the same level as him. He watched her, as she stepped towards him.

"Thorin," she began, before glancing at the ground. She wanted to word it right, and that was why she had wanted to find him that day while it was still fresh in her memory. She sighed again but faced him, looking down into his travel weathered face; his aquiline nose and cropped dark beard.

"I realise that you do not trust me fully, and I realise that I need to earn that trust from you," she added, when he opened his mouth. She held up a hand. "No, please, let me say this." He was silent a moment, but nodded his acceptance. She took a breath. "I promise you; I am not here to harm you, or your company. Even if you believe nothing else about me, please believe that."

"I know it means little to you, but I have the trust of Gandalf and I want nothing more but to see you and your company to safety, and to the end of your quest."

"Why?" he put in, and she sighed. Closing her eyes briefly.

"Thorin, I was given the task because I heard of your plight, and felt for your quest. It is worthy, and as someone who has not always had a steady home, I would not wish that upon anyone. Especially not you, or your people. I admit, there are bigger things at play, things I am not able to speak of, things which involve Middle-Earth as a whole but even though I have to think of those things, it does not change that I am part of your Company, and I will not betray you."

She swallowed harshly. She had said the words without thinking of them. If it were to keep the Arkenstone from him, she would have to betray him but she shook her head, knowing she could not think on those choices until it was upon her. It was more important to start on better footing with him, so that the journey would not be arduous.

"As for why I spoke to the Rovers. Well, that is something to do with what I cannot speak of. I am sorry. Though they pose no threat to you, your company or your quest. I will make sure of that."

His brows lowered further, though she could see he had taken in her words. Listened, and would answer accordingly. She had not thought he would simply accept her words. "As I have said before Miss Larken, who gave you the task of protecting Middle-Earth. You are not a wizard, though you may be friends with one."

"No, I am not a wizard," she paused a moment. "I was chosen, Thorin. That is all I can say, as you were chosen when your Grandfathers Key was passed down to you. Neither of us has much of a choice, though we can only do our best when faced with things out of our control."

His eyes widened partly, though he recovered quickly. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I do not wish to be enemies," she rushed. "I want us to start on better footing. Perhaps we will never be friends, Thorin, as I realise I keep too many secrets but I would like us both to be on the same page when it comes to the Company."

He scrutinised her face, and she could tell he wasn't happy. He wanted to know what she kept from him, but she could no more budge than he would on certain matters he found important. "I agree that we never be friends, Miss Larken, though I accept your attempt to start over, on better footing – as you say."

Evrion swallowed once more at his words. She tried to keep the small part of her which was hurt tucked away. She should not expect to be friends with everyone in the company, no matter how much she wished it. "Thank you. That is all I want, Thorin."

"Very well," he nodded, he seemed like he were about to walk away, and Evrion reacted on impulse. She shoved her right hand out, offering it to him.

He looked from her face, to her outstretched hand. Pale in the moon light. He reached up, his own hand far larger and tanned from his days outside. There were rings on his fingers, though she did not get a chance to study their detail as his hand engulfed hers. He tightened his grip, a strong handshake, before he dropped it and turned his back on her.

Evrion watched him walk away, then looked down at her seat on one of the cool stone steps. She found she no longer wanted to look at the sky, and moved away to find her rooms.

.

.

.

 **Apologises for the short chapter once more, and any spelling errors. My eyes are really tired.**

 **I realise there isn't much to review on, but they are still most appreciated.**

 **The next chapter will be more exciting, I just need a little more time to get it right. There are a lot of bits of information, elven translations and sections with a few different characters so I want to make sure it's presented as best it can be.**

 **Hopefully I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Hobbit – _What You Wish For_

Chapter 11

 **A longer chapter for you guys here. Hopefully posted around Sunday as the new schedule dictates. And firstly, we have reached 70 followers and 53 favourites; it is mind-boggling. Thank you to all you guys.**

 **This is more of a montage chapter here, of her time in Rivendell. As Evrion explains; in the movie the dwarves spent merely a night, while in the book it was two weeks. I promise there will be more time with our favourite dwarves to come soon!**

 **Again, thanks to Zweig for his chats about the story and what could possibly happen. Likewise to anyone who would like to get in contact with me, about the story or even help with your own; don't hesitate to PM me. I love speaking about shared interests!**

 **I will try to work on this story as much as I can but I've got some exciting news, well, it is to me. After some thinking, and speaking with a friend who has become my editor for my original story, it has been decided that Act 1 of my book 1 will be a novel it itself. (It's certainly long enough) That being said, it only leaves 8 chapters left for me to write. Then comes the rigorous editing, and hopefully sometime this year – self publishing. I'm aiming for in the next few months, but I think that is wishful thinking. Still need a front cover commissioned.**

 **I realise I've already done an update on here about it, and it's not very relevant to this story so I apologise but if you would, I'd love some support on my original story. I post updated chapters on Inkitt, and art on my book blog.**

 **FatedRisingSeries DOT Tumblr DOT com**

 **Search: Hannah Alexandra or Fated Rising on Inkitt (As Links don't work here)**

 **If you do read, please take the spelling and grammar with a pinch of salt. It will be revised and edited before published.**

 **Now, for reviews:**

 **Mystic Myra 8: I mean 'exciting' as in a little bit more to read, though you might find this chapter exciting, I'm not sure. Thanks for the review.**

 **Dragonegyptianblue: Thank you! Another compliment. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

 **And finally, a shout out to my old friend Levi who was one of the first people I met through this site. They have been having a tough time, so I'm dedicating this chapter to you as you were one of the people who helped me not give up writing all together.**

 **.**

Evrion woke the next morning to a knock on the door. Somehow she had found her rooms, her feet having lead themselves mostly through the paths and waterways of Rivendell. After her day of revelations, she'd been asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. That meant, she'd slept in her dress. She sighed, and sat up.

"Come in," she called, looking down with a grimace at the small creases in her borrowed dress. The door clicked open, and Eruyale stepped inside. She wore what Evrion assumed was a day dress, another simple white slip of material still far beautiful what anything in her own world.

"Look at you!" Eruyale gasped, coming over to the bed. "You slept in the dress!"

Evrion groaned, and rubbed her forehead. "I know," she said. She was terrible for creasing such a wonderful thing.

"I am sure they'll come out," Eruyale tried to brush at one, and Evrion groaned again. "Oh, come on now," her friend laughed lightly, and grabbed for the hand which Evrion used to cover her face. "You will miss breakfast if you don't hurry and change."

"Breakfast?" She asked, allowing her friend to pull her up.

"Yes, the elves often put a small table of with food in the morning for anyone to come and take what they would like. Like at some B&Bs," Eruyale added. "Finar and Anórien are waiting for us."

As Evrion rose to change into something, she recalled her conversation with Thorin the night before and her mood plummeted despite herself. She should have been pleased, they had agreed to start off on better footing. It was ridiculous to expect anything more. He would be King, and she should not presume he could be a friend when there was so much else for him to think about. A whole people rested upon his shoulders, and sturdy as they might be, she didn't need to be adding herself to that weight.

A dress, similar to that of Eruyale's only grey in colour say on the chair by the window. Evrion had not woken when someone had entered to place it there. She would have been concerned for her hip bag, had her hand not checked under the pillow when she had woken moments before Eruyale had slipped inside. It had been one of her first thoughts to check to see if it, and the book were still where they were supposed to be.

"I hate to be fussy but I'm not wearing the dress," there was a laugh in her voice, at Eruyale's look.

"But it's so lovely," Eruyale picked up the grey material, which shimmered like silk.

"It is," Evrion agreed. "But I prefer wearing trousers," She added, as she rummaged in the pile of clothes she'd put on the dressing table the night before.

Her own trousers had been returned to her, cleaned along with her cloak which she had been gladdened to see the night before. Inside the pile, which she had collected with the brothers, there was two pairs of breeches - each one fit for riding. A black pair, much like her own and then there was another brown pair which was thicker for colder weather. The same with her tunics. There was the grey one which she had been given the first day that had been washed. Then there was a deep red one, which had sleeves and another greyish, green one which was longer in the body. In the weather to come, she might need to layer them.

Not wanting to create a lot of washing, she pulled out the silver grey tunic she had worn before, and her old trousers. In the store room, they had also picked her out some new boots as her own had been soaked through and the bottoms were not right for walking or riding. Elrohir had piled them on her, whether she had wanted them or not. Though she was grateful, wet and cold feet were not pleasant. The boots were tall, made of leather and tied up the front. Once she had pulled on her clean clothes, she shoved her feet in the new boots and rested on the stool to lace them up.

When she was ready, and Eruyale had forced her to brush through her hair, they made their way out of the rooms as Evrion tightened her hip bag around her waist. Part of her wondered if it were safer in her rooms, but she reasoned that at least she could keep an eye on it if it were with her. The sun was out, and Evrion pondered on how that simple fact made everything seem more hopeful than it had the night before, in the darkness. Was there not a saying which involved the sureness of the sun rising, for a new day?

Finar and Anórien were indeed waiting for them on one of Rivendell's many balconies. The two elves rose when they approached, and Evrion watched them both bow with raised brows.

"Good morn, my ladies," Anórien smiled, while Finar remained quiet.

"Aur vaer," Eruyale replied, to which Evrion's raised her brow even more. It went off into her hair line.

Anórien's smile widened. "You have been practising, Mellonen."

"Thank you!" Eruyale beamed, before turning to her. "What?"

"You're practicing Sindarin?" Evrion asked, smiling. It had been a shock, but it seemed something positive had come out of Eruyale's time in Middle-Earth.

Eruyale shrugged. "Anórien offered to teach me."

"We spend an hour in the library here each day," Anórien explained. "You are more than welcome to join us, Lady Evrion."

Evrion held up a hand. "Evrion is fine. And thank you, for the offer-"

"Oh come on," Eruyale tugged her hand. "You'll enjoy it. You aren't leaving yet, so we can hang out together for a while."

"Alright," Evrion agreed. "If you want."

They got their food from the table, and sat down with the two Rover elves. Evrion had decided on a bowl of fruit, and wouldn't have known what half of them were, even having seen them on her morning helping pack the pantry.

Finar spoke up, "Evrion," he began, gaining her attention. "I also have an offer for you," he said. "For until you leave, it is time you can spend better learning to wield a bow."

"You're offering to teach me?" She wondered. She hadn't known he was an archer.

He nodded. "I am."

She stared down at her food a moment. "I would appreciate that." How could she say no?

"Then it is settled," Anórien's smile deepened, as a warm cast came over his turquoise eyes. "You shall train with Finar in the morning, as a dare say he rises early, then we shall have lunch and you can come with Eruyale and myself to learn in the library."

Why did she feel as if Anórien had taken her under his wing – or better yet, taken it upon himself to ensure she was trained? She couldn't say she was not looking forward to it though, even if it were a distracting from what was to come.

.

.

.

And for the next week, that is how her life played out.

She would rise early with the sun, as Finar did indeed get up at the crack of dawn. At first, the day after she had planned to train, was difficult as she had begun to dream. Not of that shadowed figure, but of turning to stone, or being hung over a fire pit while the flames sizzled her skin. All because she had failed to lose her arrow.

Having woken early from the dreams, Evrion had headed down to the small courtyard where Finar had pointed out that they would use. He had noticed her tired eyes instantly, and did not mince his words;

"They will soon trouble you no more," he had said, to which she had been unsure. But he had been correct. The exercise cleared her mind, and from then on she was too tired to dream at night.

The first day of training she didn't even pick up a bow. For one, her injuries prevented her and two, Finar said she need to improve her bodies discipline and stamina. He had her run laps around the courtyard, and to practice exercises against the wall to help her arms and wounded shoulder; stretching her palms and arms while tensing and relaxing.

The second day, as she was sore, though didn't want to admit it – he didn't push her as hard. Finar saw through her anyway, and said something along the lines of her not stretching herself to the point that all the healing was for naught. He spoke only when it mattered, but was very observant. She could imagine him hunting, remaining in a single place for long periods of time – silent and watching. He taught her stance that day, making her relax, then step into the correct stance attempting to make it natural but still get her feet shoulder width apart.

It was the third day when she noticed the increased onlookers, and that was the day he allowed her to use one of the practice bows from the Rivendell stores. The wood was soft, and easy to pull as it was a short bow meant for practice and beginners use. Evrion chose not to be offended that he thought her unskilled, but she had learnt of her mistakes, ones which he had noted and helped her correct. He most likely had hundreds of years of experience, and she would be an idiot to turn down his help because of wounded pride.

There had been a few of the Rivendell elves dotted about, lounging on the many railings which surrounded the courtyard they had chosen. Evrion's neck had prickled uncomfortably, under the scrutiny of beings who had no doubt mastered the bow centuries ago. Finar looked at her levelling, he would never accept her backing down because they had an audience, and she should not have expected him to send them away.

Taking a deep breath, she had settled in her stance she had been practicing, and pulled the string taunt. Finar checked her form, tapping her joins when he noted they were too tense.

"You will hurt yourself if you shoot like that," he told her, and she knew he was correct. The nerves from being watched, the knowledge that she had failed to lose her arrow when it had mattered most stayed her hand, made her tense. Finar pressed a finger into the join in her arm until she relaxed, then he took a step back.

"Again," he directed.

For an hour, she practiced settling into her stance, but with the added pull of her arms on the practice bow. Only then, when she had gained a somewhat presentable stance with her wounded shoulder, Finar allowed her to shoot at the target he'd laid out a few metres away on the other end of the courtyard. If she missed, it would head over the railings and out into a patch of garden with no fear of hitting any elves out for a stroll.

Evrion had not been a beginner, she knew this but the event with the trolls had knocked her confidence to the point where she forgot what she knew, or forgot how to correct it when her head was full with doubt. Even the most experienced horse rider would feel the same after a bad fall and Finar was helping her back on the horse, teaching her to trust in her instincts and her muscle memory.

At first, the onlookers had spoken behind their hands. Laughed her at, undoubtedly. It had made her tense, until Finar had tapped her for it with his finger. Gradually, her aim improved as the days passed and she forgot the eyes on her. There were whispers of her being as stubborn as a dwarf, which she should have guessed would have been a grudging compliment, for elves.

When they walked to the Courtyard in the mornings, when they met on the pathways, or the times they would clean up the arrows she had used, they would sometimes speak. Finar was incredibly hard to speak to, not because of a negative attitude but for the fact he did not like idle chatter. When she asked him certain questions, he would answer for her, but it was all about asking the right questions.

One morning, when she had met him on her walk to the courtyard, he had been sat upon one of the railings with a small piece of white wood in his hands, a small tool in the others as he whittled the barkless piece. She had stopped by him, realising she was earlier than usual. Having spent the journey getting up with the sun, her body had begun to change its clock.

"Aur vaer," she said, with a small smile on her lips. She'd picked up the phrase from Eruyale that first morning during breakfast, and had since learned to pronounce a few others when spending time in the Library with Anórien and Eruyale.

He dipped his head in answer, and she knew it was just his way. He was not being rude, though many would think he was for no reply. Her eyes scanned over the wood between his callous fingers; a hare, she believed. It was beautiful, and very detailed and skilled. Unbidden, her hand reached for the whistle she recalled rested around her neck. When she bathed at night, she sometimes held it between her fingers to study.

"Did you also make this?" She asked, touching the small, long whistle. It was made from a dark wood, and had etchings down its spine.

He bowed his head once more, then held up the hare to the light of the dawning sun. "As Rovers, we honour the land, as all of our kind do; the elven. That being said, life is a cycle and all which lives, must also die. Such is true, from even my kind who are considered immortal. When I come across as tree which has died, I take a small cutting from its roots. Only a small piece, for that tree will be returned to the land in time to be reborn once more. I make these," he let the hare fall into his palm. "To honour that tree, in a way."

Evrion blinked, her throat a little clogged. "That is a beautiful way to look at it. My grandfather, he was a woodsmith," she said, and surprised even herself that she had spoken of him, for it still hurt deeply inside.

Finar, being as observant as he was, took in her unspoken words. "Do you have any skill in it?" He asked, avoiding anything which may cause her more pain.

"No," she laughed lightly, looking out into the sun. "Not unless it's making a walking stick, or slingshot," she shrugged. "But there is little skill in that, and I mostly did it when I was a child."

He took in her words, then handed out the hare to her. "Will you give this to the Lady Eruyale when you see her this afternoon? She had wished for a piece, and so I thought of a hare."

Evrion took the present, and nodded. "She will love it, I am sure." She placed it inside her bag, safely. From there, they headed down to the training area together.

She improved steadily over the week, able to shoot from a range of distances. It was then, that Finar began to put obstacles in her path. He would throw small pebbles and whatever else he could find into her vision, sometimes catching her on her arm or leg. At first it distracted her too much for her to do anything, for she feared shooting too far over the garden behind the training area. But Finar never let up, not until she had at least tried to hit the target. Having enough of being hit, she rolled away from him and managed to move into another stance to take a shot. When the arrow landed on the rim, her eyes widened a little, even at her own success.

"Mae carnen," he praised, looking at the arrow which stuck out of the target.

As she walked to dinner that night, she ran into the dark haired elf who she had worked with in the kitchens. He spoke the same words on her success, but they did not feel the same as they did when they came from Finar. After all, he did not say anything unless it was worth saying.

.

.

.

When they had finished the morning session of training, as Finar called it a day, she would head up to where Anórien and Eruyale were waiting on the lunch balcony which they had claimed. Sometimes Finar would join them, but mostly he remained in the courtyard, or went back to the store room to return their equipment.

Unlike Anórien, who could spend large amounts of time away from the wilds, Finar did not like being confined within stone. Even the open pathways of Rivendell. He would have likely loathed Erabor. Would have admired the craftsmanship for sure, but would not have been able to stay in the halls. While she spent time with Anórien and Eruyale, he would head out with the Rivendell scouts into the valley.

Lunch was a pleasant break, as she ate fruits and drank the purest of juices after working up an appetite. The sun would come down into the valley, and it would warm their skin as she listened to Eruyale's light laughter and Anórien's smooth voice, hinted only slightly at an accent. Sometimes Bilbo would join them, and she would watch as the hobbit leant back in his chair, content to chat and eat – almost completely in his element, even if it were a human woman and an elf he were speaking with instead of his fellow hobbits, down at the Green Dragon Inn.

Once they were done with lunch, the three of them (or sometimes four, if Bilbo decided to join them instead of discovering the different pathways of Rivendell) would head towards the Library at a leisurely pace. She found she liked spending time within the library, and the company of her friends. The library, even more so than the rest of Rivendell, had a peaceful atmosphere, as if none of the evil and darkness of Middle-Earth could touch it, or her within its walls.

Anórien would give Eruyale words, and phrases to practice as they took up their seats around a small table between two large bookshelves. They were almost hidden, while huddled together. Sometimes Evrion would join in, studying the language of Sindarin. She was far better at speaking it, than writing it while Eruyale preferred the calligraphy. Other times Anórien would regale her with tales and stories he knew of Middle-Earth, of the history of the Rovers and she would listen with rapt attention.

Evrion discovered that Anórien to Eruyale, was like the rising sun. The sureness of him being there, was that gave her the hope that everything would be okay in the end. He instilled warmth, and a certain type of peacefulness which was different to the Rivendell elves into her own heart.

"Glassen na chen cenin," Eruyale would say to him, and he would bow his head in acceptance and return, "Brennilen."

.

.

.

After several hours in the Library, she would then go to her rooms to wash. Often sinking into a bath which had been drawn for her, to ease the aching muscles from the days training. Dinner was a large event, as it would not be right to ignore that they had guests. The dwarves were spending their time eating and drinking, when not swimming in the fountains. Much to Lindir's increasing ire. While she heard that Thorin was planning their journey in more detailed with both Balin and Dwalin, now that he knew there was a time limit. Gandalf had vanished, and that was why they waited as long as they did to leave.

She missed the dwarves, having not seen them most of the day and so she would sit within their ranks to eat and jest. Some were weary because of the amount of time she spent with the elves, but the others were able to see passed it. Bofur and Bifur were the highlight of her evening, as Bofur would sing and Bifur would teach her more signs in order for them to communicate.

It was on a day well into the week that she noticed Kili sulked. When she asked, he refused to tell her. It was Fili would whispered to her secretly what had gotten his brother into such a rump. She discovered he was discouraged because Finar had begun to teach her the bow, even when Kili had already offered. The youngest brother had already begun somewhat of an anomaly, with his short beard and preference for long ranged weapons and it were as if she had shunned him without having meaning to.

Evrion would have asked him to join them, but she knew he would not and so she leant over, telling him what she would greatly appreciate it if he continued her teachings on the road. He was cold to the idea at first, but when he saw her defeated look, he soon overcame his frosty attitude and became the cheeky brother she knew him to be. For that, she gave him a one armed hug as they sat at the table and joined the brothers in one of their hilarious tales from their antics in Elrond's halls.

.

.

.

The healer, Ellowin from the Woodland realm, checked on her wounds but they were healing fine. It had at first affected her archery, but the healing of the elves was far superior to others and she soon had the strength back in her body.

When the female elf offered to teach her some close ranged combat, Evrion was shocked to say the least. But then, she should have known than even someone who had given themselves to a life of healing would be able to protect themselves and she would say, could be even more deadly with knowing how the body worked.

"You train with the Rover," Ellowin had said, as Evrion returned her tunic over her head. The woodland elf had seen her training, or heard along the great vine. "Your new bow skills will be useful for you in the days to come, but what if it is not an option? You should learn to wield a dagger, or sword in close range in case your enemy comes too close."

Evrion had seen the wisdom in her words, and took the woman up on the offer. That meant she spent longer awake each day, but she reasoned it was worth it in the end. And so, after dinner she would head up towards the halls of healing where Ellowin awaited her and they would descend into one of the hidden gardens to train. Her limbs gradually got stronger, as she used them frequently most days. The journey so far had strengthened her legs, but the training was toning them.

The dagger was far easier to use, and it reminded her of when she had learnt to hold a flip knife in her own world. Having a family who enjoyed walking in wild expanses of land, and camping meant she'd learnt how to hold one without cutting herself. As she had said to Finar, she could carve a walking stick and that too at least a little skill with a blade; not that she had ever thought to use one against another being.

While Ellowin taught her movements with the dagger, which would help with her arm only being so long, and the dagger being much shorter than a sword, Evrion found she preferred it to the sword itself. The sword was of fine silvered metal, with a smooth grip and only a slight guard to keep the hand from sliding up onto the blade. It had been made for Ellowin, of a smaller size with her being female and that meant Evrion was able to hold it without feeling it were too long or heavy.

Even still, she found it hard to learn the steps which would keep her body from harm in a close range fight as every time she extended the blade she left herself too open. The dagger was far easier to bring in, to protect a quick blow to her chest.

Evrion would thank the healer each night, "Le fael," she would say. Thank you, you are generous. And the healer would smile for the thanks, and bow her head in acceptance of her trying to elven words.

.

.

.

Evrion thought she could be learning all she possible could in such a short time, but once Elrohir and Elladan heard of her training with the Rovers, they insisted that she at least learnt how to ride properly when it was discovered through jesting conversations that she couldn't one evening at dinner. They would take her out to ride in the valley, to which she at first found terrifying, but she soon learned enough to feel at ease in the open, in the grassy fields and within the trees.

The gifted her bay mare, with a shimmering brown coat and silky black mane and told Evrion her name was Thinelroch. The mare was of calm temperament, and she had been surprised they had given her a beginner's horse. But then, even though they were jesters, they would not want to cause harm to either her or the horse.

When Elladan spoke to her mare before she mounted, Evrion was transfixed. It was one thing to know of Aragorn calming Théodred's horse Brego, after his rider had been killed in the First Battle of the Fords of Isen but it was another to watch in person.

"That was amazing," she said, so awestruck that she momentarily forgot that she and Elladan didn't exactly speak much. He looked to her, eyes hard but he conceded her compliment with a barely tip of his chin. That was a concession coming from him, she knew.

They travelling through the valley, into the trees but still under the magical presence of Rivendell. Sometimes the scouts would ride with them for a short time, on the way to their patrols. Finar would even bring his horse close to hers on those rare days, where she would either be content to silence, or would practice a few of her elven phrases. The scouts seemed to appreciate it, and they even taught her some taunts much to Elrohir's amusement. _Pe-channas_ being the most passed around. Meaning idiot.

When her party would split from that of the scouts, she would pull slightly on the reins to enable Thinelroch to know she wished her to slow and Evrion would watch Finar's back as he disappeared into the foliage. That had earnt her a few choice remarks from Elrohir, but the look on her face had deterred him from continuing them. Finar was her friend, nothing more. As the son of Elrond Half-Elven, Elrohir should have known what awaited any love between a mortal and elven.

.

.

.

On the eleventh day of their stay in Rivendell, Gandalf returned. Evrion realise her short break had ended, and that a hard and treacherous journey lay ahead, and she was not entirely sure her training would help at all.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For the elven translations, I would just like to say that I realise some might be incorrect, as there are many forms of Sindarin but please realise I am not a linguistic expert. I found them online, as most people do.**

 **And as I would like to give these people credit, but links don't work, I'll try my best to write down the sites here.**

 **For the Sindarin phrases and endearments:**

 **TRIPPLE W DOT Tyler DOT net**

 **and**

 **TRIPLE W DOT Arwen SLASH undomiel DOT com**

 **As for the name of Evrion's horse, I found this here:**

 **realelvish DOT net**

 **Now for the translations of a few phrases in this chapter:**

" **Aur vaer." Good day.**

" **Mellonen." My friend.**

" **Mae carnen." well done. You did well.**

" **Glassen na chen cenin." It is my joy to see you.**

" **Brennilen." My Lady.**

" **Le fael." Thank you, you are generous**

" **Pe-channas." idiot.**

 **Thinelroch – Evening Star Horse**

 **And for my OCs names, as I forgot to mention them!**

 **Anórien: A region of Gondor. It lays north of Minras Tirith. In Sindarin it reads; 'Sun-Land' and that is why I chose it for him. In many ways, he shines like the sun.**

 **(Fun fact; it is also the name for my main Inquisitor from Dragon Age, and if you know me, you know I take my protagonists in that game series super seriously haha. Hours and years have gone into making my Warden, Champion and Inquisitor!)**

 **Finar: A shortened version of Finarfin – one of my favourite names from The Silmarillion. Finarfin was the Sindarin version of his father's name, Arafinwë and Finarfin was known for coming to Middle-Earth, leading the Valinorean Noldor in the War of the Wrath, near the end of the first age.**

 **Credit to TolkienGateWay and the Wikia for this information, as my memory isn't infinite haha.**

 **I do hope you guys like this chapter, I put a lot of effort in. And I apologise for any spelling mistakes. Reviews would mean a lot!**

 **Finally, for those who are wondering why the Rivendell elves speak Sindarin and not Quenya; that is because many of the elves living in Middle-Earth adopted Sindarin in the later years. (That is obviously a loose explanation, but you can go online to check it out in more detail.)**

 **And I do not condone the use of knives! I just wanted to point that out. This is a work of fiction, and I don't want anyone to get any ideas haha. Just to be on the safe side.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Hobbit – _What You Wish For_

Chapter 12

 ***Crawls out from under a pile of work* I know, I know - I'm a bad author. Believe me, I do feel bad about leaving this story for so long.**

 **Quick life update: things have started to pick up with my art which has taken a weight of my shoulders. I'll be heading to ComicCon with my first table in august, which is both exciting and terrifying. I've met some amazing people through my social media also, really good friends and I'm feeling better able to write now. My own story is gong well, I'm even hoping to get it finished by august. To be honest, with everything else going on and my constant struggle with my art - I felt overwhelmed by writing this fanfiction but I'm in a better place to start again I think. It might take me a bit to get back into it, but I am just so grateful to all of you who have followed and favourited. It is a confidence booster, to be sure. I just hope I don't let any of you down.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Thank you to the constant support of reviews; especially FlowerChild23, Mystic-Myra-8 and dragonegyptianblue**

 **Your understanding and support means a lot.**

 **I do read every review, and I do apologise to anyone who I don't reply directly to. Sometimes I fall completely off the map.**

 **I'm a bit more confident in communicating with people now, so I'm going to try and be more active with my reviewers. If you'll like to message me, please feel like you can.**

 **Do you forgive me?**

 **Now, onwards...**

The sun crested over the hills in the distance as it made its decent into sleep. Hues of sunburst painted the lands between the mountain path and the grassy plains of Rivendell. Evrion imagined she could see the rocky path they would take, like a dark tongue coming down from the mouth of the mountain side which met the edge of Imladris.

Evrion had taken herself away from the hustle and bustle to clear her head. While all the training had helped her somewhat, she was tired and worried about the journey ahead. A week of learning skills which took years to master wouldn't make her invincible. If anything, it only gave her more to think about.

As her feet moved her through the quiet hallways and archways, she came upon a balcony by a large gazebo building of stone on one of the highest levels.

Bilbo stood out against the sun set. His russet red jacket like a beacon in her mind, along with her his curled chestnut hair. In the light, the strands even had highlights.

She stepped up beside him, making sure he heard her footfalls. He glanced up at her, when her hands touched the railings in front of the both of them.

"Evrion," he began, though his eyes were far away. "What brings you up here?"

"I could ask you that same of you," she offered him a smile, feeling better just being the in hobbits presence.

Reading of Bilbo Baggins, the small hobbit with a heart of courage had always been a comfort to her. Through many years of her life.

"I am... thinking," he told her, putting his hands together upon the railings like her own.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, feeling lighter by focussing on him, instead of her own thoughts. A small smile even managed to find its way onto her lips, even if it were a slightly sad one.

He paused a moment, clearly picking up the threads of his own thoughts. "Thinking about whether I should turn around and go home. A hobbit doesn't belong on this journey."

Evrion left her heart twist, and she looked away before he could caught a glimpse of her expression. Staring out into the lowering sun, Evrion took a deep breath. "I think we have to see it through," she said, forcing the words passed her lips. "We will not be the same if we continue, but we can't go back. We have to stay with the dwarves. Have to help them."

When Bilbo opened his mouth, Evrion looked back at him. "It is the right thing to do. To help them get their home back. But Bilbo, I remember a saying: Don't look to the past, you're not going that way."

Bilbo closed his mouth, and blinked at the horizon with his large eyes. "You are right, I know you are right. There is... just a part of me that screams to go back, before it's too late."

Evrion almost bit her tongue. She had to persuade Bilbo to carry on, to go along a path which would end up with him being changed forever, and which would give him the guilt of sending Frodo on to the gates of Mordor.

Despite herself, Evrion felt tears rush to her eyes. To cover them, she leant down and pressed her forehead to his shoulder.

In surprise, he exclaimed, "Evrion? Are you quite alright?"

"I must see it through to the end," she breathed, dreading her next words. "But I can't do it without you Bilbo."

He was quiet for long moments, while tears marked her skin and his shoulder. Then he reached a hand up and patted her head.

"It's okay Evrion. I'll keep going. What would these dwarves do without us, anyway?"

She knew he'd put the humour into his voice, for her sake, and she laughed even when she felt like crying harder.

"They'd be lost without us."

.

.

.

 **A small chapter, I know - but I'm finding my feet again along a path which leads to Erabor.**

 **Wanted to get this out there, as kind of a link to my last update - this journey will change both of them, in the end. But even though the path seems dark, together they might have some hope.**

 **Reviews are very welcome. I'd love to know if anyone is still reading this? *nervous laugh***

 **Quote about the past from Vikings. If any of you caught it.**


	13. Chapter 13

The Hobbit – _What You Wish For_

Chapter 13

 **I don't know yet, but I'm thinking of updating weekends again… if all goes well. I don't know why, but I am still so nervous about writing. With only two chapters left of my book, and with my hope of publishing in the next few months I really need to get over this nervousness haha, so I'm sat here with the first hobbit playing in the background while I throw myself into writing once more.**

 **Edit: Just stumbled onto inkitt to find three people have added my story to their reading list – it makes me so happy :')**

 **Reviews:**

 **Dragonegyptianblue: Thank you for your kind words. It really means a lot.**

 **Onto what I hope will be a longer chapter…**

Gandalf returned shortly after Evrion removed herself from the balcony where Bilbo and she had sat in quiet companionship. Evrion had descended the steps down through Rivendell, with the subtle white lights of the elven lanterns when she caught the end of the wizard's robes and his hat from around a corner.

Her heart thumped in her chest. She had been waiting for a chance to speak with him about Thrain. Each day which passed was another that Thorin's father was locked away in darkness; both from the place he was kept, and inside his own head.

"Gandalf," Evrion called, as the wizard bumbled along to his room.

Gandalf turned around with a, "Hm? Oh, Evrion. It is good to see you."

Evrion came up beside him. "I need to speak with you."

The wizards face pulled into the expression she recalled to mean the situation had gotten serious. "What is it?" He asked, then touched her arm to keep her walking beside him.

"It's about," she stopped. "Well, can we speak in your room?"

"Of course," Gandalf told her, as they ushered into the fire-lit room. Though her thoughts were muddled, her eyes automatically searched for the travel bag which had been on his desk. It had been moved, and she hoped he hadn't seen the coin purse within.

"Take a seat," Gandalf gestured to the wooden chair at the desk, as he settled himself onto the end of the bed.

Evrion pulled out the chair, and propped herself on the edge. Too nervous to relax. She glanced at the wizard, and then down at her hands which she clasped before her. "You know I have…. Knowledge, of this world and what will happen?"

Gandalf looked at her through serious blue eyes. "I know only that you were brought here for a reason, Evrion." He told her.

Her lips thinned. "The place Radagast told you about, I know you will leave the company to go there and search. What you find there… Gandalf, you know already that it will change the fate of Middle-Earth. But there is something else, someone else…"

"Who is it?" Gandalf urged her on. Appearing unshaken by her words, but she knew the wizard could hide his emotions well.

Evrion rubbed her mouth anxiously. "Thrain, Thorin's father."

The wizard appeared shocked, she could see it in the heightening of his silver brow and the pause in his openness as he momentary sank into his own thoughts.

"He has the seventh Dwarvern ring?" Gandalf asked, almost too hopeful. The light in his eyes was testimony to that, even when his brows lowered deep in worry for a friend he had once known.

"Yes," Evrion admitted. Or so she hoped. "But Gandalf, he is alive and," she cut her words off short. She had been about to say he _died_ , but she didn't want Gandalf to know that. Would the wizard tell her to be cautious who she saved for surely death came to those when it must, and to cheat death was to bring it on another? Evrion shoved those thoughts down.

"When you see him, you have to get to him leave. Straight away. Tell him to get as far away as possible from that place, and to find somewhere safe."

Gandalf gave her a hard look. "You know something…," of course she knew something, but Evrion realised he was asking her if she knew something which would cause Thrain to have to run.

Evrion stared at the wizard a moment, face bleak. "I am sorry Gandalf. Thorin he… he has been looking for his father for years. Thrain is alive, and there is a chance they can see each other again. But for you… I'm sorry but you must stay."

Gandalf nodded, thinking her words over. "If I am able to persuade Thrain to leave, I will. Though Evrion, we must remember that he will not be in a fit state after," Gandalf paused, face a little white. "He will not be the same. He might not even recognise me, or Thorin for that matter. As much as you are trying to be kind with your actions-"

Evrion held up a hand. "I realise that it might hurt more than it could heal, but if there's a chance."

Gandalf sighed. "Very well. I will try, I promise you this."

"Thank you," Evrion let out a breath, though she did not feel relieved. Gandalf would have to be captured, she could not set him from that path and it was true, she did not know what saving Thrain would do. But she also could not live with herself if she did not even try.

There was a knock on the door, and they both looked to it. Gandalf paused a moment, before getting up – while making a show of his old bones – and went to open it. Lindir stood on the other side. His eyes ghosted over her, before returning to the wizard in front of him.

"Ah, Lindir," Gandalf greeted.

"Goheno nin, Mithrandir. I did not mean to interrupt," Lindir was polite as ever. He had been very tested by the dwarves over the last week, and she supposed he was glad to see Gandalf return to calm the rabble.

"Oh, it's quite alright," the wizard returned.

"Lord Elrond is looking for you," Lindir told him, and Evrion got off her seat. If Elrond and Gandalf were meeting that meant Thorin would be on the steps to overhear them. It also meant her week of semi-rest was over, and her mind would have to be fully on the road ahead.

"I was just leaving," Evrion told the two of them. As she moved to pass Lindir, she paused and said, "Thank you Gandalf. And be careful."

He nodded to her, and Evrion bowed her head in greeting and respect to Lindir before moving off down the hallway. She felt the eyes of Elrond's second on her back, as he no doubt pondered her words. A mortal telling a wizard to be careful? It would seem strange.

Evrion allowed her feet to carry her. While she did not know the paths of Rivendell as well as she could have, she had memorised the way to the steps were Thorin would look out over the bridge. It was a key point, and Evrion had stayed awake fretting over the outcomes of her actions. At night she would wake, sweat streaking her back till she shivered from the cold of it and would have to change her clothes.

When she didn't see him at first, her heart dropped. Her footfalls almost faulted as her mind went into overdrive as to what the repercussions would be. But then she saw him, his raven hair reflected in the moonlight. It played along the silver in his hair, and the claps to his braids. His arms were crossed over his chest. The royal blue tunic shaded in the waning light.

He would have heard her approach, his warrior senses honed in battle and many tough years in unfamiliar cities though he did not turn around, nor did he acknowledge her presence or tell her to leave. She paused on the step above him, where she was able to see what he was looking at. Gandalf and Elrond walked side by side.

"I think that you can trust that I know what I'm doing," Gandalf argued.

"Do you?" Elrond returned. "That dragon has slept for sixty years. What should happen if it awakes and your plan fails?"

"And what if we succeed? If the dwarves take back the mountain, our defences in the East will be strengthened."

Evrion knew this to be true. What Thorin did… it would echo for hundreds of years to come. The death of Smaug alone would ensure that the dark lord was not able to sway the dragon to its side. Evrion could not imagine the destruction if the serpent were to live.

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf."

"It is also dangerous to do nothing. The throne of Erabor is Thorin's birth right! What is it you fear?"

"A strain of madness runs deep in that family," Elrond continued, and these were the words Evrion had wanted to ensure Thorin heard. He had to know what he faced. She could not know if he would overcome the dragon sickness with her there, too much might have already changed. He had to have the thought already planted in his head.

"His grandfather lost his mind, his father with came to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not fall?"

Evrion stared at his back. At shoulders which not only held physical strength, but metaphorically also. She wanted to reach out, to help with the load but she had no right. Her tasks were her own, and they weighted enough. Thorin did not trust her, and did not need her offered hand.

"Gandalf, these decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you, or me-"

Evrion could see them ascend the steps which would take them to the council; to Saruman and Galadriel. She was glad that she did not have to face either of them. Instead she focused on Thorin, as he glanced to the side in deep thought.

She could say the only thing she could think of, "You are not your grandfather Thorin, nor your father."

"Is that so?" He neither seemed to believe her, or appreciate her words. He didn't know her well enough to trust that her words were true. That she could tell he was different from others in his line.

From a stairwell higher than them, she noted Bilbo listening in to the conversation. Evrion searched through her thoughts frantically, knowing it should have been Bilbo stood by Thorin, and not her.

"Then you also believe that Fili, or Kili would fall?" She asked, more harshly than she intended. Her emotions were running high, and she hurt to see him hurt. It was a strange feeling. She was often protective of her sisters, and her mother – but it was the first time she felt a tightness in her chest looking at him.

"They are of your bloodline, are they not? Sons of Durin."

He shot her a look, turning to her for the first time since she had approached him. "You do not know anything," he snapped, in defence.

Evrion might not know the right thing to say to him, but she knew he had not answered her question. "You don't believe they would fall to the sickness. You have faith in them. Whether that is because of your love for them, or a greater knowing of their person – you _do not_ think they would fall, and you would not let them. The same goes for you, Thorin. We have faith that you will not fall, that you are strong and that you are not like your father or grandfather. You have people who care for you, and they will not let you slip into the same sickness which took those before you."

Thorin stared at her, from under deep brows. From her elevated position, Evrion was at least two heads taller than him. She thought about moving down the steps, to show that she did not mean to intimate him but she did not move.

"I will not let you fall," she added. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "I know, you do not trust me and you do not need my help but that doesn't change a thing, Thorin. I have faith in you, and that means I'd be willing to risk my life for you. It is, and will be the same with your people. But more than me believing in the King you are, I believe in the person you are. Not King Thorin Under the Mountain, but Thorin Oakenshield, who stood at the head of his people when they needed him most."

Emotions filled her voice, a mass of them that she struggled to contain. Evrion had tried to keep her knowledge hidden, but she could not hide the feelings she had for each of them. The immense courage, and fear she felt when she thought of the people who had lifted her through dark times. Whether they knew it or not.

Thorin seemed stunned, but then his face darkened. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Evrion sighed, and took a step back. "We should leave," she told him. "Gandalf has told you, yes? That we are to leave before the council can stop us."

Thorin's jaw bulged. As he stepped onto the same level as her, he moved passed her. "You will tell me who you are," he warned, as he had when they last spoke.

Everion watched him fade into darkness, and then stared up at the island where the council was being held. When she saw a figure at one edge, an angel in a glittering white dress with hair the colour of the sun and skin a pale ivory; Evrion realise that Galadriel had watched them.

From the distance, Evrion could not see her face, but the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Quickly moving away, Evrion pushed down all her fears and focused on getting her things before Thorin left her behind.

.

.

.

 **I do hope you like this longer chapter. I am getting back into the story. Reviews are much appreciated, as it means I know I'm doing well and it also prevents the doubt trolls from coming down the mountain to eat me! haha.**

 **Elvish:**

 **Goheno nin – I am sorry, I apologise.**

 **Once more a thank you to those who translate, and those who created the script for reference. The talk between Gandalf and Elrond is from the extended cut of the hobbit, if anyone is wondering and hasn't seen it.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Hobbit – _What You Wish For_

Chapter 14

 **Another early chapter for this week. I am enjoying writing it again, but I'm not sure if anyone is enjoying reading it?**

 **Anyway, onwards and upwards – right?**

 **Edit: Good new everyone! I've finished the first draft for my book. It's such an accomplishment because I never thought I could actually do it, but I have. It's on to rigorous edits, but I'm one step closer now. It's kind of bittersweet because the one person I want to tell, isn't here for me to tell but I've done it for him, so I hope he would be proud.**

 **Once more, thank you to all the new follows and favourites. I take note of each one, and feel grateful each time someone clicks that button.**

 **Thinking of putting this story on my wattpad… not sure. Need a front cover *Thinking pose* My name is N7PhoenixFox like on here, if you want to find me. Also, if any of you guys have wattpad and have stories up there: send me a DM or comment and I'll check it out! I love reading other people's work.**

 **We've finally reached a chapter I've been waiting for! The Stone Giants… although, I like to call them Storm Giants too because… well, because they fight during storms haha? And my character is called storm ;) Okay, I'll shush now.**

Eruyale came to her room as Evrion was preparing to leave. She, and the Rover elves knew the day was coming. She had alerted them that sometime soon, the Dwarves would move on without permission from the Council. Gandalf would remain behind, and they would go in the rising light up the mountain path which lead to the Misty Mountain.

Her friend helped her into her new clothes, as she layered the tunics. When Eruyale held out a pair of elven bracers; dark leather with swirls and leaves etched into them, Evrion looked into her friend's eyes in confusion.

"We have been collecting pieces since you told us of your sudden departure," Eruyale told her, pulling her hands closer as she fixed the bracers and lases which bound them for her. "You cannot go on this journey without protection, Evrion. It is dangerous enough, as it is and I for one, want you to come back."

Evrion stared down as her friends hands as she tightened the bracers.

"Thank you," Evrion mumbled, once Eruyale had finished. The words held two meanings, and before Evrion could let her emotions rule her, she turned and started to pack her extra clothes, and the small amount of food which Eruyale had brought her into the pack she had found. The Lembas didn't take up much space, but it would last her a long time. Perhaps even through the mirkwood forest.

"Here," Eruyale caught her attention, and Evrion glanced over her shoulder to see her friend hold out a cloak. It was a simple brown colour, with a thick lining inside and leather parts on the shoulders and hood to block out the rain.

Evrion straightened up, and took the cloak in her hands. It didn't look like an elvish design. "I sewed these pieces," Eruyale told her, pointing to the leather which had been added. Evrion smiled, despite herself.

"Your sewing has improved," she chortled.

Eruyale smacked her on the arm, before throwing her arms around Evrion's shoulders. There were tears in her friend's voice when she spoke. "You better come back. Are you listening to me? You come back, or I'll find you and kick your ass."

Evrion hugged her friend in return, patting her back reassuringly. "I know, and I will," the promise tasted bitter on her tongue. She couldn't know… "We still need to find Gwen and Esca."

Her friend took a step back, wiping tears from her eyes. "We do, and we will. Together."

She could only nod, because Evrion – as much as she wanted to find her friends – she wasn't sure if she'd even make it back alive. The guilt of her friend's whereabouts would haunt her the entire way, and she could only hope that their paths crossed.

"I need to go," Evrion said, throwing the cloak around her shoulders. She secured the backpack over her back, before adding her quiver and bow over her shoulder from where it rested beside the bed.

Eruyale followed her out of the room, as they closed the door quietly behind them. Evrion took one last look at the room, and then turned to the moonlight lit paths. Together they walked in silence, each unsure of what to say but also cautious of any who would overhear them.

When they reached the bridge where the dwarves were readying themselves; pulling packs onto their backs and sorting through food, Evrion saw that the Rover elves were waiting. The dwarves didn't seem to like them being close much, as if Finar and Anórien were spying on them, but they didn't outright demand for the two elves to leave.

Still, Evrion was aware of narrowed and heated eyes as she stopped by the two elves. Anórien smiled and clasped her shoulder. "May the trees look over you." He gave her shoulder a squeeze before he lowered his hand, and turned to Finar.

Finar did not reach out to her, nor did he offer her any heartfelt goodbye other than, "Signal, and we shall come."

Evrion didn't take it personally, neither did she take it to heart. She had begun to understand Finar, if only a little but he did not show his emotions openly. Instead you had to look for the substiles in his expression and voice, and there she saw that he meant his words. If she needed help, they would come and that was enough.

When she thought the goodbyes were over, Anórien held up a sheathed blade about the size of her forearm. Evrion glanced at his eyes, before she looked down to it as he held it out none threateningly. The sheath was a dark blue, with silver moulded like waves into the end, and the top. The hilt was made of smooth curved silver, with a slight edge to keep her fingers from slipping down onto the blade. It looked very much like the swords she'd trained with, but of a shorter – more manageable length and weight.

"I can't take that," she said, immediately from habit. A cloak and bracers she could accept, but a blade such as the one in his hands? No.

"You can," Anórien told her. "You have been training with the Lady Ellowin, and thus you need your own weapon. It was forged by my people. Please, take it Evrion. I will sleep easier knowing you have it."

She gritted her teeth a little, but finally sighed and accepted the sheath into her hand. From there, she tightened it around her hip and let her cloak fall over it. When she looked up, Finar held out a small knife and whetstone. She looked into his dark eyes, wondering; _more gifts?_

"Those arrows will not last," he pointedly looked to the arrow quiver on her shoulder. Unless she collected the metal each time she shot it, he was correct. "I have shown you how to make your own. Use these to do so."

She recognised the knife as one of the blades he used to whittle, and the whetstone was a simple grey with a slight blue hue to it. Evrion knew there would be no arguing with Finar over it, so she reached for the small knife and the whetstone.

"Thank you," she glanced at Anórien. "Both of you. Le fael," she added, in Sindarin.

Anórien bowed at the waist, while Finar tilted his head.

"Farewell, for now," Anórien told her. "Na lû e-govaned vîn," _until we next meet_ , he added.

Evrion put the knife and whetstone away in the small bag around her waist, where she inadvertently checked for the hundredth time that she had the book. Then she hugged Eruyale once more, throat clogged before she span on her heels and headed for where the dwarves were starting to make their leave.

"Will you be alright, Evrion?" Bilbo asked, as she caught up with him. He had been the only one to wait completely, his large hobbit feet paused on the bridge while the others, such as Bofur had slowed partly to make sure they didn't get too far behind.

"I will be," she smiled, but her heart flipped. Over her shoulder, she shouted to a tearful Eruyale, "Slán agat!"

Her friend burst into a fresh set of tears, remembering the Irish which Gwen had taught them. It had been from the times they had gone to the pub together, and they would part ways to go home.

"Slán leat!" Her friends returned, and Evrion smiled through her tears as she turned around, and did not look back until they were high on the mountain side.

.

.

In the rising sun, Rivendell was lit in a warm light. Bilbo stopped in their hike to stare out at a place he would one day return, changed and aged. Evrion stood by his side, waiting for him as he had waited for her. She reached out a hand, and placed it on his shoulder.

"This is the not the end," she said, unknowing where the worlds came from inside her, but they did. While the words could have been seen as a hopeful statement, it also held the truth that it wasn't the end no, it was the beginning of struggle and much pain.

"Do you think I will ever see it again?" Bilbo asked her, eyes large in his tanned face.

Evrion looked down to him, "You will." Her voice was almost overtook by the bark of an order from Thorin to Balin to lead, as he knew the way best over the Edge of the Wilds.

When Thorin turned his eyes on them, Evrion expected his words. "Master Baggins, and Miss Larken. I suggest you both keep up, lest you get left behind."

With that, he threw his head and clutched his axe as he took an increased pace to stay at the front of the company along with Balin and Dwalin. Evrion offered Bilbo a sympathetic smile, before reaching down to pull the material of her new mask over the bottom half of her face, and with the other hand she raised her hood.

.

.

.

Storms swirled in on the clouds above, an ominous grey against the darkening night. The blood in her ears was so loud, that she almost didn't hear Dwalin speaking to her. She blinked, and her hearing cleared enough that she could make out his warning as he approached her.

"Keep up Lass," he had to shout through the thumps of rain against the stone surrounding them. "There are foul things in these mountains, and you'd do well not to fall behind."

She nodded numbly. He grunted, and made sure that he moved behind her so that she could walk in front of him, while he made sure she didn't slow to a stop. The rain soaked through their clothes. While the cold made her limbs stiff, it was more the fear in her mind which kept her from continuing on.

She had known it would come, but it did not make it any easier. If anything, it made it worse just like with the trolls. Her face and jaw hurt from clenching her teeth, and a sharp pain radiated up her neck and into her head from the lack of sleep and worry over just what they were all about to face.

Having walked mostly in a panicked daze, with Dwalin behind her to ensure she didn't stop in her tracks, she let out a breathless gasp when she looked to the side and found they have risen to a sheer drop.

"Don't look down Lass," Dwalin's voice was almost lost when a crash of thunder filled the air.

The storm worsened as if it had washed in on a strong tide. Lightning crackled above, blindingly bright in the corner of her eyes as she tried to keep the rain from collecting in her lashes, blurring her vision. One wrong step, and she would die. She would not wake up in her own world. It would be one long fall, till her body crashed into the rocks below.

"Hold on!" Thorin bellowed, at the head of the group.

Everything seemed to happen so fast that any thought of what order events happened in completely fled her mind. When the path beneath Bilbo splintered, and gave way in front of her, she screamed.

Dwalin pressed around her, pushing her into the rock face as his hand snatched Bilbo's coat at the same time Bofur grasped the hobbits hands. The two of them pulled him back up to safety, as Evrion clutched to the rock with bloodied fingertips.

Bilbo had fallen right before her eyes, but she'd frozen up. Guilt filled her throat in the form of bile.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted once more, from somewhere further up the line where she couldn't see.

"Watch out!" Dwalin boomed from behind her.

Evrion looked up in time to see a colossal boulder of jagged rock hurtling towards the mountain side above them. As shards of it rained down upon them, Dwalin's arm came across her chest to keep her against the rock wall while parts of the path fell around them. The wind had whipped her hood clean off of her head, and that meant that the pellets of rock cut into her face, leaving small slashes behind.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin's voice was loud in the dim before another thunder growl, and the hits of the giants as they swung for one another with humanoid bodies of mountain stone.

"Bless my beard," Bofur continued in part awe, part shock. "The legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!"

"Storm Giants," Evrion mumbled, her lips numb and raw from where she'd bitten them. Her eyes were wide, as water dripped into them but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Then reason came down on her like a blow from one of the giant fists. "We need to move. Keep moving!"

"Be careful, Lass!" Dwalin scolded, as he grasped onto the back of her cloak.

"Take cover: you'll fall!" Thorin's voice carried.

"What's happening?"

Kili's voice heralded the incoming impact. The dwarves yelled to brace and hold on as one of the giants collided with the mountain. The vibrations cause the path to split, and Evrion watched as half the group was torn from the others.

"Kili!" Fili exclaimed, his hand outstretched towards his brother. "Grab my hand! Ki-"

As the path they were left on moved, Evrion was forced to close her eyes through sheer fright. She was on the giant's leg, not having thought of what being at the back of the group meant. As Dwalin's arm kept her plastered to the wall, she whimpered as her stomach lifted as if she were falling, and her hand latched on to Bilbo. Both for comfort, and the thought that she wouldn't let him fall again.

"Move, move!" Dwalin ordered.

He dragged her too her feet, and half threw her over the gap between the giant's legs. Her own legs felt like they would give way, had it not been the many hands holding her up, keeping her from falling.

Terror kept the screams and wails inside her throat, trapped like her breath. As the giant they were on turned, stumbling from a lethal hit, Evrion faced her death as the giants knee plummeted towards the rock face of the mountain.

"No!" She thought she heard Thorin roar, but it could have just been the wind as it whistled passed her ears.

Her eyes sealed shut as they connected, and were thrown from the ledge. Her head smashed into rock, and her neck would have been broken had it not been for a thick arm protecting her from most of the collision.

Stunned, it took a moment for her to peel her eyes open. Dwalin had been the one to block her from the full impact, and she watched as he grunted while the pathway behind him crumbled.

Reacting on impulse, the knowledge that she did not want him to die, meant her arms whipped out and latched onto his armour. With all the strength left in her, and an edge from the adrenaline, Evrion pulled him with his help back onto the path.

"We're all right! We're alive!" She heard Balin call, as the others rushed to her group.

"Thanks Lass," Dwalin mumbled, his face a little pale. His eyes jumped to her face, just as she felt the warmth slide down her temple.

"Bilbo? Where's Bilbo?" Evrion turned away from Dwalin, knowing instantly where Bilbo was. She crawled over to the edge as Bofur shouted in slight panic, "Where is the Hobbit?"

"Here!" She cried, hoarsely. Bilbo's eyes were too wide in his face as he hung from the cliff side with only his hands. His feet tried desperately to find purchase, but the rock face was too slippery from the rain.

"Get him!" Dwalin yelled, as he pulled her back from the edge. He leant half over, reaching for the hobbit who looked too frightened to even think about outstretching his hand.

Ori dived onto the ground beside Dwalin, frantically reaching for the hobbit but neither of them could reach him. When Bilbo slipped, and fell even lower, Evrion couldn't help but grip the ground painfully and stare helplessly.

It was Thorin who swung down to get him. Evrion knew this, and yet seeing Thorin hanging sent her heart clattering in her chest. Thorin grasped Bilbo, and hauled him up to the others hands. When Bilbo was shoved safely to the side, Dwalin reached once more for Thorin.

"Take my hand!"

But Thorin lost his grip on the rock, and Evrion let out a panicked sound just before Dwalin caught his friend and King. With great effort, the dwarves were able to pull Thorin bodily back up.

There was a collective sigh of relief, as everyone hung onto the nearest person to them.

Thorin stood, and Evrion watched his eyes sweep over the group – catching for a moment on Fili and Kili who were huddled together. Fili looked like he would never let his brother out of his sight again.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar," Dwalin comments.

"He's been lost ever since he left home," Thorin's head whipped to them. "He should never have come. He has no place among us!"

Evrion, feeling the sting of her head wound and the pain of her bruised body, felt herself react to the cruel words. "It is not his fault!" She half snarled. "He did not mean to fall. It could have happened to any of us!"

Thorin's eyes flashed to hers, as if he were seeing her for the first time. Then they narrowed. He chose to ignore her outburst. "Dwalin," he barked the order. "Come check this cave."

Evrion was left to get to her shaky legs by herself, as Bofur helped Bilbo to his. When the hobbit and the dwarf look to her, they were startled by the amount of blood which had begun to spread over half her face. Evrion wiped it away from her eyes, only realising then how badly her head had been hit and cut open.

"You're bleeding," Bofur said. He reached for her shoulder. "Come on. Let's get inside and have Oin take a look."

She sighed, and allowed Bofur to lead her towards the cave entrance.

Once inside, the high of survival wore off and she realised what next was to come. Her whole body began to shake, as she clutched her elbows with her hands. She stood in the middle of the cave, and tried to get a hold of herself. Even when she wanted nothing more than to run back down the mountain.

"It looks safe enough," Dwalin returned from the back of the cave with a torch they had somehow lit. The fire cast shadows and shapes along the cave wall.

"Search to the back; caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied," Thorin ordered, and Evrion squeezed her eyes shut. How right that statement would turn out to be.

"There's nothing here," Dwalin grumbled, having already checked the cave over.

Evrion bit her tongue to keep herself from saying they needed to move on. None of the dwarves would listen, and they needed to go to Goblin town if Bilbo was to find the ring by having a riddle battle with the creature, Gollum.

"Oin," Bofur called to the old dwarf. "Can you look at Evrion's head? She's hit it pretty badly."

"Aye," Oin agreed, when he looked over his shoulder to see her blood covered face. "Sit down," the healer dwarf told her.

Her bones ached as she did what she was told.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started," Gloin announced as he dropped the wood onto the floor. Evrion couldn't see how he would light it anyway, it had to be wet from the storm.

"No!" Thorin growled. "No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light."

"We were to wait for Gandalf to join us in the mountains. That was the plan," Balin pointed out. The only one willing to go against Thorin in his current mood.

"You best not sleep tonight Lassy," Oin told her as he cleaned the cut as best he could in the flickering light. "Here, press this to your head." He lifted her hand, and Evrion held the cloth to the wound while her hands shook, and her teeth chatter from cold and fear.

Thorin caught her eye, though he appeared unaffected or concerned for her state. "Plans change," he said, before barking orders at Bofur who was knelt beside her. "Bofur, take first watch."

.

.

As the dwarves hunkered down to sleep, Evrion was left with her back against the wall and a new wrap of cloth around her head. Though she tried her hardest to hide the shakes, they were too strong to stop entirely. Her teeth chattered until she almost bit the inside of her cheek to pause them.

Bombur laid out beside her, as if by unspoken opinion he was the warmest and it might help her to stop shaking. She was grateful as he silently offered some of his blanket to her, and she was able to cover her legs with it.

"Thank you, Bombur," she said, quietly. He patted her hand lightly.

Balin sat up beside her and though he closed his eyes – each time she did the same, he would touch her arm to keep her from falling asleep entirely. Not that she could sleep. No, it was more like going unconscious from exhaustion and pain.

As the night moved on, and the storm raged outside the cave entrance, Evrion battled with herself inside. The need to flee her fate, and the knowledge that if she screwed up – the fate of Middle-Earth could be changed drastically. That thought alone kept her frozen to the ground.

Eventually she pressed her head back against the rock, and stared at the ceiling. When Bilbo started to fidget, she grimaced. Thinking the dwarves were asleep, he tiptoed round them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur's voice carried into the cave, even as he whispered it. Evrion knew Thorin would be awake, listening.

"Back to Rivendell," the hobbit answered.

"No, no, you can't turn back now, you're one of the Company." Evrion squeezed her eyes shut. Bofur had one of the best hearts she'd ever met. "You're one of us," he tried to combat Thorin's earlier words.

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

Evrion lowered her eyes to where Thorin was laid awake. His back was to her, but she could tell by his shoulders and the tilt of his head that he was awake.

"You're homesick; I understand." Evrion hoped Bofur could distract Bilbo long enough that the floor cracked, or else it would be all for nothing.

"No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do – you're dwarves. You're used to – to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place. Not belonging anywhere."

Evrion let out a small breath. It was not the finest of Bilbo's lines.

"I am sorry, I didn't…"

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

Evrion felt herself begin to shake, even as Bofur's words brought tears to her eyes.

"What's that?"

Her head snapped up to see the line forming in the ground between them. The sand split, and fell into the gap which grew. The glow from Sting lit the face of Thorin, as he jumped up.

"Wake up!" He cried. "Wake up!"

It was too late.

"Thorin!" She shouted, over the racket and sudden chaos.

Their eyes met for a moment.

"Hide the key."

The floor collapsed beneath them.

.

.

.

 **And here it is! A chapter I have looked forward to writing since I started this story. The stone/storm giants and Goblin Town have always been a favourite part of mine, and defiantly an interesting part to write.**

 **Apologies for any mistakes. I've just finished my own story draft, so I've been writing none stop for days as I sit and write this. But I'm excited to be able to put more time into this story, while I work on editing my own. Ow my eyes though haha. If anything changes tense, that is because my brain decided to go weird half way through.**

 **As for the elvish:**

 **Le fael – Thank you (you are generous)**

 **Again, thanks to those who have translated the Sindarin and posted it for others to use.**

 **Please R &R, it really helps me out.**

 **Edit:**

 **Irish is not my first language, I'm still learning so I'm sorry if the translation or use of the words were incorrect.**

 **Secondly, I know I swapped Fili and Kili's position round - I just thought it might be more interesting for the story later on.**


	15. Chapter 15

The Hobbit – _What You Wish For_

Chapter 15

 **Edited:**

 **Once more, apologises for taking down this chapter. When I wrote it, I wasn't sure about some of the choices I made, and I can't go on writing when this chapter isn't correct! So, I had to take it down and look through it once more.**

 **Also, a note, as I've been thinking about it. Early on, I said that this would follow a mix of the games, the movies and the books – which is true, but I realise this obviously follows the movie closely. I just wanted to let everyone know that there will be hints of the book, just later on and not when they're expected. I plan for this story to go into the Lord of the Rings, and while that will differ from the story line you know (because Evrion changes many things) there will be more hints of the book within the sequel, I assure you!**

 **This fanfiction means more to me than I ever thought it would, and while that is exiting, it also daunting to make sure I get every detail right to ensure that the spider web of events ties up – even into the sequel! And of course I wish to remain respectful of the original tale as much as I can.**

 **So, thank you to all who have followed and put this tale in their favourites, it truly means a lot. If I ever rant on here, just ignore me as I sometimes get very insecure! I know how much stories mean to me, and I want to ensure everyone is enjoying this as much as I am. I hope you all will stay with me for many years to come, as I don't intend to abandon this until it is finished!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Illogical human: I am glad Evrion isn't too much of a Mary Sue! I worry about that continuously, but it is fiction and she does need to grow eventually (I keep telling myself) but like you said, hopefully I can continue to keep it realistic. And I am super happy you thought the last chapter was good! (Even though I didn't) I wasn't sure about it myself, kept going over it in my head, but it is such a complement to hear like you like it, and that I'm managed to pull off an interesting tale. Many thanks for taking the time to review twice.**

 **This is a terribly long author's note, and I'm sorry for that! I just wanted to clear my thoughts on this matter, and move onwards! On a side note, this story is now on Wattpad, and the cover was made by a friend of mine (Keeper_of_Clan_Citadel) on Instagram – who I have to mention, as she did such a lovely job.**

 **Thanks once more, and off we go! Hopefully this chapter is more ship shape than when originally posted.**

* * *

The last clear image Evrion had seen was of Thorin's startled expression. Though a deep crevice had also formed between his large dark brows. Self-deprecation was evident in those endless blue depths for but a moment, almost as if she were looking it a mirror. Anything his company suffered would be on his conscious, and he had just led them into a goblins trap. Little did Thorin know that she was the one to harbour the blame, as she knew the outcome and had still allowed it to happen.

Evrion would have thought she would have screamed on the way down.

She didn't.

The company slid along the rock face, smoothed by time and water-wear. Their cries echoed in the darkness. Evrion's stomach lifted sickeningly, as the drop felt like it would continue on to the centre of the earth. Each jutting lump of stone she met struck her body; her rib, shoulder and right knee. Only when the rock fell away, and she was left to free fall did she realise a terror filled scream.

The air in her throat was cut short when she landed on those already under her, and the breath was torn from her lungs. All Evrion was able to do was grunt, and gasp. Fear was a blanket over her senses, till her head swam with it. She dreaded to move, to discover if she had broken anything.

Then the goblins were upon them. Clawed hands grabbed at her, catching in the leather of her bracers. Evrion frantically tried to get her hood up, to make sure they didn't see she was a woman. She had enough sense of mind with one hand to shift her bag under her tunic, and to the bottom of her back where it was hidden by the thick, water logged material of her cloak. Even if it cost her an injury, she'd fight tooth and nail to keep the book out of the goblins nasty hands.

The dwarves punched and shoved their attackers away, as bags and weapons were stripped from them. It was Balin who pulled her fully from the ground, where she might have been trampled had she not been able to gain her feet. The sword Anórien gifted her was torn from her hip, as was her bow and quiver. When the goblins hands roamed over her, she thrashed and kicked and was eternally grateful to Glóin who used his heavy fits from behind her to keep them at bay.

"Hide your face, Lass," Balin cautioned, his large hand pulled on her hood till it hid her features. Her hands were shaking too badly, and her mind was too clouded for her to think of pulling the hood down over her bandaged head. The material she used as a mask had slipped, covering her chin but not her nose.

Evrion ended up in the middle of the group, for which she was thankful for. It meant the goblins with their sharp faces and vile hands couldn't prod and scratch her as they wanted to. She needed to keep her bag, and the book safe, that meant she had to keep a hold on her panic. The further away from the goblins she stood, the more likely she would be able to calm herself even as the sour, rotten stench of them filled her senses.

Evrion didn't look to see if Bilbo had made it out of the group, left behind to descend into the mountain where Gollum and the ring would be waiting. She had pondered if she should have gone with Bilbo, but as she was facing it, Evrion realised there would have been no way for her to stay behind. Gandalf had once said the hobbits had a magic about them, the way they were able to disappear and be silent. She had no such talent.

Panic squeezed her heart as she thought on the possibilities the book would offer in the hands of the enemy. It would be as disastrous as losing the key to Erabor, for Sauron would gain a foothold in the East if they failed. Her bag almost burned her back with its presence, while she hoped and prayed to any divine power listening that it would not be discovered. Though she knew Westron was not the same as English, she was able to miraculously converse with the dwarves and she could not rule out that there was a spell which would allow someone to translate it.

She stumbled from the blow to her knee on the way down which had caused a limp, but a large hand caught her arm and held her up. Evrion looked to see Thorin by her left side, with Bifur to her right, Glóin at her back and Dori to her front. Balin had been pushed further along, where Ori stood in his shadow. They were constantly struck as they were forced to walk. Evrion would have thrown up from the smell, and the fear had it not been for her empty stomach. Bifur took her hand briefly, as if he could sense the maelstrom of turmoil within her.

The Goblin King was far worse than she could have imagined. Evrion recalled she, and her sisters would laugh at the song in the movie but there was nothing funny about the large creature who sat upon a throne of bones. She sank in on herself, keeping her head low even though she still came above the dwarf's heads by several inches. In her clothes, she stuck out like a saw thumb. A ranger among a company of dwarves. What a fool she had been to think she would not be in danger, that she could become part of the company as if it were some sort of daydream where nothing went wrong and no one had to die.

"Keep your head low," Thorin hissed as her. With her hands still shaking at her sides, she did as she was told.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Goblin King spewed his rhetoric, while he leant forward with one large eye on the company. Evrion had to cram her fist into her mouth to keep from wrenching.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" As the King climbed upon the backs of other goblins to reach his throne, Evrion felt herself shiver as the cracks of bones and the twisting on spines. Each low breath brought a fresh wave of stink, till Evrion wondered if she would ever be free of it.

When the dwarves burst into a tale of their travels, visiting family and the like, Evrion used the time to search with her eyes, their belongings which had been thrown to the ground at the Goblin King's feet. Her short sword lay under the packs, only the hilt and part of the scabbard visible. Her hand itched for it. In close quarters, it was the smarter choice, even as she grieved to have lost her bow in the mass of belongings. Nori's stolen collection of Elven décor and table wear was scattered, gold amidst the dirt.

The Goblin King's voice broke their stare. "Well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest." When the Goblin King pointed his spear at Ori, who visibly cowered with fear, Evrion had enough sense to reach out and pull him away from the front lines.

Her actions caused her to be noticed however, the heavy stone of terror settled in her stomach and throat. "Ah, but what is this? A ranger among a group of dwarves! Bring him forward, we will start with this one."

The dwarves ruptured into uproar, they threw themselves at the ranks of goblins to keep them from reaching her, or Ori. Dwalin grasped a goblin by the neck to smash his iron clad knuckles into its skull. The Goblin King simmered with anger, and he rose to raise his spear, to plunge the crude end into their group when Thorin's voice carried above all else.

"Enough! Wait!"

"Thorin," her breath left her in a rush. Evrion stared wide eyed as he was taken from their group with clawed, rough hands once he pushed to the front of the company. He did not turn to look at her, as she ushered his name. His attention was on the Goblin King, and the protection of his people. He would not see them mangled and tortured, not when he stood there.

The Goblin King returned to his throne, content to know Thorin had revealed himself. "Well, well. Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the mountain!" He gestured with his spear to Thorin's chest, which made herself and the rest of the company tense to defend him from the vile weapon. "Oh, but I am forgetting. You don't have a mountain, and you're no King. Which make you, well, nobody really."

Through the sheer panic, and fear, Evrion felt something within her which she hadn't ever felt before. Rage; an anger which could keep a wounded solider fighting on the battlefield. She had to bite her tongue to keep from uttering the words she so desperately wanted to speak. He was not nobody, and he never would be. Even without his crown, without the mountain of Erabor and all its gold, he still meant the world to his company and to many more people, she was sure.

Thorin's character, along with all those from the world of Middle-Earth had given her strength in times when she thought there would be no light in the grey storm clouds. When she thought of what the stories taught her, what the people beside her taught her, she realised they had often been her ray of light. Courage; she did not think she was brave, but she strived to be.

As Thorin learnt of the price on his head, and of who exactly had put it there, Evrion felt it in her chest like the twisting of a knife. In the book, his grandfather had not perished in the Battle of Azanulbizar, instead Azog had been felled. Nevertheless, she had already heard the tale of the King, who had been beheaded by the pale orc and so Evrion could empathise with the knowledge that the beast was still alive. The pale orc would haunt their journey, and in the end he would… no, she was there to prevent that. Even if it meant throwing herself between Thorin and the killing blow.

Courage, she needed courage.

When the goblins leapt forward to whip Thorin with chains, Evrion barely thought before she acted. As the dwarves fought the mass of goblin bodies on the platform, she shifted through the company and thrust out her arm to stop a blow intended for him. The chain wrapped around her arm, as pain shot through the limb. The goblin snarled, and yanked on the chain till she was taken down to her knees.

"No!" Thorin barked.

Then the Goblin King was suddenly in her face, Evrion fought the horror of her actions. It had been one thing to verbally attack Thorin, but another to physically hurt him. They had wanted to take his head, and Evrion, despite knowing she should not have drawn attention to herself, couldn't stand by and watch. Though her choice might cause her to wish for death.

She forced herself not to breathe, as her eyes wanted to roll back in her head. Goblin's held Thorin down at her side, to keep him still as he struggled. Evrion could only hope that the flatness of her chest, and the wrap on her wounded head kept the foul creature from discovering she was a woman.

"Frisky, this one is, isn't it?" The goblins to the King's side snickered, and licked their teeth with pointed tongues. "I'll enjoy breaking it." One putrid amber eye leered at her, while a cruel smile as large as her forearm pulled at the Kings disgusting mouth.

"You fool!" Thorin shouted,

"Take it to the cages. Rangers are hard to catch. Kill the others," he dismissed with a wave of a hand. Bony fingers with piercing nails pulled her to her feet, and she was kicked and punched as they dragged her away from the company. Evrion could not hear the dwarves, if they had called for her, over the beating on her heart and the rush of blood in her skull. Each time she fought, they only hurt her more. With bites and jabs which left tears streaming down her face.

Evrion went beyond fear then, as they took her into the depths of the caverns. Unmoving stone trapped her in, as they yanked and struck her. Cold fear; a numbness set into her, as she realised the horrors she had allowed herself to suffer and be subjected to. A part of her wished she had stayed in Rivendell. That she and Bilbo had remained. She retreated into that part of her mind, to block out all other emotions and thoughts lest she scream bloody murder.

There was light from a flame, only one in the endless darkness as she heard creaking over the crazed sounds from the goblins. Then she was thrown downwards with a strike to the shoulder and she landed harshly on the stone floor. More pain accompanied the searing in her arm from where the chain had connected. When her hand reached out, Evrion realised they had sealed her in a cage, a cage made from bones. Her hand slipped from cold, gritty bone as bile rose in her throat.

The sounds of the goblins retreated, and it was then that Evrion contemplated her wish. It was then that she discovered the truth behind the phrase: _you should be careful what you wish for._

.

.

.

 **I know I said I wasn't going to end it on a cliff hanger but it's just a good place to end it, trust me! I'm sorry haha. The next chapter will introduce someone new!**

 _I'm writing a short tale of how Éomer king and Lothíriel, Princess of Dol Amroth came to be together after the War of the Rings. It's called The Sea Queen and the Horse Lord for those of you who would be interested, it up on my profile._


End file.
